Hellsing Ultimate: The Tenth Crusade
by ChaseInSpace
Summary: 100 years ago The Major plunged England into Hell...now he has strangely returned, and the Vatican prepares to launch their Tenth Crusade with Jacob Constantine as their new Archbishop, can Seras and her new apprentice take on the Vatican...or will she be forced to awaken her Master from his slumber...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

70 Years Past...

It was 2089 December 18th, Sir Penwood had just descended from his lavish apartment to a black limo waiting outside for him. Gregory Penwood stood tall and lean as he walked properly into his limousine. Inside there was a man named Sir Islands who was old himself. As they sat in the car Penwood took out a cigar and lit it for Islands, "Here you are Islands."

Island smiled as he took the cigar and puffed out smoke as he laid back in the limo.

"What's this all about?" Islands asked Penwood as he puffed some more smoke into the air.

"Well...it's just we were talking about the Hellsing Organization you know."

"And? I feel you run it properly...what's the worry."

"Well...it's just that after Integra retired 17 years ago I'm starting to look towards that future as well."

"Penwood...really...you're about 12 years younger than me."

"I know that but...I have a kid you know. I want to enjoy their youth with them...and there hasn't been anything major since the incident 69 years ago."

"Still...you need to be the watch dog that Britain desires or else Britain might be under attack once more."

"Are you kidding me? All vampire attacks have been random and all have been dealt with by Miss Seras Victoria."

"Ah how is Seras any how?"

"Hasn't changed a day since I first saw her, the same little optimistic woman she was."

Islands smiled but then frowned, "How is Integra doing?"

Penwood looked down, "She's in the hospital right now...they say she's got lung cancer...I wasn't surprised really...did you see the cigars she smoked hourly, I'm surprised she lived to a hundred and nineteen!"

Islands smile resurfaced, "Well that's like Integra...still fighting like her father did and his father before him."

"Never did marry...or even had a relationship. She was always afraid of marrying someone and loosing the organization to the wrong person, that's why she was always so hard on you."

"She was trying to train me I see that now."

"And a fine work you are Sir Penwood, the exact model of an Englishman."

"True True...but my son isn't."

"Thomas? What has he done now?"

Penwood sighed, "Speeding...on his motorcycle...you know those new ones the Asians manufactured."

"Ahh...this is his 12th time isn't it? You know you can't always pull strings every time he get's himself into trouble."

"He hasn't killed anybody he has just broke a few rules."

"Doesn't matter Penwood, as a knight of order you must also respect the rules."

Penwood sat up defensively, "Integra never followed any rules, she made her own and every time someone denied her she managed to get her way."

"Because she had Alucard with her at all times, until he went away for thirty years and come back to do some work...now he's gone again and no one knows where."

"Does Integra know?"

"She didn't say..."

"Well...Islands I do believe this is your stop."

Sure enough the limo pulled over and the door opened to let Islands out of the limo and as he walked around to the side Penwood sat at he motioned for him to push down the windows, "Happy Holidays."

Penwood smiled, "Happy Holiday's."

Islands turned toward his apartment but as he took five steps the limo exploded bursting out into flames, Islands surprised by the spectacle was pushed on to his back on the ground. But he watched as the fire burn the driver jumped out, but the flames did not seem to hurt him at all. He then grinned as he pulled out a knife and threw it through the air twirling into the chest of Islands.

Islands coughed up blood as he landed on his back. The driver then leaped into the air discarding his flaming jacket and cab hat as he ran off into the night. Islands got to his feet and with a profound effort tore out the knife from his chest. He put pressure on the wound but looked in sorrow at the burning car, Penwood was in that car...and he could still see his corpse burning alive.

The next night Thomas Penwood sat in a jail cell waiting for his bail, he was a boy around 21 who had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes with smooth skin on his face as well as a brown leather jacket on his back. He was a little impatient, usually his father would get him by now and everything would be fine again so he could break the laws again. But then a familiar face caught his attention, as he stood up he walked over to the bars to meet Sir Islands who had a cast on his arm for light burn marks.

"Islands...what are these from?"

Island didn't speak instead he knelt down, painfully on his knees and graps the boy's shoulder, "Son...your father is dead."

At the same time as that was happening at the Catholic Church in Rome the pope sat in a seat expecting a special guest. Across from him were two guards, one was Chief Makube, one of the few people who had taken over Section 13 The Iscariot Agency after the passing of Enrico Maxwell...and the other sat in the shadows almost unidentifiable.

Soon the doors opened and in stepped a rather young man with pratically the lightest blonde hair as well as yellow eyes. He wore a priest garb and a cross hang from his neck. He walked up to the pope's throne and kneeled, "It is an honor to meet you your excellency."

The pope smiled, "An honor to meet you too...not many Bishop's get the privilage to become Archbishop for a crusade. It is quite the honor indeed Archbishop..."

The Archbishop smiled, "My name is Jacob Constantine, and it is an honor to work under you my grace." Jacob then grinned madly, "So...when shall we release the tenth crusade?"

The pope raised a hand, "Calm down Archbishop control yourself."

Jacob's face read of disappointment but he sighed and smiled normally once more, "Of course."

The pope spoke once more, "You see Jacob...our problem isn't London...it's Hellsing. They had destroyed us last time with only one soldier to do it. This time our Crusade must be secret...we must reveal out intentions after they have been discovered. We also must deal with Hellsing's ace."

Jacob grinned, a spark in his eye suggested an obsessive excitement, "Alucard..."

"Yes...we need a way to kill him."

"Iscariot and I shall handle that your grace, you need not to cloud your mind with harsh thoughts. Besides we might need to do anything at all...an assassination took place last night with Sir Gregory Penwood in London, reports show that a car exploded into flames and they saw a figure jump out of the flames completely unharmed. I believe your grace this is an assassination attempt by a vampire...but most vampires are only aware of Alucard not Hellsing itself. Whoever did this would have been intelligent to know who Penwood was and what he was doing."

"I see...do you suggest we work with Hellsing or against them?"

"If they get in our way we'll kill them, they deal with Hellsing afterwards."

Then a another man came in and whispered to Chief Makube, "Jacob...we have a situation...a vampire incident...one of the Vampires we were hunting here in Rome turned up in London."

"Who should we send," said the man who told him the news.

Jacob smiled and pointed, "Heinkel...you don't mind do you?"

The figure in the shadows said nothing as it grunted.

"That settles it...tonight... you head to London...this might be Hellsing's territory but this vampire has attacked us first...if you see Hellsing Heinkel...don't hesitate to fight back."

The figure nodded and grunted once again.

Later that night a rather young boy, around 16 or 17 with black hair and a dark black jacket walked on the London streets with no where to go. With a cigarette in his mouth he puffed smoke into the cool crisp air. He then walked into the subway tunnel where his friend told him to meet him. They were going to prank someone this evening. But Mark noticed that the subway was rather darker than usual and barely any people where using it...it was open and it was the right tunnel on the sign...he had to go in. Once down there he noticed a rather odd smell as well as the fact the subway itself was in the tram but it wasn't moving and the doors were open. Mark gulped as he walked through the doors and took out his lighter to see better...the entire subway car was abandoned with nobody inside. But then he heard a yell echo throughout the tunnel and he recognized it, "Daniel?"

Mark followed the echo outside of the subway car till he say it, his best friend Daniel, on the ground with blood everywhere pouring out of his neck with a man on top of him. As Mark gasped the man stopped and slowly stood up and turn around, he grinned with bloody teeth. Mark gasped and turned to run but behind him were this group of rotten corpses on their feet somehow. He gasped as he then jumped into the train car but to his surprised they were there too and on the other side and as he turned the man stood before him still grinning.

"Hehehehe...well well well...it appears I've found a little boy who's lost his way."

Mark backed up but as he did he backed up into a crowd of those zombie like creatures.

"You have no where to run to little boy...so just give up...you'll make my UN-life a lot easier...this job was way to easy."

But then a sound was audible paper...paper flying through the wind. As it did Mark could see knives stabbed into the wall to keep them stationary.

"B-Barriers...Iscariot again!" He turned to his zombies, "Spread out! Find the paladins and kill them."

Then an airy voice spoke: "You won't have to look far."

The man turned to see in the distance a man with white hair, green eyes, white gloves as well as a blue pants and jacket, one notable feature was he had a cross hanging from his neck as well as bandages all over his face.

The man laughed again, "You are stupid you know that? You just revealed to my your position, now I can run over there ad cut your head off and drink your blood Iscariot. I've already killed five of your agents don't you ever learn?"

Mark thought _"Wait...drinking blood...is...is he a vampire?"_

Then the man spoke again and took out two pistols, "My name is Heinkel Wolfe...and I am not like any man you have faced...I'm actually a woman," she then cocked her pistols and aimed them as she walked closer to the vampire and Mark gasped as he saw her face. She had no cheeks, all that was there was healed flesh and teeth with no cheeks whatsoever.

" **You underestimate me vampire but I've been alive longer than you have...and now I am prepared to destroy your body, cast your soul to Hell and purge your evil from this world,"** she then moved her guns to intersect each other so they made a makeshift cross, **"Amen."**

Above surface police had blocked off the subway's entrance with people who were impatient to know why the subway was shut down. But out of a black car a girl walked out in a police uniform and walked to the subway entrance.

The girl had light blonde hair, blue eyes, a highly endowed chest and her skirt barely went past her knees. She smiled as she walked to the police barricade, "I'm Seras Victoria, I'm with the Hellsing organization, I hear you have a problem here?"

One of the police men said, "Yeah we got a maniac down there who's cannibalizing anybody that comes down there. He's well armed because anyone that has come down there hasn't returned."

She smiled, "Don't worry Sargent," she said slinging her backpack over her head and on to the ground, "I'm well equipped."

The Sargent then gasped as she took out a giant array of parts and in the end made a gigantic cannon with the name Harkonnen on the side of it.

"There!~ I won't be long!"

She then skipped down the steps happily.

The vampire was staring intently at the girl as she aimed his guns at him, he then began to laugh. He then snapped fingers and the zombies pulled out pistols for themselves. "There...ready to give up...I know you're scared so just give up!"

Heinkel then pulled the trigger and put a bullet in the vampire's head and blood sprayed everywhere. The vampire cried out as he felt out of the train car sprawling still he finally rest at ease and then died. Surprisingly the zombies behind Mark simply fainted and became lifeless corpses again. Mark then turned to Heinkel who was saying a prayer over the corpse and he walked over.

"Hey thanks for that...I really needed your help there."

As she looked at him her eyes widened and she pulled out a gun and put four bullets through him. Mark coughed up blood as he fell on the ground clutching his wounds.

"It's...it's you...die...die! **DIE!** "

Mark coughed as he tried to move but the girl was panting crazily but then a woman called out hello.

Heinkel turned to see Seras with Harkonnen aimed at her and as the trigger went off Heinkel dodged but the train blew up and shards exploded everywhere and a giant metal scrap had pierced through Heinkel.

Mark turned to see his savior as Seras turn to look at him, "You wouldn't happen to be a vampire would you?"

Mark coughed up blood, "She...she shot that guy...and she shot at me! She's crazy!"

"Wait she?" The girl asked and then a gun went off and a bullet went into Seras's head and blood sprayed everywhere. Seras went limp and fell to the ground.

Mark gasped as Heinkel stood up with blood dripping from her hip, the metal piece still in there till she grabbed it and yanked it out of her body. She cried out in pain but it seemed to heal as she stood.

"We're not finished...I'm still standing!"

But then a laugh echoed through the tunnel, "So...it _is_ you!"

Mark turned to the dead body of the girl who had stood up and was standing with blood dripping from a hole in her head.

"I thought you looked familiar...but now I see it's you...you from 70 years ago..."

The girl's arm began to change swirling in the air like colored pain doing in water down the drain and it was either blood, or mist, or a combination of them both but her outfit changed too, going from a police uniform into a dark red uniform with the label _"Hellsing"_ on her chest as well as red eyes and two pointed teeth.

Mark gasped...she was a vampire too.

Heinkel growled, "Seras Victoria...my it has been a long time..."

"I know right...so how is it being a Judas Iscariot?"

"I've been serving God by killing Heathens like this over in Rome and Ireland."

"Then why intrude on Hellsing territory?"

Heinkel pointed to the corpse of the vampire she shot, "This undead sinner thought he could get away with killing Bishops from Rome, and thought it would be utterly be safe from us in Hellsing territory."

"Oh I see...well then I'm sorry I mistaken you as a vampire...what if we just call our differences and walk in other directions OK? The vampire's dead and we have one survivor."

"Nien," Heinkel said, her eyes widening with anticipation, "This one is mine to kill."

"Why?"

"Look at him...you'll see." Heinkel then moved her pistols up again and began to fire repeatedly into Seras, bullet holes rapidly appeared all over her until Heinkel's guns were dry.

There was a low growling noise as the bullets pushed themselves out of Ceras's body and it seemed to heal itself...her clothes too.

Ceras grinned, "Keep shooting Heinkel...you're still too weak to take me on...You never got stronger a hundred years ago..."

Heinkel growled, a fire flamed in her eyes but a sigh of acceptance escaped her lips is she had them.

"OK...fine...BUT!" she pointed at Ceras, "I'll kill you...and I'll be stronger then you so I'll kill you and your master!"

Ceras giggled, "To think...so much bark from one little **bitch**."

Heinkel growled harder, "Now run on home to the Vatican and lick your wounds Heinkel Wolfe...and you better quit your job before you quit life."

Heinkel backed up and disappeared into the shadows...and Mark only looked away when he realized he was bleeding...a lot...he clutched the wound but it was no use...he was getting pretty numb.

Seras then walked over to him and expected the damage.

"You have four bullet wounds all over your body...one of them through your lungs...it was grazed but they are filling with blood as we speak...so you have to decide...do you wish to come with me...or die here and be like your friend."

Mark turned to see his friend who was one of the zombies, he was already decayed and a corpse...he didn't want to be like that so he nodded at Seras, "Do it."

Seras knelt down next to Mark and he thought about how beautiful she looked, "Are you a virgin?" Seras asked and Mark was confused, "Huh?"

"Are you a virgin...if not then I can't do nothing for you."

Mark nodded, "Yeah...me and my Ex where about to do it before we broke up...well...lucky break huh?

Seras's didn't speak but then she closed her eyes and revealed all of her teeth were deadly sharp and they lowered to his neck, he flinched as they sunk into his neck and coughed up blood, they were very far inside of him. His heart raced as he felt like he was dying or at the very least was being drained of his life. He couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality anymore, the pain became very very faint and his entire body went numb. But then he passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heinkel kneeled in front of Chief Makube as Jacob stood watching them.

"Field Report." Makube asked and Heinkel lifted her head, "Vampire eliminated...Hellsing handled the rest."

Makube sighed, "Well...it appears Hellsing is still very active...but efficient too...is that all?"

"Yes...although one of the survivors...he-"

Jacob began to clap as he smiled and walked over to Heinkel, "Very good, amazing. Even though a vampire beat you in combat you managed to kill the vampire before she got there. At least that was good...did you and Hellsing fight?"

Heinkel's fingers scratched the ground where they were, "I fought Seras but she didn't fight back...she has gotten better with regeneration."

Makube turned to Jacob, "I have an idea...we can stage a vampire attack, lead Seras to an ambush, and then Heinkel and I can ambush her!"

Jacob shook his head, "Unfortunately no...I cannot allow this to happen...in order for a proper fight we must meet during the Tenth Crusade."

"But!" Chief Makube began but Jacob silenced him, "So you kill her and then what will Hellsing do? They'll wake up Alucard to attack us."

Jacob then began to pace, "Alucard is a war hungry monster who desires a good fight and loves a good war. But if we call him to battle by the death of his closest family he won't be in ecstasy...he'll be in anger. He'll give us no chance and bury us alive, impale us, burn us, and devour us. We must be in a war or else he'll see us as people to kill. In a war he'll be enjoying himself...laid back...it'll be perfect...you and the regenerators can kill Alucard Makube," Jacob then motioned to Heinkel, "And you can kill Seras then."

Jacob then sat back down and smiled, "You're dismissed Iscariot."

As Makube and Heinkel walked down the hallway Makube broke the silence, "I don't trust him."

"Me neither," Heinkel said and looked at Makube, "Should we inform the Pope?"

"No...we can't have distrust without knowing...we will have to dig deeper first..."

At the Hellsing's next morning there was funeral being held out back where Integra's father was buried, people from the Round table were wearing black tuxedos along with Tom as well. He was busy staring at the ash jar he was in and as soon as everyone said their final respects Tom was left with the ash jar.

Inside the mansion he sat looking at the Jar thinking about the last words he spoke to him about. His father and him had an intense argument a few nights ago resulting on him driving his motorcycle out and speeding, now he couldn't tell him he was sorry...

"Ahem,"

Tom turned to see Sir Islands standing in the doorway, "I understand your loss is depressing to you however I ask that you must focus on your new task."

"What new task?"

"Running Hellsing."

Tom's face was an expression of confusion, "Wait...what?! Why don't you run it?"

Islands chuckled, "Look at me boy...I'm not young enough and active enough to run an organization like this."

"Come on it's just gotta be signing papers right?"

Islands chuckled, "No...it is much more than that."

"That is why I'm here," said an old British voice as Thomas looked towards the door, in walked a woman with cane who looked very elderly, her hair was deadly white with an eye patch over her left eye and a cigar in her mouth.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked and Islands gasped, "Are you serious boy...do you not recognize her in her glory?"

The woman puffed out smoke as she walked in shakily, "I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates, former owner of the Hellsing organization...and your father's teacher."

In the rooms below Mark moaned in his sleep as he was remembering his earth shattering reality change, the events that happened in that train tunnel, those zombies trying to eat him...they were getting closer...their mouths open with sharp teeth with drool dripping off of them. He then yelled out and woke up.

He looked around to see his surroundings was some kind of dungeon.

He looked over to see that there was a steak with a blood pack next to it with a fork and knife placed symmetrically across from each other.

"You gotta pour the blood on the steak first," Seras said as she entered, "Or else it hurts your throat."

Mark cried seeing the demon from his dream was very much real.

"Whoa! Whoa calm down!" Seras cried out but Mark grabbed the knife from his plate, "Where am I?! Who are you?"

"Calm down calm down...look...you were messed up bad so I had to drink your blood to turn you into a vampire."

"VAMPIRE?!" Mark began to remember what happened after he was shot and then he used his tongue to search around in his mouth for two pointed teeth...and he found them...two pointed teeth.

Mark cried out as he threw the knife into Seras's head but to his dismay she just pulled it out like a splinter.

He began to sweat as he pushed past her and bolted down the hallway with his new vampire speed.

"Wait! Come back!" Seras called out but when she saw he was gone she sighed, her arm made of Hell's fire charged up and propelled her forward and she flashed down the hallway like a red lightning bolt.

Back upstairs Integra, Islands, and Penwood were walking around the mansion with Integra explaining to them about her history.

"Do you know the story of Dracula Penwood?"

"I prefer Tom ma'am."

"Alright...Tom...do you know the story of Dracula?"

Tom shrugged and Integra began, "Around the time of 1431 a child was born under the name Vlad the Third, Prince of Wallachia. His father quickly handed him over to the the Turks. He was tortured, raped, and eventually managed to escape their wrath. Once he was free he made a new name for himself. Vlad The Impaler, the leader who left the bodies of his enemies on spikes for their tombstones and a form of worship for god. But eventually his luck ran out...he was captured...his forces slaughtered and he was about to be executed when he drank the blood of his own people...consuming their life force. This act along cursed him to becoming the new name people know him now as...Dracula, son of the Dragon, and son of the Devil. He was known by many names but as the years rolled by his legacy as well as his identity became shrouded in mystery. But then in 1898 catastrophe broke out...Johnathan and Mina Harker met Dracula at the time and soon learned about his demonic ways...but Dracula infatuated with Mina changed her. But soon she and Abraham Van Helsing plotted a way to defeat him, so she met with him, then fed upon Dracula...to incapacitate him and Abraham Van Helsing drove a steak through his heart...Abraham...was my grandfather."

Tom gasped, "So...so your grandfather was a vampire slayer?"

"Yes he was...but at the time Dracula had consumed so much blood he never truly died...so he merely trapped him to keep his evil from spreading but it was too late. Over four centuries Dracula feasted upon multiple and spread his curse to other people turning them into vampires...however the rules were specific...if you were feasted upon by a vampire you became a Ghoul...what most modern day people believe to be a zombie...but Ghouls are empty husks of where souls used to preside, leaving them empty with an never ending hunger. But to become a vampire you had to be of the opposite sex of a vampire and be a virgin...otherwise you would become a Ghoul."

"So...you're telling me...you've been hunting vampires?"

"Well not me myself...we've had specific agents over the years doing our work...but the two that stand out are agents named Walter C. Dornez the Angel of Death and-"

Mark dashed down the hallway stopping to see Integra, Penwood and Islands, but just as he stopped Seras ran into him knocking them both through the window. When Mark was outside he began to yell frightened by the sun but then he stopped...he wasn't being burned. It was really bright and a little annoying but it wasn't killing him. But then Seras stood up and used her fire arm to separate into tendrils and wrap around Mark to keep him from running. "Will you calm down?!"

Mark yelled, "LET ME GO!"

Integra then gasped as she hastily climbed over the window and walked over to Mark while Penwood stood inside and looked at Seras in awe, _"A real vampire...they weren't lying."_

Integra then walked to Mark and looked him in the face. Mark looked away from her but she removed her glove and lightly touched his face.

Islands then coughed on purpose, "Integra...your ride back to the hospital is here...and put out that cigar...they'll raise Hell if they hear you've been smoking."

Integra looked back at Islands and nodded dropping her cigar and stamping it out with her boot. "Seras...can you calm out guest down?"

Seras nodded and said, "Hey...um...I'm sorry about this..."

"About wha-"

Then Seras pulled her fist back and sucker punched Mark in the face putting him to sleep.

She then transformed the red mass back into an arm and flung Mark over her shoulder, "Back to bed with you..."

As she walked past him Tom had to admire how young and lively she looked for someone who was undead...truly his father wasn't completely doing normal office things...

"So...I guess I won't be signing any papers?"

In Islands car Integra sat in the back seat thinking about the boy she saw, "Islands?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"That boy...do you know who he is?"

"No...why?"

"Run a background check on him...because I see him in that boy's face."

"Who ma'am?"

"Walter..."

Later that night in a discreet location a thousand Nazi vampires had gathered in one room. Two of them were talking by themselves.

"So how do you feel now you're a vampire?"

The other cracked his shoulders grinning, "Feels great...I feel like I wanna go kill something or at the very lest hunt an animal...I'm just so eager to be out there."

"Yeah...did you hear the rumors about who's running this show?"

"Who?"

"The Major?"

"What? No way! I heard he died a hundred years ago."

"Well...he was a cyborg...it wouldn't surprise me if he was back."

"But it was reported that the Zeppelin with him inside of it exploded and he was inside..."

" **ACHTUNG!"**

All of the soldiers turned their attention to one Nazi SS soldier, a blond haired blue eyes commander with a black over coat and a Death's Head hat with the Nazi insignia on his arm.

"Welcome my friends...now some of you are new to our organization...and some of you have been here before the War in London. Now I present you the organizer of this reunion...The Major."

He lifted a remote and pressed the on button to reveal a giant flat screen which came out from the ceiling and when it turned on all anybody could see was a shadowy figure with shining glasses reflecting half of his face...but no doubt about it, it was the smiling grin of the major. He was mostly covered in shadow but half of him was visible in the light.

A long silence took place between them as if they were wondering if what they were seeing was real.

"Sieg Heil my faithful followers."

The soldiers began to clap and cheer , for the first time in a 100 years the mastermind behind it all has returned.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm my soldiers...and thank you Herr Christopher for pulling the strings to say.

The SS general did a Nazi salute, "I'm gracious to receive this praise...I tried as hard as I could."

The Major nodded and then spoke, "If you must wonder where I have been I have been working on a new plan to kill Alucard...I was highly disappointed to learn that my efforts to thwart him are in vain and Alucard now has the power of Schrodinger...however...I have constructed an all new plan you see...to topple The Vatican, Hellsing, and Great Britain. Soon we shall be victorious once again...but for now...we must remain secretive...after all Christopher has done the first step by killing Penwood...now we shall move forward with our next step...we shall create tensions between Iscariot and Hellsing...we shall distract them from the real threat coming to kill them. But for now my soldiers of the new Century...you shall all be the instrument of my plan...be glad...be happy that you shall lead the onslaught against Hellsing! But for now I must go...Christopher...send the vampires outside of England to come quickly so that might attack Iscariot and Hellsing...stir the pot of fire...and awaken the Dragon below the Hellsing house...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marcus awoke again in the same bedroom but this time as he tried to get up he saw there was a metal chain linked to the bed post keeping him in place. He yanked it a few times but he wasn't strong enough to break it. He panted hard.

" _God am I hungry."_

" _I know you are."_

Marcus practically jumped out of his own skin, it was her voice but in his head.

" _What the Hell?! How are you in my head?"_

" _I'm not...I just so happen to have given you vamprism, which makes me your master."_

" _Master?"_

" _Yeah...soon you'll do all my orders on command."_

" _That's bull vampires don't do that...vampires...um vampires..."_

" _Burn in the sunlight just like you."_

" _Yeah...wait...that was meant to be sarcastic wasn't it?"_

" _Hehehehe you're funny...look...I know you're hungry but you have to drink blood ok?"_

" _Drink blood...Hell no!"_

" _You won't die without the blood but you'll go to sleep for a really long time...you need blood or else you'll get weak ok?"_

" _No...I'd rather starve!"_

There was a long silence, _"Fine...I'll let you starve then..."_

Seras walked away from the outside of Marcus's cell door trying not to make much noise.

" _You really mean that? You are gonna starve him?"_

Seras spoke to herself, "Of course not...I'm just going to keep him locked in there until he begs for it. I mean I never thought I'd drink blood but I drank you Pip."

" _Only because I asked you to, if you didn't Integra might have not killed the Major...or even have Alucard return at all."_

"That's crazy...Alucard would've returned for Integra anyway."

" _Well...you never know...I've been inside of you for a hundred years and I still can't tell shit about him."_

"That doesn't mean it's impossible to understand him!"

" _Oh yeah? Name one thing you do?"_

Seras opened her mouth but then shut it in thought, "Uh...well...he's...he's really happy all the time."

" _Alright cool but why?"_

"Because," she seemed stumped, "Because..."

" _You don't know."_

"...Yes."

" _Haha! I knew it! Little servant knows very little about her master."_

"Shut up!"

 _Meanwhile at the Saint Mary Hospital in London..._

Integra sat in her bed uncomfortably as she was craving another cigar. She had pleaded with her nurse to let her have one but she denied her the right. But then Islands came in with a box of cigars and smiled handing one to her, shutting the door and opening the window so no one would know.

"Thank you Islands...I'm dying."

Islands smirked, "Keep smoking these and death will come sooner than you think."

Integra inhaled and exhaled the sweet nicotine, "I welcome Death at this point..."

Island sat down in the chair across from her bed, "Don't say that...besides...we have some interesting news about the boy."

Integra sat up straight as Islands organized his notes, "The boy's DNA and Walters had a match."

The cigar nearly fell out of Integra's mouth, "What...how...Walter never married."

"Well he could have been born from a bastard line. He could have gotten with a woman in his 20s, his 30s? Maybe even his 40s?"

"I just don't understand...how does Walter's predecessor just coincidentally appear at our door step?"

"He didn't, the latest vampire hunting Seras went on dealt with a vampire who killed Bishops in the Vatican in Rome. He went on a killing spree all the way into London's abandoned metro system, there Marcus, the boy, was held captive until Heinkel Wolfe went belligerent and killed the vampire but also shot Marcus up. According to the boy's interrogation she was provoked solely on his appearance."

"...That makes sense...Heinkel Wolfe...the Iscariot Organizations Successor to Father Alexander Anderson. Walter killed Yumie, Heinkel considered her to be a sister and was scared psychologically...it would make sense she'd react to this."

"Yes...but this seems so unnatural...for a vampire to attack the Vatican and then head to London...and by chance kidnap the heir to the title, _"Angel of Death."_

Integra nodded as she puffed out more smoke, "By the way...does he have it?"

"Have what?"

"Does he have Walter's abilities?"

"Well...apart from him being a vampire now...yes...an X-Ray to assess the damages was taken after Seras punched him...and we saw it in his body...razor wires."

"Does he know how to use them?"

"We don't know...but judging on how sudden this is to him...we may not."

"...I suggest we teach him them," Integra put out her cigar, "We could use the Angel of Death again."

 _Back at the Hellsing Mansion_

Marcus was inside staring at the blood bag he was given. He had been locked in here for a long time already and it was starting to wear on him. But as he reached for the bag he heard a voice in his head...and it wasn't Seras's.

" _Use the Wires Marcus..."_

Marcus practically jumped out of his skin.

" _What?!...Seras?"_

" _No...Not Seras...a friend..."_

" _Who?"_

" _A friend...do you want to get out of that chamber?"_

Marcus looked at the chain and shook his head, _"I may want to get out...but I'm not going break out because you tell me to."_

The voice chuckled, _"Ah...you are just like him...but realistically you won't get anywhere chained up like that will you? Don't you want to get outside and eat something from the kitchen?"_

Marcus's stomach rumbled, _"I...I guess that sound's good..but how am I supposed to get out of this chain?"_

" _Think Angel of Death."_

" _What?"_

" _You need to think about you grabbing the lock, not with your hands...but with your mind. Then imagine cutting it to pieces."_

" _What?"_

" _Do it!"_

Marcus rolled his eyes and stared at his chain intensely, the idea that it would be cut to shreds before his very eyes and he'd be free.

But then he cried out, his hands began to bleed and he was surprised that these bluish silvery wires that came out from his wounds cut apart the chain lock. He jumped up and whipped them around cutting into the wall, the bed, the dresser, and even a glass mirror on the opposite side.

Things got worse as he yelled and fell back trying to avoid the wires as he was swinging them around, the whipped around his body and cut into the bag of blood spraying all over him he yelled out.

 _In Rome, the Vatican Personal Headquarters for the Iscariot Organization._

Inside a white room with rows and rows of racks with weapons on them. But in the middle of the room was a bed as well as a person sitting on it checking weapons. Heinkel was dismantling her guns checking to see if anything was damaged. She was a gun nut growing up and she had practically been around them all her life.

She was also thinking about the boy in the Metro, that boy who looked so much like him...the Butler from fifty years ago.

He cut off her hand, and leg to keep her from getting to him, two times she had been disgraced. If she was treated as a proper foe she would be in Heaven now...not this Hell of a life she is living now.

"You sleep here?"

She turned to see Jacob entering the room and she turned back to her guns, "I sleep, train, eat, read, and pray here."

"Why?" Jacob gestured to the door, "Each Iscariot member has their own room...with an even comfier bed to sleep on."

Heinkel's gun made a loud clipping sound as she slide the magazine into her pistol, "I have slept on this bed in this room for a century...it has served me well, the only thing that changes is the weapons."

"Ahh...Heinkel?"

Heinkel turned to Jacob and gave a look that told him she was tired, not from a lack of sleep which she had been denying, but from his presence in the room, "What?"

"How'd you get that?"he pointed to his cheek to signify her lack of cheeks on her face and she sighed, "I took a bullet to the face."

"I meant what happened..I know how you got he wound...but why did it happen? It's just I can't believe that someone made a bad shot with a sniper."

Heinkel tried not to think of that day but for the new Archbishop she decided to give in, "It was the Ninth Crusade. Father Maxwell went on a killing spree."

Jacob smirked, "Of course...I heard about him, the bastard child who decided to go against the Pope and destroy the city rather than capture it...I have heard the warnings about this. But I feel I shall do better this time around, soon Catholicism will retake the world...but I'm just rambling...my apologies please continue!"

"We were assigned to Father Anderson, our Orphanage Caretaker, he raised every member of Iscariot and taught them how to fight and the word of God."

"Yes so I hear..."

"But he ran into Alucard and the two soon were locked in combat, for a while whatever left of Anderson seemed to be winning...but Alucard took over and ripped his heart out. But then The Angel of Death arrived, defiled Anderson's remains, mocked him and Yumie went after him. She thought she had him...but Walter had her first, she was cut to pieces and then she...she..."

"Skip that...I see it's painful enough to talk about this subject alone...what happened after?"

Heinkel recollected herself, "Well...I was furious...I almost didn't believe what I saw, I raised my gun to shoot him but then I got shot in the mouth. The shooter, A Werewolf on the Nazi's team, was the shooter. He didn't make a mistake...he shot me like this on purpose. I understand why now...Walter was the key to the Major's plan and he was to only kill any threats to him, The Major needed Walter to kill Alucard and the Captain was to kill any threats. While a girl with a sword is enough for Walter to handle a gun with blessed bullets? That would certainly cause for him to run into action. Thanks to him I sit here...waiting for my chance of revenge against Hellsing."

Jacob asked, "Well...why did you continue to live after that?"

Heinkel turned to Jacob, "Why? Because both the Captain and Walter spared me. I was to be killed by the Captain but he shot me through the face. I was going to kill Walter but he easily could have killed me...instead he cut off my hand and a foot, why. They saw me as weak. So why let myself die? I decided I would become a Regenerator like Anderson and become a powerful foe to Hellsing and anybody who'd defy god. Just like he taught me."

"Ahh...I see...that's very admirable...well I have a meeting to go to so I'll leave you to your devices."

As Jacob walked away Heinkel turned, "Did you need something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just came into here and...just started talking. Was there any real reason to come in here?"

"Well...no...that was it really."

Heinkel stared as Jacob strangely walked away, she looked back to her guns and remembered the day clearly. The day she obtained this scar, not just externally...but internally as well. But hen her thoughts went back to Jacob...what did he want from her...she decided she had to know, so she holstered her guns and ran off after Jacob but not fast enough to be noticed.

 _At the Hellsing Mansion_

Tom had entered his Father's office where he often sat and did paper work. He remembered how when he was a young boy his Father would take to this very room and read to him mythical tales. But then he sighed seeing how it felt emptier than before. But then the cries echoed down the hallway. When Tom ran out of the room he saw Marcus running around with razors coming out of his fingers.

He yelled as he whipped them around back and forth cutting into everything. Tom gasped as he didn't have time to go back into the room, the wires were heading right for him.

But then someone pushed him to the ground and a splatter of blood hit his face. He looked up to see Seras had used her hands to grab the wires, "Hey! Calm down!"

He refused to, the other hand was still free cutting into paintings and vases, Seras's other hand dissolved and become mist like tendrils that wrapped around his arm and wires.

Then Seras pulled Marcus into her foot and kicked his face knocking him out.

Seras let go of him there once again letting him sprawl out on the ground. Her wounds healed quickly not leaving a trace of cuts on her face, chest, and arms.

As Tom got up he came closer to inspecting the boy, he was bleeding from his hand profusely, the wires appeared to have a bluish glowing appearance as they lied there. As Tom slid a finger over one of them he saw a small trickle of blood from his own finger.

"This...this is just like Walter..." Seras muttered as she picked up Marcus and flung him over her back, "You alright Penwood?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah...I'm not hurt." Tom licked his finger and stared at the boy, "Get some gloves on him or something...keep those wires from harming anyone."

Seras nodded as she walked away with the boy leaving Tom to look at the mess he made, "Jesus...what happened to that boy?"

 _A Random Warehouse in Rome_

Heinkel had been waiting outside the warehouse for 2 hours waiting for Jacob to show his face, she only recalls seeing him go inside the warehouse and he hadn't come back out yet. But she watched with her binoculars to make sure he didn't walk out without her knowing. But then she saw him, walking with a large black crate with a handle on it. It appeared to look similar to a instrument case but it looked more like a rectangle so she couldn't tell what was inside.

Heinkel decided stealth time was over as she removed a pistol from her Iscariot jacket and ran down the hill into the parking lot where Jacob had been storing the case with other black crates.

"Hold it," Heinkel said placing the pistol to the back of Jacob's head. Jacob froze but he still smiled, "Heinkel...I felt like someone was watching me!"

"Enough games...what's going on here...what is this place...what are in those crates?"

Jacob smiled, "Weapons."

"Bull," Heinkel pressed the gun harder, "You are lying...as a member of Iscariot I am given the right to judge you."

"Fine then...if you're so confident that you think what I'm doing is against the Pope open this crate." Jacob seemed to ignore the fact Heinkel was still pointing her gun as he just turned around and handed the rectangular case to Heinkel.

She was rather reluctant at first but then she snatch the case from him still training her gun on his head.

She used her free hand to open the latches and open the lid of the case. But what was inside made Heinkel gasp.

Inside was a stainless, brand new Japanese sword. The blade was curved slightly and on it's hilt it read, _"Yumiko Takagi"_

"What...What is this?!" Jacob smiled warmly, "Your story just inspired me that's all...you see...I had the pieces of your dead sister's sword in this...collection of mine commemorating the 9th Crusade...so I decided to sacrifice an item to make you a new weapon.

Heinkel picked the sword up and removed it from it's sheath. The steel was so shiny and spotless, it was beautiful craftsmanship and was obviously made with care and effort.

"I...I don't understand...you'd remake a sword just because my story brought a tear to your eye?"

"Well...that and a few other reasons. You see you said you'd became a Regenerator not to be seen as weak...you want to be Anderson... _stronger_ than Anderson. So I thought what better way to prove it then by receiving more weapons coming your way."

Heinkel looked at the sword and back to Jacob, "You can only keep it unless you don't tell anybody about my little workshop here...you know the Pope wouldn't approve of your furious demeanor. He's take the sword away the first chance he could..."

Heinkel looked back at the sword and read the name on the hilt again, she remembered it. That day when Walter defiled Anderson's remains, Yumie strikes with her special attack, it seems to work well, a smile of satisfaction upon her face before she's cut into bloody pieces and her head and body falls to the ground.

"Yes...I won't tell anyone."

"Good Heinkel," he patted her shoulder, "I knew I could trust you."

Heinkel swung the sword around a few times, the air making whistling noises as it was cut. Heinkel for the first time in a long time...felt some warmth in this gift. She felt cold for so long she never thought she'd feel happy again.

"However...it all comes with a price."

Heinkel turned back to Jacob, "You wanted to be stronger than Anderson...if so I'll support you...because Alucard totally decimated Anderson a century ago. So...it's up to you...this year you will be Anderson's shadow. You will spare with the Vampire Alucard. Using protective barriers you'll corner him...defeat him...and rip his heart out of his body and present it to me. Hellsing is the only people standing in the way. Seras Victoria...this...Angel of Death replacement that you say this boy is...and Alucard. We need them dead before we can progress understand?"

Heinkel looked at sword and saw Yumie's name and looked up once more.

"I'll do it."

 _Author's note_

Hello guys thanks for reading The Tenth Crusade, so far it's been a bitch to think up stuff for this story but it's also a fun challenge. I'm also grateful for the reviews, both compliments and constructive criticisms of my story are welcome.

Although it doesn't seem like it I do have a direction for this story it just happens to be lost right now. All I can think of is when I bring Alucard into the story and it's absolutely annoying. The reason I'm having him sleeping is because I feel when he awakens the whole tone of the story will change. And I do have twists in mind so please bare with me. But one thing I absolutely hate is just how kinda all over the place my first chapters are. I know it feels kinda awkward but the only solace I know in this is that the manga was similar to this, I mean Google Alucard Hellsing volume 1 manga, the first pic you get is literally Alucard if he's a pedophile. The first issues of the manga was still kinda loose but compacted after volume 2 so I hope it's the same with this. But yeah I got plans for you. Please keep reading and dont be afraid to share you're opinions

Thanks from ChaseInSpace


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heinkel just sat and stared at the shinning blade before her, gleaming with the light of the room bouncing off of it. She remembered when she first saw it's blade, thirsty for blood, _her blood._ It was so long ago she could barely remember when it happened, she lived with her father and her mother. At the time in Germany money was scarce and after her birth her father got even more violent. He drank, a lot of alcohol at the time and after she was born it only seemed to increase. Her mother told her about how he was a good man once but Heinkel often wondered if this was just some lie to get her to like her father.

But when she was 8 everything broke down, he got more and more violent, her mother tried everything she could to stay in the house and not get kicked out in the winter of that year. But one night an argument escalated into her father pulling out a gun and shooting her mother. He was going to shoot Heinkel too but she ran out in time, she wasn't dressed very good but she managed to run as far as she could.

Unfortunately the snow fall made things worse and she felt as though she was she was running in a dream...numb and tired. But she managed to run a mile away until she reached a train-yard, one train was about to take of but she jumped into one of the cargo cars. She cried for hours on that train, miserable, alone, and sad.

But 2 years later when she was 10 she had become adjusted to the life style she was given. She was in Italy, she had on ragged clothes, with fingerless gloves and two black goggles with a sling shot in her back pocket.

She grinned as she stared at her target. A big building with a giant lawn all around it with beautiful trees arranged greatly. The building looked old but it had to have riches inside of it.

Heinkel dashed to the window of the building looking around to see if anyone else was taking a walk outside at night.

She then opened the window slipping into a fabulous kitchen, with gian trows of food everywhere you looked, there was a middle island table, a pantry closet full of food, along wit a desert section, and the fridge contained meat and ice cream.

Heinkel was elated, _"I won't have to steal for a year off this food!"_

As she reached for an apple from the fruit basket Heinkel saw out of the corner of her eye, a shining light, as she turned the blade swung through the air and stuck into the wooden floor.

Heinkel staggered backwards to see a girl...even younger than her carrying a Japenese katanna.

" _A Heathen!"_ she cried as she removed the sword from the ground and pulled back charging a swing.

Heinkel pulled out a rock and her sling shot firing quickly. But as the girl saw it flying towards her face in the blink of an eye she swung through it and cut it in half neatly.

"Shit!" Heinkel yelled as she back flipped with the sword's blade missing her slightly. This cause Heinkel to be thrown off balance and land against a cabinet, as she hit it, knives slipped out of it.

"Shit...this girl's good...no one has even pushed me to the wall like this..."

Heinkel smirked as she grabbed at least 4 knives per hand, "However..."

As the girl came charging Heinkel threw the knives, "You can't stop them all!"

But the girl simply grinned as she moved in such a fashion she appeared ghostly whisking by the knives in a strange fashion, as if she phased _through_ them.

As they passed Heinkel gasped as all the knives fell out of the air into pieces on the ground.

Heinkel didn't see her coming as she was in gasp, "That...that is so in human."

As the girl prepared to decapitate Heinkel another blade stopped her.

Heinkel snapped back to reality to see a bayonet blocking the girls attack.

As the girl backed off she got on one knee sticking her blade into the ground.

There stood a man who was towering above Heinkel, he wore a giant light blue jacket that fluttered as he walked like a cloak or a cape, his glasses and bayonets shinned in the moonlight like the scythe of the grim reaper. He had short spikey blonde hair while his face had a deep scar on his left-hand side. Then his eyes...intimidating and glaring through the darkness, were deep green.

As Heinkel saw this man she whimpered and tripped backward backing into a cabinet, images of her father flashed into her head. But as he reached out his hands she flinched...but then she was lifted, Heinkel looked at him to see his face.

He opened his mouth and out came a rugged Irish accent, "Well...lookie here Yumie...I think our little thief is nothing more than a scared child."

The Asian girl spat, "Father Anderson! She was stealing our food!"

The man turned back to Yumie, "We give to the poor so they don't have to steal Yumie...otherwise what good would the world be if nobody gave nothing to anyone?"

The girl grumbled to herself while the man smiled, "Yumie...go get this little girl some fresh, clean clothes...and then show her the way to the bathroom so she can wash herself...poor thing hasn't had a bath in ages."

 _A week later..._

Heinkel sat outside on the Orphanage's park bench just looking at the sun, she often slept during the day and imagined the transfer from night to day to be highly difficult.

But with the soft bed's here there was no trouble.

She heard shuffling footsteps with leaves moving through the grass, she turned to see the Priest, Father Anderson, joining her on the park bench with two cups of hot chocolate.

As he sat down he offered the cup to Heinkel who cautiously took a cup, she looked at the cup's contents and carefully tasted it burning her tongue.

She almost spilled it but she caught herself, Anderson laughed.

"HAHAHAH! Now I see what kinda child you are...you haven't ever tasted hot chocolate? I know no child who hasn't tasted hot chocolate before."

Anderson smiled warmly before he drank all of his cup's contents in one cup. Heinkel gasped as she could see the from the smoke just how hot it was.

As he finished he sighed and looked back to Heinkel, "So...where you from."

Heinkel didn't speak, she just looked away.

Anderson frowned, "Look...you haven't spoken to me or the other children since you got here...now can you at least tell me your name?"

Heinkel was silent for a moment before she quietly said, "Heinkel..."

"There we go!...Got a last name?"

Heinkel shook her head shyly, "You don't have a last name...oh...we have that kind of child here," Anderson then patted Heinkel's shoulder making her flinch, "Why are you alone like this...you have to at least tell me that..."

Heinkel stopped speaking and Anderson sighed, "Alright...I won't ask...tell me when you're ready."

Anderson smiled as he rubbed her hear ruggedly to her annoyance, "Hehe...it seems we have our own Lone Wolf in this home of God..."

Then Yumie ran up in front of Anderson and Heinkel, "Anderson! I'm ready!"

Anderson smiled, "Excuse me..."

He set his cup down on the bench and grinned a mad grin, he spread out his arms and two bayonets came shooting out of his sleeves. Yumie grinned equally as she withdrew her sword in a flash of light.

As she swung her sword Anderson countered blocking the attack with his bayonet.

Heinkel watched in awe as each others blades met multiple times with the sun shinning in each hit, like a miniature fireworks show happened from the sparks of every counter.

After it was down Anderson bowed to Yumie and Yumie bowed to Anderson.

Soon she sheathed her sword and Anderson pocketed his bayonets. He then turned to see Heinkel was watching and smiled as he walked away.

Later before going to bed Heinkel got dressed in the PJ's she was given and she heard a knock, she thought it'd be Anderson but instead it was another Asian girl...wearing glasses at the door.

"H-H-Hello?"

Heinkel was taken away by her shyness, "Yeah...what do you want?"

She seemed more timid when spoken to, "I...I...I wanted to apologize for my sister's behavior..."

She offered her hand to Heinkel...surprisingly a lot shyer that Heinkel was with Anderson. Heinkel took the hand surprisingly with more confidence and shook it.

"You have a sister?" Heinkel asked.

She nodded shyly.

"Do...do you mean Yumie?"

She nodded again.

"Well...where is she?...and where were you...this is the first time I've seen you."

She chuckled nervously, "Well...I'm used to saying sister but really she's in here, "She smiled nervously as she poked her own head."

Heinkel was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." she couldn't seem to find the words but then she smiled and took off her glasses, Heinkel recognized her immediately.

"Y-Yumie?!"

She nodded shyly putting her glasses back on ad she sat at the foot of Heinkel's bed, "Yeah...again I call her sister because...well what can you call someone like that?"

"What...what do you mean she's in there though?"

"Anderson told me it was a split-personality...or something like that. He told me that he took care of me since I was 5 years old and I had this personality since I was born. It terrified my parents...that's why they gave me up. They called my sister Yumie a demon, I kinda believe them, ever since she came around I've been so evil and mean...but the real me just wants to be alone. Anderson says Yumie's an Guardian Angel...sent to earth to protect me since I can't do it myself," she looked down, "Psychopath...Berserker...these names fall me where ever Yumie goes and has been. She's no Guardian Angel...she's a curse!"

She began to tear up but Heinkel hugged the girl quickly...to her surprised she stopped mid tears, "Hey...don't worry...if you want a friend I'll be one for you."

"R-R-Really?"

Heinkel escaped the hug and nodded smiling, "Yeah...if you want me to help you I certainly can try," Heinkel felt at home for the first time, "My name's Heinkel...what's yours?"

She smiled shyly once more, "Yumiko...Yumiko Takagi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The very next day on that morning after the meeting with Yumiko, Heinkel was still not used to the bed softer than a mattress she slept for years on the train and her hideouts.

She groaned as was wanting to stay inside the comfy beds she had already become so attached to.

But then she heard low breathing opening her eyes to see the sword blade strike in the bed making a tiny cut on her neck, Yumie was back, with a rage in her eyes, "If you so much as hurt Yumiko... "her grip in the blade became tighter, "That's i'll slice you in half!"

She withdrew the blade and leaped off the bed and out of the room. Heinkel then touched the cut to feel blood trickle down, shivers went down her spine as she got up to put a band aid on it.

After she got dressed she went downstairs to the breakfast area where Anderson was waiting eating his cereal, as Heinkel entered he looked up and smiled before gulping, "Mornin' Heinkel...sleep well?"

She laughed, "If it wasn't for Yumie and her sword," Heinkel then pointed at her band-aid.

Anderson frowned, "I better give Yumie a strict talk then...no doubt now that you know about her...condition?"

Heinkel nodded as she sat down, "Well...Yumiko has to understand she can't support herself. Yumie is her only protection...when Yumiko holds that sword it's like playing pretend...when Yumie holds it...she could murder everyone with it."

Heinkel asked, "Why would you want her to do that?"

Anderson shifted his glasses, the early morning sun reflected off of them, "You see...Heinkel...this orphanage is more than just a simple orphanage...here I raise my children to become soldiers of Iscariot."

Heinkel blinked, "What's Iscariot?"

Anderson grinned, "Follow me,"

They walked outside where there was a little locked basement door, Anderson withdrew a key from his coat pocket and opened it revealing staircase into darkness. However once inside he turned on the lights revealing not only an armory but a training center. Inside there was a giant clothing section with giant blue and gray coats with crosses handing from the coat hangers as well...there were armory racks with pistols, snipers, shotguns, and certain knives. There was a shooting range, a hand-to-hand combat arena...and then there was a dummy obstacle course. The dummies were obviously made of foam for Yumie must have butchered every single one of them.

"In the eyes of the World the Vatican is nothing more then the Vatican...however what they don't know is we still house crusaders who fight for the status of the world,"

Anderson had two bayonets fly out of his sleeves and he ran them together creating sparks which made a makeshift cross, "We are the agents of divine punishment, God's angels sent to earth to eradicate our enemies."

Heinkel was both in awe as well as fear, "Who are your enemies?"

Anderson put away his blades and then grinned, his green eye seemed psychotic. He said one word, but the word itself still gave Heinkel shivers even after all those years:

" _Heathens."_

Anderson then gestured towards the weapons, "Want to practice with one...don't worry this isn't a commitment...you can play with them whenever you like...just never take anything outside of this bunker and don't attack another person."

He handed her a big pistol and pointed at one of the targets, "Take a few shots."

Heinkel turn to the target and squinted...it seemed so far away. She lifted the gun but it seemed so heavy until Anderson placed his hand underneath Heinkel's supporting her, "Now...fire!"

Heinkel squeezed the trigger and a gunshot echoed throughout the entire complex bouncing off the walls and back into her ears. The bullet flew and hit the target's left hip.

Heinkel sighed and set the gun down, "I'm not all that great..."

Anderson laughed, "You think _that_ is unimpressive?! You must be mad! Take a look at that!"

He pointed at the target and said, "He'd be doubling over in pain right now! Quickly Heinkel! Shoot 'im some more!"

Heinkel quickly grabbed the gun and fired wildly, the weight through her off, some bullets missed but some his the the chest, the right arm and one shot through the neck.

"Aye that's a kill!" Anderson cheered in a hardy manner and slapped Heinkel on her back.

Heinkel smiled but the bunker doors slammed open when in walked Maxwell, Maxwell was this 15 year old boy whom Anderson had met a few years before Yumie and Yumiko. He was tall with slender arms and legs, he had purple eyes and this white hair which was free in loose strands from his hand.

"Anderson," he said in an Italian accent, "We need to speak."

Anderson frowned, "Go back inside Heinkel,"

As they all went outside Anderson pointed Heinkel over to her rooms. As Heinkel walked around the corner she crouched listening into the conversation.

"So what is it Maxwell?"

Maxwell spoke in a dire urgent voice, "We've received a report about an organization attacking Orphanages."

"Hmm?" Anderson was perplexed, "The Orphanages...why them?"

"Well...the Bishop who sent the report said the Orphanages in question were home to Iscariot trainees. We've heard that the terrorists are well armed with auto rifles and grenade launchers. This also includes heavily armored vehicles."

Anderson clenched his fists, "Well then...let me put an end to this!"

Maxwell put up a hand, "However the Terrorists left a message at their latest incident: GIVE US ANDERSON OR THE CHILDREN BURN. It seems they are trying to draw you out Anderson."

"Then let me oblige them!" Anderson hissed through his teeth, "I'll send every last one of them to limbo!"

"Anderson!" Maxwell shouted, "The Pope also gave his opinion, he said that you will not engage the targets until they attack the base. He plans for them to expect you not to be there, and when they attack you'll be ready for them."

"What?" Anderson shouted, "Are you serious about using the orphanages as bait?! Making them tired?! I can't allow this!"

"The Pope ordered it Anderson!"

Anderson shouted back his voice echoing through the trees:

"TO HELL WITH HIS ORDER!"

For a while the silence itself was the loudest thing and then after a long time Anderson spoke, "Forget it Maxwell," He then turned and walked away angrily, "I **will** find them...I cannot allow the children God gave me life to protect die by these terrorists!"

Later that Heinkel was about to go to bed when she was getting some milk from the fridge, as she poured out a glass she heard a voice, Anderson's voice over the phone.

"Yes?...Hmmm...That's good very good...They're there? Excellent," he grinned, "They'll burn!"

As he hung up he spun around to notice Heinkel standing there with a glass of milk.

"Are you going after the bad guys?" She asked innocently.

Anderson smiled, "Yes dear...I'm going to make them pay...in blood..."

Anderson crouched down, "Don't tell Maxwell OK?"

Heinkel made a: "My lips are sealed motion with a smile,"

"That a girl...you're not lying...but your not telling the truth either..."

Anderson once out the front door waved his jacket until a bunch of bible passages waved around him until he disappeared with them and they flew into the sky.

In awe Heinkel watched them fly away.

"What are you doing?!"

Heinkel turned to see Yumie standing in the doorway, arms crossed

"Well...I-"

"You let Father Anderson go off on a secret mission without telling Maxwell didn't you?"

"OK please don't tell Maxwell that I...hold on! How did you know he wasn't supposed to go on it?"

She shrugged, "I was hidden, just like you...but unlike you I'm good at hiding."

Heinkel sighed, "Whatever...just don't tattle on him."

"I'm not," Yumie said bluntly crossing her arms, "I just wanted to know why you felt like I would."

"Ah..." Heinkel said at a loss of words.

"Is it because of my rage? Is it because You're used to Yumiko rather than me?"

"Well...uh."

"Well firstly I'll have you know long before you arrived I was Anderson's most successful student! I'm the only one who can give him a run for his money in a sword fight if I wanted to, and that was when I was 7!"

"Ummm...Yeah."

"So...what can you do?"

"Huh?"

"For Iscariot?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Anderson showed you the bunker right? That means he wants you to join Iscariot just like I am going to."

"What?!" Heinkel laughed nervously, "Get real...I have no talent..."

"Is that so?"

Heinkel stopped laughing and listened, "When we first met I thought you were just a no good Heathen stealing our food...but the way you fought, it was dirty, but highly skilled...how did you learn to fight like that on the street?"

"Well...I learned from this guy who I traveled with, he was this failed Circus magician who was an expert in knife throwing."

"So you have good aim?"

"Yeah sort of...hey...I've been meaning to ask how did you stop my knives? You looked like a dancing shadow."

She grinned, "Its the secret of a Berserker...the angry side of things always has power beyond comprehension. Then again most things in Iscariot do...take a look at Anderson...Anderson is a Regenerator."

"A Regenerator? What's that?"

"A human who's been augmented with a type of bloodline from one of the oldest Catholics: Beowulf."

"Beowulf? The guy who fights a monster naked? That's a bedtime story!"

Yumie shook her head, "Apparently after he became king of Hrothgar he used his fortune to train other warriors. Since God had chosen him he was able to share his power through blood. Anderson was one such successor."

"Anderson? So Anderson is in Beowulf's bloodline?"

Yumie shook her head, "No...Anderson WAS alive back then! He was there when Beowulf defeated Grendel, Grendel mother and the dragon. He told me at the time his name wasn't Anderson but his name was another."

"What?"

" _Wiglaff,"_

In the forest many miles from the Orphanage the bible passages finally flew towards the ground after about an hours time of travel where Anderson stepped foot in front of an abandoned mine.

He unsheathed two bayonets and walked up into the mouth of the mine and called out, "Any Heathens who dare strike against me, against Iscariot! Show your face Heathens!"

There was no response.

"Hmmm...they must like it down there where it's hot...don't worry...when I'm through with you you'll be in a place hotter than the deepest caves in the world."

The downward slope of the mine was intimidating, the wind was flowing behind him with the moonlight shinning behind him as he made the descent. The stairwell continued on for at least 3 miles underground until every single ray of light was gone...but Anderson had been in the dark once.

Then he heard it, as he reached the bottom level of the mine he heard shuffling footsteps. He was hesitant to turn on his flashlight but then he heard a machine whirring. The lights in the mine came on. They were these deep orange dimly lit lights that didn't illuminate the room all that well. But as Anderson turned he saw them, hundreds-no thousands of Ghouls! All of them now looking at Anderson with soulless eyes.

Anderson was completely surrounded, death was imminent and then he did something that even the mindless Ghouls were surprised at.

He laughed...

He laughed rather joyfully.

"YES!" he yelled as he extracted two bayonets from his jacket, "A perfect comeback for years of idle waiting!"

Back at the mansion Heinkel and Yumie were both sleeping in their beds until the sound Heinkel yawned and stepped out of bed.

She staggered over into the bathroom to lazy to turn on the light switch and just pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet, as she peed she gazed out the window and looked into the giant beautiful garden full of trees and bushes which were fun to play around in during the day time.

But she thought she saw something moving, as she pulled up her Pjs she looked closer until a red dot shined on her face. Heinkel gasped as she fell back as the bullet whisked through the window and hit the ceiling, through the empty space her head was.

Yumiko got up and put her glasses on as she ran to the bathroom, "What was that?"

Heinkel gasped seeing the red dot trace up Yumiko's body until it stopped in between her eyes. Heinkel jumped up and tackled Yumiko to the ground.

As they rolled out of the way Heinkel and Yumiko were watching the red dot sweeping past the wall cross from them searching for them.

Heinkel began to sigh breathing heavier but then she noticed a pain in her shoulder, she then touched it with one hand to feel a liquid.

As Heinkel shone it in the light she saw what it was.

 _Blood_

Yumiko screamed so loud it woke every single member of the the Orphanage got up.

Soon the entire house was being riddled with gunfire, bullets whizzing through the objects not strong enough to stop them. Many people hit the floor but those who were still confused were shot repeatedly, it was obvious that the guns were silenced, since no one heard the echoing gunshots but the only thing audible was the sounds of blood being split across the floor and the sounds of people screaming in fear.

Heinkel covered her ears but Yumiko removed one of her hands but she couldn't get her message across. She groaned and tried again.

"I need you to hit me!"

"What?"

"Hit me! Knock me out cold!"

"Why?"

"Do it!"

Heinkel sighed as Yumiko took off her glasses, as Heinkel pulled back her fist she felt the pain in her arm but soon thrusted it straight into Yumiko's face giving her a bloody nose. But she was indeed out cold.

A pause in the gunfire told Heinkel they were reloading-good time to move.

Heinkel threw Yumiko over her back as she stayed crouched down, the weight of Yumiko over her back did nothing to help her wounds and made the tear split even further.

Heinkel bit her lip as the gunfire resumed but they were in their room again, safe, the Orphanage's brick walls should've kept those away from the windows safe.

Heinkel then pushed Yumiko into the closet where her glasses were her glasses and katanna were and then she shut it.

"There you go...stay there!"

Heinkel then crawled along the ground, "I have to get to the bunker!"

Back at the mine the Ghouls reached their wrinkled undead fingers to Anderson but using his bayonets he severed each and every one of their arms. He relished in the blood being spilled on the ground laughing as he did it.

"Repent Sinners Repent!" he yelled as he swung down cutting a Ghoul in half, then whisking 5 bayonets from each sleeve and then throwing them into the Ghouls away from him, "Return to Babylon where you came from!"

Then the ghouls stopped coming at him, they just stood there silently, as Anderson was catching his breath he took notice of this and with extreme curiosity observed how they were now piling against the entrance.

"What?"

Then the PA system crackled on, "My my Anderson it's been a long time!"

"Huh Who is this?!"

"You probably don't remember me but I remember you...how you almost killed me."

"...Don't tell me...are you the vampire that made these?"

"Why yes of course! It just so happens that we had a little bit of a fight long ago...you thought me dead...but realistically all vampires are already dead aren't they? Well enough banter...while you were busy following the last words of an informant we just so happened to let him have one last phone call to you, your base is currently being attacked...the children are in trouble Anderson."

Anderson roared, "GODDAMN YOU FOUL BEAST! I'LL CUT YOUR HEART OUT!"

"Hehehehe! Glad to know the feeling's mutual my old "Friend" toodles!"

As the PA system crackled off Anderson yelled running at the Ghouls trying to cut through them and out through the opening, if he could just get past him he could make it to his Bible passages, but then explosions went off inside the mine causing the infrastructure to collapse, Anderson roared as he started to cut faster but the dirt seemed to pile all around him burying him.

Anderson roared as he began to cut through the Ghouls but there were so many, the top of the mineshaft began to collapse, dirt filling in like a dusty power began to fill the room making Anderson cut faster, the Ghouls didn't attack, just crowd together. Anderson began racing through the Ghouls slicing them with his bayonets until he found himself knee deep with soil, he continued to cut but it filled up faster. He began to worry.

Heinkel snuck into the kitchen from the stairs and was heading to the back door to the basement door outside.

Hopefully they wouldn't see her at night.

But as she got to the door a man in a black suit kicked the door open and Heinkel flew against the wall, her wound ached as it hit the wall bluntly.

The soldier laughed as he cocked his gun and aimed it at Heinkel, but she kicked the kitchen table over to knock right into the knee cap of the man.

The table itself wasn't very well supported and the table-top was heavy and landed on soldier's foot breaking some toes.

As he cried out Heinkel went to the knife drawer and pulled out a knife flinging it right into the soldier's head.

The soldier staggered backwards and dropped his pistol before yanking the sharp knife out of his head.

Heinkel grabbed the gun and aimed it at the man but the man laughed and said, "Heh heh...a little girl like you wants to play Army with her own gun...you don't have the guts to-"

The gunshot illuminated the kitchen, the soldier gasped as he moved his hand from his head to his stomach.

Heinkel was shaking as he looked up, "You...you shot me..."

Heinkel winced as she pulled the trigger three more times, the first two hitting into his chest, the last into his head.

His body fell to the ground lifeless letting the blood soak into the floor boards.

Heinkel whimpered almost dropping the gun. "I...I just killed him..."

She didn't have much time to reflect as another soldier came in. She screamed and fired another shot into his head, as he fell down the second came in and the bullet went straight into his eye, as the third came in Heinkel closed her eyes and aimed the gun but there was a clicking noise, as she looked she noticed the clip of the gun hit the floor.

Empty.

The soldier grinned as he took his knife out, "Us mercs have a sense of family too," he licked the edge of the blade, "Imma going to make you pay for what you did to them.

Heinkel whimpered as she closed her eyes once more she she didn't have to see the mercy raised it high above his head about to cut down into her, but then he screamed out.

Heinkel opened her eyes to see the man's hand was severed from his arm.

As the man clutched his open wound he turned to see Yumiko...no...Yumie holding her sword grinning madly, a red flash of evil in her eye.

" _Heathens!"_

She cried out giggling as she took out her katanna and swung around cutting off the merc's head seamlessly.

Heinkel whimpered seeing Yumie standing there completely consumed by her blood-lust.

She then screamed out jumping out the window running straight at the wall of Mercenaries. They cried out as they were suddenly being cut up by a tiny girl.

Heinkel watched in awe as her blade, bright and shinning in the moonlight moved like a serpent or an ocean wave and cut through each and every thug outside. They all screamed firing at her, but they all missed, their bullets whizzing past her or hitting another comrade.

Heinkel quickly backed away from the window but then she felt a hard hit to the back of head as she fell down.

She struggled turning around to see more mercs aiming guns at her head.

She glanced to see Heinkel outside too busy cutting the extra forces up, leaving Heinkel defenseless.

But then many Bible passages flooded the house flying in through the windows. The mercs who were confused soon found themselves impaled with bayonets.

Heinkel gasped as Anderson suddenly appeared in front of her panting, he was covered in dirt and blood holding two bayonets in each hand.

"Anderson!" Heinkel cried out running up wrapping her hands around his waist.

Anderson panted looking down, "Heinkel...where's Yumiko?"

"Here!" Heinkel and Anderson turned to see Yumie enter the kitchen through the window covered in blood, "I took care of the ones in the backyard."

Anderson looked around the house, "Oh my God...I let this happen," Anderson dropped to his knees, "I let this happen..."

Authors Note: Hey guys, i'm just giving an update on stuff that's going on. With schoolwork and senior projects I kinda get caught up in all of the other free stuff I do in my free time. So Whenever I'm not doing something I'm often not typing -3- so i wanted to apologize seeing that there are a few followers on this fanfiction whom I appreciate your support of the series. My plan is to now focus on finishing this Fanfic in particular before i do another, i've been working on two Alien Isolation Fanfics which I'm working on a lot and since I haven't even uploaded them I decided It was time for me to just sit down and finish this. So I'm gonna try to upload a chapter every few days or so and try to finish up. So please if you are new and just read this: Review it! I love seeing your comments on my work and I'd love to get feedback.

Sincerely ChaseInSpace~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a Hotel in London a man sat in his chair comfortable drinking blood out of a wine glass while also smoking a cigar. He was watching the camera feed from the mercenaries that had just been killed. But the second Anderson came into frame the corners of his mouth stretch into a sadistic smug grin.

"Ah Anderson...been a long time...so that's what you have been killing your time doing," he finished off the glass looking at the Asian girl with the sword, "domesticating pets."

He laughed snapping his fingers as some hitmen entered the room, one of them with a black barrett.

"Sir?" the hitman asked and the vampire turned to his minion, "Get my camera...I want to send a message..."

Back at the orphanage.

"ANDERSON!" the Archbishop yelled slamming his fist down on the table, the rugged priest sat across from him, "You have gone against the Pope's wishes and have sought out the enemy specifically when you were ordered not to!"

Heinkel was peaking through the cracked doorway to see Anderson's expression. He was solid, like steel, his eyes glaring back at the Archbishop, "I did what I felt God would have commanded me to do if he were the one I received my orders from. As the head of Iscariot I feel it's an obligation, no a calling, to protect the innocent children we house in our orphanages here today. We would be no better then the sickening Muslims and Pagans we fought so long ago..."

The Archbishop gripped the table, "You were ordered by the Pope, the next best thing to Jesus, not to attack! Since you don't have contact with God you do not have the right to go against his orders. As you say Anderson you are God's bayonet, you don't think, you do."

Anderson replied back, his tone grew darker, "I protected the innocent from the unholy clutches of evil. You're merely angry at the fact you had to fly all the way from Rome to have a chat with me here in Ireland."

The Archbishop was taken back, "A-Anderson! How dare you suggest I wouldn't give my life to protect these children and give them the up most care!"

Suddenly the phone rang next to the kitchen door where Heinkel was, she hid out of view as the Archbishop answered the phone.

"Yes?...What?"

He turned to Anderson, "Turn on the Television on to channel twenty three."

Anderson punched in the number on the remote and channel twenty three flickered on.

It was nothing but a simple message written in blood, next to the bloody message there was a dead corpse.

The message itself read: _"Public Service Announcement,"_

Anderson gasped seeing it, "Oh God...William...may your soul rest in Heaven."

The Archbishop looked at Anderson, "Who's William?"

"My contact, gave me the information on where to go to find the man making threats...but I believe they had him captured ahead of time..."

Suddenly the picture changed, it switched to a man in a chair half concealed in darkness. He had a cigar in one hand and in the other a wine glass of blood.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen watching across the world right now...I'm assuming you are...I mean what else would you be watching right now?"

He stuck his feet up on his foot stool, "Well let me get to the point, Anderson...I know you're no doubt watching this as we speak, if not I'll have this repeat in a loop for the next few hours until you get this message...so let me be honest about this..."

The man grinned and Anderson saw the two lower sharp teeth immediately, "Vampire? That would explain the Ghouls..."

The man spoke again, "Since we want to be specific about things let me be nothing but honest. Anderson, we've had the history you and I...back then during Constantinople, during the crusades, and finally during the potato famine...you and I have fought multiple times but I think we just don't fight like we used to anymore. I was so upset you went from swords and daggers to bayonets...are you trying to make a statement?"

His eyes squinted, "I mean you got sloppy during our last fight...you thought you killed me...unfortunately for you I've been biding my time...keeping antiques and shiny souvenirs as the years go buy and then I auction it off so I can have this wonderful fortune I hold! But enough bragging what am I doing this for?"

He took his cigar out of his mouth puffing a giant cloud of smoke at the camera, "I want another fight...the last fight left it quite anti-climatic...I mean all you did was stab me a few times and leave me in a freezing lake...so rude to leave things like that. So here's what I'll do...you will receive coordinates to my location and you should quickly come to find me. However if you don't...I have a handful of orphanages on my watch-list to hit...not to mention I have three individual targets I here are very important to you."

He raised a finger to take a sip of his blood wine and sighed as he pointed at the camera, "I will attack the Pope, I will attack you're student Yumiko Takagi, or...I will attack your Archbishop,"

The Archbishop began to sweat looking at Anderson as frustration was clearly building up on his face.

"You have 48 hours before I hit all three targets. I'll see you soon Andy...bye!"

Soon the footage looped but the TV exploded as a bayonet was sticking out of it, Anderson was panting hard.

Anderson turned to the Archbishop who was on the phone with Rome, his look was one of utter anger and rage and yet a clear calmness to him. _"Where...Is...he..."_

The Archbishop shook and returned to the phone call as Heinkel entered, "He's gonna attack Yumiko?"

Anderson turned to Heinkel with expecting eyes, "How much did you hear?"

As Heinkel was about to speak Yumiko entered from another door leading into the kitchen, "I was watching too...sorry."

Anderson turned his head to Yumiko and Heinkel, "You understand you must not take this lightly...you have to stay here!"

Heinkel shook her head, "No! We'll go with you!"

Heinkel winced as her wound on her back, "Look at yourself Heinkel...what help would you be? You've been here for one week and you think you can help me?" Anderson knelled down, "This is a vampire, vampires aren't terrorists or rapists, they are something much much worse."

Heinkel blurted out, "I don't care...you'll need help!"

Anderson shook his head, "He wants you to follow me so he can have you both...I'm sorry," Anderson turned his head, "Maxwell...take them back to their rooms...make sure you replace Heinkel's bandages."

Maxwell nodded , "Follow me." Yumiko followed her obidentally but Heinkel stared into Anderson's eyes "Let me come with you," she asked but he shook his head, "Aye...this is a trip I make alone."

Anderson got back up on his feet and walked with the Archbishop, "Tell Rome to send a helicopter for me to go to this hotel the vampire is staying at."

"What about me?" The Archbishop asked.

"The children come first, I need to get the Lexington Hotel Asap. You're helicopter should arrive in 2 hours."

After Heinkel waled to her room she gripped the bedside as Yumiko was changing the bandages on her gunshot wound, "Damn it Yumiko...we should be going with him..."

"Why? He told us to stay here."

Heinkel yelled back ,"Anderson is walking into a trap that's why!" Heinkel winced some more as Yumiko jumped, "Sorry Yumiko...its just...before this I hadn't had much of a family...and now I find a place I belong and I'm just so scared of loosing this family too."

"Heinkel..."

"Let Yumie out...if Yumie was here Yumie would have gone without hesitation."

Yumiko looked down, "But..."

Heinkel turned around placing a hand on Yumiko's hand, "Do you love Anderson? We need to help him."

Yumiko looked down and considered her decision, "We'll do it...but first we need some supplies."

After the new bandage was on Heinkel stood up, "Where?"

"The bunker."

They both quietly snuck out of the rooms quietly walking down the stairs hoping to make as little noise as possible. They had opened the door and found that Maxwell was outside in front of the bunker arms crossed, "Anderson told me to guard the bunker from you."

Heinkel gritted her teeth, "Maxwell...let us by!"

Maxwell shook his head, "I can't he told me not to-"

Suddenly a fist flew from the darkness behind Maxwell and sucked punched him to sleep. Yumie stood over him with a grin, "Should've listened!"

Heinkel was shook up, "How did you get from behind me to behind him?"

She shrugged, "Who gives a shit...let's get my sword."

An hour later a helicopter touched down in the front courtyard and the Archbishop hurried inside.

"Thank you for coming...now take me somewhere-"

Suddenly a katanna blade cut into the window from where the Archbishop was, Yumie grinned, "Open the door."

The pilot was about to reach for his phone but then turned to see a barrel of a gun pointed at him, Heinkel was wearing a smaller version of Anderson's priest robes and had grabbed two colts, "Take us to where Anderson went."

While this was occurring Anderson had just touched down a block away from the Lexington Hotel, a bible in right hand, his left caressing the handle of a bayonet in his coat pocket. He walked down the street, people saying, "God Bless you Father," and him smiling in return. Then he entered the Lexington hotel, it truly was a fancy hotel. The interior décor had a rich British feel to it. It's elevator had a glass window, each floor had a look-out area and he could easily see the top floor, the walls were a white snow color and it was all marble.

Anderson whistled impressed with the Architecture, "How ironic. I must stain this Heaven with blood.

Anderson removed a piece of paper from his coat pocket, on it read.

" _Go to the elevator, click floor B1."_

Anderson knew he was walking into an ambush but he knew there was no other choice. He walked into the elevator and pressed Basement Floor 1.

Once on the floor the nice interior of the lobby was lost to a steam-punk style: moldy walls, leaky pipes, and gas and fumes everywhere.

Anderson felt welcomes. He then set his bible in his back pocket and removed two Bayonets resting them in either hand.

As he walked out he noticed the giant maze of the basement he had entered. Immediately he heard numerous footsteps walking towards him, he turned to see mercs, just like at the orphanage, surrounding him with guns aimed.

Anderson smirked, "You know you are just being used right? If you die he will not shed a tear."

One of the mercs removed his gas mask and smiled to reveal two fangs, "We aren't mercs...we're his disciples!"

He licked his lips as he pondered aloud, "I wonder what Regenerator blood taste l-" He then screamed out as Anderson's Bayonet blade found their home in the vampire's eye sockets. There was a hissing sound as Holy steel met demonic tissue.

"May God have mercy on your soul Vampiric creature!"

The other vampire began to fire as the bullets literally bounced off of him, Anderson smirked as he withdrew two more bayonets, "You will never seen the light of day again, I feel it's too late for confessions," as the vampires ran out of bullets he spoke, "In the name of the Father, The Son, and the Holy Spirit," as the Vampires reloaded he moved his bayonets to make a cross, _**"AMEN!"**_

The helicopter Heinkel and Yumie were in were just crossing over the city the Lexington Hotel was.

"There! Set down there!" Heinkel cried pointing her gun to the helipad on the hotel.

As the helicopter was setting down mercenaries swarmed out of the building but Yumie had leaped out of the chopper and decapitated six of them at once.

She grinned as swung her sword back and severed three of the mercs in half with her sword.

"GET! US! OUT OF HERE!" The Archbishop cried as the helicopter lifted into the air Heinkel cried as there was some distance from the helicopter pad now. Heinkel threatened the pilot but he refused to move back. Heinkel gritted her teeth leaping from the helicopter, the lights of the city beneath her as she landed on her feet and rolled forward raising her her pistols to find all the bodies were cut down.

Yumie stood there, blood dripping from her blade, a mad grin.

Anderson was laughing as he gripped two bayonets as he hacked and slashed though vampire after vampire.

He hissed as he withdrew four bayonets on each hand and threw them all into five vampires blocking his view of the escape door.

Anderson chuckled, "Is this all you have for me?"

The PA system crackled on and laughing echoed in the room, "Hahahaha! Ah Anderson! You haven't dulled in the slightest these past centuries...however...I have a friend who's abilities even surpass mine."

Anderson raised an eyebrow as the door opposite to him opened up and out stepped a woman with long black hair, eyes as red as blood itself, wearing a black leather overcoat. She grinned as she opened her overcoat to reveal a sexy S and M outfit with machetes in pockets inside the coat.

"I decided to teach my girlfriend all abut how you fight and I'd see who'd win if I pit you against her. Have fun!"

Anderson grunted as he took out two bayonets striking a pose where each blade was pointed at her.

"No matter what mountain I must overcome I will overcome it!"

The girl laughed and with extreme speed struck Anderson's head with a machete blade knocking him back. The blade had made a deep cut above his eye but it was healing slowly. But a few seconds later the vampire had rapidly stabbed into his chest with two machetes. Anderson gasped dashing back clutching his wounds. The vampire smile as she stuck out her devilish tongue licking the blood off of the blade.

Anderson withdrew three more bayonets on each hand and threw them at the vampire. The vampire in return took out her machetes one at a time and chucked them at Anderson knocking each bayonet out of the air and landing four machetes into his chest. Anderson gasped staggering back.

" _I see,"_ Anderson thought, _"I think this Draculina is a little too skilled for me...I need to get past her..."_

Anderson withdrew as much bayonets as he could hold in each hand tossing them into the air. The vampire took out two machetes to defend from this. However Anderson opened his coat to allow his bible passages to fly around him and he'd disappear with them flying past the vampire girl out the open door behind her.

The girl was about to follow when the door Anderson entered through opened and Heinkel and Yumie just entered.

The vampire girl giggled, "This will be fun...destroying his little pets while my loving boyfriend will take care of your precious _'father'_."

Yumie and Heinkel looked at each other, both of them gripping their weapons as the vampire in front of them withdrew two machetes.

Anderson reformed from the Bible passages up the stairwell from the door. He panted as he waited for his body to heal his wounds dropping the machetes to the ground, "Bastard...the whore must have poisoned them," Anderson muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs to a big black double doorway.

He waited a few more seconds but he heard nothing so he walked up to the door and kicked both doors open, inside was a giant room of darkness, the only visible things were a big red chair with a brown table next to it with an ashtray and a bottle of wine. The only light in the room was the Television turned on to the camera of the room he was just in. As Anderson walked closer he saw two new people had entered the room.

"What?" Anderson looked closer and saw that the two people were Heinkel and Yumie, "NO! He yelled and began to run back to the door but the TV shut off and the doors slammed shut. Anderson found the handles but it wouldn't open.

" _Don't try your bible trick in here. The room is sealed tight."_

Anderson hissed as two bayonets flew from his sleeves and he held them in a combative position, "Show yourself coward!"

The voice in the darkness chuckled, _"Ah Anderson...I'm not hiding. I'm right in front of you. Right across from you. Behind you! Guess what I am? I am the darkness."_

Anderson clutched his bayonets as he backed to the door making sure he couldn't get surprised from behind.

" _Before we fight I want you to guess my name."_

"Why? You'll die none the less vampire."

" _Not quite...you see...I've been training for this moment. My showdown with the famous Alexander Anderson, Saint Guillotine, Angel's Dust, no matter what you're name is you are the supreme Vatican monster hunter. You're original name was Wiglaff. You were bestowed a power from God for your courage to stand beside Beowulf in the time of battle with the Dragon. You think I wouldn't know about you...but I think you've been alive more than the whole Roman Catholic Church itself!"_

Anderson growled as he responded harshly, "How do you know that creature of the night? The No-Life-King was born four hundred years ago! You couldn't have existed that long!"

The lights turned on and Anderson's eyes were blinded for a moment.

" _When you drink the blood of another creature you remember it's memories-"_

Anderson's eyes adjusted and standing before him was a vampire covered head to two in dark red armor with satanic markings all over it along with a mast with a bright red coloring that resembled the face of a dragon.

" _-even if the creature is a dragon."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heinkel and Yumie were standing across the female vampire, she stood there licking the blood from her machete blade as she walked closer, dragging each blade across the other trying to look intimidating. Heinkel backed up with her pistols in hand as she wanted to keep away, "Yumie, she looks dangerous." Heinkel spoke softly but then gasped to see a grin on Yumie's face.

"Go on ahead."

"What?!" Heinkel said surprised.

"Go on ahead, I'll keep this heathen here."

Heinkel blinked, she never liked Yumie like she did Yumiko but she felt something, "Yumie-"

"Go!" Yumie yelled gripping her katanna handle, "Remember I trained under Anderson almost my whole life. I'll be fine."

Heinkel wondered how she would do, it was only when Yumiko was around that Heinkel remembered that she was younger than her.

"Alright," Heinkel said readying her pistols, "But you better survive understand?!"

Yumie grinned, "Like I ever planned on dying. I wouldn't go somewhere that would get Yumiko hurt."

The vampire then leaped into the air, her machete blade behind her head about to slam it down on Heinkel's head. Heinkel winced as Yumie's blade blocked the blow, "Go! Now!"

Heinkel didn't hesitate she ran as soon as she could, as the vampire was distracted. The vampire then turned tossing a machete blade Heinkel's direction but with incredible spread Yumie knocked the blade out of the air and stood between the vampire and the exit door.

" _Should cry 'Amen' and kill the world shall slip back into its rightful place."_ Yumie said holding her sword over her head, "You shall not hurt a single feather of God's angels!"

As Heinkel ran out the door she found herself down a long hallway leading up to a stair case. As she ran she stopped as she felt like she was being watched. She looked up to see a whole swarm of vampires were clinging to the ceiling like the mercs from the orphanage.

Heinkel jumped back as one of the vampires wearing a black barret slammed his boot down on the location Heinkel was causing the concrete under his sole to crack on impact.

Heinkel lifted her guns and aimed them at the merc but soon the other vampires were on the ground with him.

"Hhahaha! Finally! Some action! The boss told us not to attack your petty Father…but he said nothing about you."

As he walked closer in the light Heinkel began to see features to her that were impossible to see in the darkness, the vampire was wearing some sort of military suit with his black barret with a satanic cross on it's top, he had an eye patch covering one eye and was holding two uzis in each hand. Heinkel felt fear like back at the orphanage but she didn't know what to do but back up. She then realized from her running her wound on her back was open again and bleeding.

"Heh! A little pipsqueak like you trying to kill us?! The Roman Catholic Church has no sense of proper judgement when it comes to soldiers! My Master made me when I had my eye gouged out and I was bleeding out during the civil war…but when he saved me he saw my true potential. My Master is a true war monger."

Heinkel began to shake but she kept a strong face, "I don't care if you're a vampire or not. I **will** kill you if I need to!"

He smirked, "Damn. What a fiery passion for blood, if only my first wife had that drive in bed."

He began to walk closer and Heinkel backed up further, "Are you scared? What a shame. I remember seeing the footage from the orphanage attack, seeing you fight was invigorating!"

On the pent house suit Anderson was dodging giant axe blades dodging as fast as he could as the vampire in the armor fought him.

He pulled his axe back and swung down into Anderson's shoulder. Anderson gasped spewing blood as he fell to the ground coughing it up. The vampire chuckled placing his foot on his back yanking the blade out of him.

"What's wrong little Wiglaff?! Fight me! Is it so tough to pierce my armor with your bayonets that you'd give up?"

Anderson roared as he withdrew four bayonets throwing them all into the vampire, they all stuck but the vampire laughed pulling each one off his armor, "I created this armor to fight you, you'd be hard pressed to find anything else to pierce this armor of mine. If I was a normal plain old human I wouldn't be able to move. Ah! The wonders of being a vampire!"

Anderson looked up, "What do you want with me anyhow? You've drank the blood of the Dragon my friend slaughtered years ago."

He chuckled, "Well you see it is fun. Being stronger than any other vampire, until you almost killed me. Once I survived I felt afraid you'd find me and kill me again. But I realized who you were, the dragon's memories telling me of Beowulf's victory which you made possible. Had you not interfered there would've been no story of victory. Had Beowulf not died you would've not been guaranteed the curse he was given to slay monsters. So I decided in order to assure my death would no longer happen, I'd kill you and drink your blood giving me the power of both a dragon AND a regenerator!"

Anderson coughed up blood but began to chuckle.

"Huh?! What's so funny priest?"

Anderson continued to laugh as he looked up, a giant cut across his face was healing, his body generating a steam from each wound, "You doomed yourself. Had you remained quiet the Catholic Church would've forgotten you. But after this statement you made against me, the church, and God, you think they'd let you live after killing me?"

The vampire stopped for a moment and Anderson chuckled some more, "You seriously thought after killing me the catholic church and Iscariot would just forget you? You are a fool. You made a threat to the Archbishop and the Pope on live television, of course we'll kill you…and what's more," Anderson stood up as he healed further, "If I die, the Catholic Church has already discovered a way to chemically engineer my properties into a new replacement. Kill me and a thousand more will come."

The vampire growled as he lifted his blade up and shouted, "DIE!"

Heinkel whimpered being cornered against the door as the head vampire merc stood over her grinning, "When I was a soldier I raped the women and the children, Red men and the niggers alike."

He pressed against Heinkel his breath in her face as she whimpered, "You'll make an excellent addition to my track record!"

Then right above Heinkel's head a blade pierced through the door stabbing the merc in the eye. He squealed as he staggered backward falling on his ass.

Heinkel gasped and turned to see the door opening, Yumie was covered in blood but she looked fine so it didn't belong to her.

In one hand she held a machete blade which she had broken off through the door in the vampire's eye, the other held her katanna, and in her mouth was the female vampire's hair dangling under her.

The vampires gasped with the lead vampire cradling his face.

Yumie then screamed as she charged at the group swinging her katanna blade decapitating the vampires one by one, there appeared to be at least a hundred in this wide hallway. Half of them were trying to run, half of them were trying to save their leader and fight back.

As Heinkel watched Yumie's rampage she took out one pistol and aimed it at any of the vampires with guns aimed at Yumie. Each bullet was dead-on headshot. Heinkel couldn't understand why she was suddenly better at fighting, was it her heart pacing, was it strength in numbers allowing her to act. No, she wanted to help her friend Yumie. She walked far behind her constantly shooting, constantly reloading, all happening during Yumie's rampage. But then Heinkel screamed out as a hand grabbed her leg, the lead merc vampire grinned opening his mouth, "You'll pay!"

Heinkel screamed reaching for her second pistol because she ran out of bullets, instead she grabbed a silver grenade and shoved it into the vampire's mouth pulling the pin. The merc leader still bind was confused by the feel of the girls neck, and realized at the last moment it wasn't her neck, it was a grenade. It exploded leaving a blood red mist mingling with a silver dust flying around, the dust on touching the vampire corpses caused them to sizzle lightly.

"You alright?!" Yumie cried as she ran back to see why Heinkel screamed, the vampires in front of her were taken care of.

"Yeah...I got him," Heinkel panted, she winced as the wound on her back was open wider.

"We need to get to Anderson," Heinkel said with an utmost urgency, "We need to stop this vampire!"

Anderson was being cut up, every single attack threw at the vampire didn't work, instead the vampire continually cut Anderson up with his double sided axe. Each and ever swing left a giant cut in Anderson where his entire body except his head was bloody and steaming.

"Well now Anderson," The vampire spoke with a cocky attitude, "Seems like you're loosing a lot of blood. You may be a Regenerator, but like any other creature on this planet you'll soon run out."

Anderson wanted to laugh, to hide the fact he was worried about loosing, but he couldn't. As he tried to stand up he could feel the muscles in his right leg ripping leaving him on the floor unable to stand on it.

"Well now...it seems dinner is served!" The vampire grinned lifting up his axe over Anderson's neck, "Time to Eat!"

The door burst open and Yumie had swung her sword blade blocking the axe. The vampire grunted and with a hard swing pushed Yumie so hard she did a flip. Yumie landed on her two feet stabbing her katanna into the ground to slow her slide.

"Hmmm...excellent Anderson! Your protege has come to die with you..."

As the vampire was distracted Heinkel came in and shook Anderson who was lying on the ground, "Father! Get up!"

Anderson groaned and said, "I can't...just let me heal first."

Heinkel shook her head, "Not in here! You're in harms way!"

As they were fighting Yumie and the vampire traded blows, he was fast, but Yumie's speed was a little faster. Either way neither did any sort of damage to each other. The vampire was covered in armor, but he couldn't land a hit on her.

After some arguing Heinkel began to drag Anderson with all her might, Anderson moved a little himself but she was only able to get him into the stair-well.

"Yumie," he spoke I a raspy voice, "Help Yumie..."

Heinkel nodded pulling out her guns reloading the one she had already used.

She ran in there aiming both and began to fire away at the armor, each bullet bounced off of him.

As he swung hard against Yumie she was knocked hard against the chair in the room which in term broke the television set.

He was about to attack her but Heinkel fired off more bullets. She began to get worried as she ran out in both guns and the vampire stomped over to her, he was so much taller and intimidating, "Not even bullets could destroy my armor! You have no weapon against me!"

He then swung up to cut Heinkel in half but the attack was blocked by Yumie's blade once more. This time she was covered in blood, glass sticking into her skin, and it looked like she was reaching the limit of her endurance. The vampire laughed removing the axe blade and before Yumie could react he swung down harder and faster shattering the sword into pieces.

Yumie gasped as the vampire swung his axe using the flat end to knock Heinkel against one wall and knock Yumie into the television set. She looked like she had no endurance left at all as she slide to the floor with her sword handle in hand.

For Heinkel time slowed down. She knew she couldn't defeat him, she was out of silver bullets and even if she had them that armor would still be in the way In her head a million things zoomed by. Father Anderson, Yumie, Death. She began to give up, just sit there and await the inevitable. But then as her hand slide on the floor it found the handle of one of Anderson's Bayonets. Suddenly Heinkel had an idea as she ripped off a piece of her tattered Iscariot coat.

Yumie was panting, she knew there was nothing she could've done now. "You put up an honorable fight," the vampire said gripping his axe handle, "It's time I give you an honorable death."

Before he could even move the axe blade up, Heinkel charged at the vampire in his armor. She gripped the bayonet with two hands leaping up and slamming it's blade directly into the helmet getting it stuck there. The vampire backhanded her to the ground.

"Heh! What was that supposed to-"

He then stopped, he smelt something.

He used both of his hands to grab the bayonet, as he ripped it off he noticed tied to the end was a silver grenade.

He cried out as a giant explosion of silver dust entered the room. Heinkel laughed nervously, "I-It worked!"

Heinkel remembered Yumie as she got back up. Being knocked to the ground didn't help the wound on her back though.

Heinkel ran over to Yumie to find she had blacked out before anything happened.

"Yumi-"

Then a shadow loomed over them, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Heinkel gasped the vampire still wasn't dead. He was still in his armor minus the explosion knocking off the plating on his face and hands leaving him with no gloves or helmet. He laughed manically as the silver dust did exactly as it did with the others, it dissolved through. But this vampire's skin was resisting, it was still burning like acid but he was still up.

"You little Bitch!"

Heinkel was about to back up but saw Yumie wasn't awake yet and stood in front of her. She stood weakly though, the pain on her back was unbearable.

"Now! Die!"

He yelled but suddenly his hands exploded in a red flurry from his body. He cried out as his arms were nothing more than stumps. Anderson was back inside the room, his legs were healed to the best of their abilities though, he was still pretty torn up.

"You want an honorable death?"

The vampire had walked backward falling down and on his back.

"I shall give you a honorable death," Anderson moved tqwo bayonets to form a cross, _"We are Iscariot. We are the instruments of Divine Wrath on Earth. Together we march in lockstep to shatter the dreams of the sinners and the heathens,"_

The vampire was whimpering as Anderson placed two of his blades against his neck,

" _AMEN"_

 _One Year Later..._

The Orphanage was fully restored to it's proper order, the entire compound was repaired from when the mercs attacked. All was well, Heinkel was fully healed, the vampires were dead, and the Roman Catholic Church was pulling strings to make an adequate excuse for the television broadcast being a fake.

Heinkel was sitting on the same bench she was when she had arrived a year earlier, sipping hot coco.

"Heinkel!" Yumiko called and she turned, "What?"

"Come on inside!"

Heinkel sighed drinking the rest of her hot chocolate bringing the cup inside with her.

As she entered the kitchen she found a cake waiting inside. It read, _"Happy Birthday Heinkel Wolfe."_

Heinkel blinked looking at the cake and Anderson walked in placing a hand on her shoulder, "Exactly one year ago, you were in our kitchen stealing food...now you are stealing midnight snacks!" Anderson joked smiling warmly.

Heinkel smiled happily as Yumiko came in with a box. "Ohhhhh! I can't wait to show you!"

Anderson smiled, "All in good time Yumiko...Heinkel."

Heinkel turned to Anderson, his expression changed, "Can you have a seat.

Heinkel was confused but did so taking a slice of her birthday cake, the flavor was vanilla with cheesecake.

"Heinkel...we were just thinking...me and Maxwell...about the events that happened last year."

Heinkel asked, "The Lexington Hotel?"

Anderson nodded, "We saw that you were an amazing person with incredible skill."

Heinkel laughed nervously, "I did nothing! In fact the only thing I did was blast the armor off of that vampire in the hotel."

Anderson chuckled, "If ya didn't do that we'd all been killed. Maybe he could've overthrown the Roman Catholic Church...but you saved us."

Maxwell entered smiling holding two boxes. She handed Heinkel the bigger one first, "Get dressed see how it feels."

As Heinkel entered the bathroom she found inside the box was a similar uniform to the one she wore last year, except there were a pair of black circular glasses sitting inside the box.

As she stepped out she looked like a different person, she looked like an agent of God.

"Suits you nicely little Wolf."

Heinkel then asked, "I was wondering what was with the cake."

Anderson chuckled, "Well you see I named you Wolfe because you remind me of one. You're hair is white like a wolf, you are quiet, and majestic like a wolf. But underneath that exterior is a beast waiting for a single moment to unleash itself I know there is."

Heinkel then took the second box and opened it to reveal two pistols, both of them were silver and much much smaller that the first one she used. They both had the words, " _Iscariot, Section 13,"_ engraved on them.

"Hold on...Anderson...are you-"

Anderson nodded, "Yes, we're offering you change to become a Judas Iscariot."

Yumiko smiled and Maxwell slapped Heinkel's shoulder.

"B-B-But Anderson! I'm still a coward, I barely killed any vampires at the hotel! I have no will at all!"

Anderson laughed, "When I faced that vampire did you think I wasn't scared? I was pissed, but trust me I was also scared."

Yumiko spoke softly, "I'm a coward all the time, Yumie is my courageous side. If I can get along like that you can get along as well Heinkel."

Heinkel looked at Anderson and back to Yumiko, "Why?"

Anderson seemed confused "Why offer me a chance, I wasn't an expert like Yumie or you, why'd you waste your time on me?"

Anderson smiled placing his hand on Heinkel's shoulder, "Don't think why right now little girl. I want to ask you-" Anderson held open the box with Heinkel's new pistols, "-yes? Or no?"

Heinkel felt ashamed, to be put up in this situation with little to no reason for deserving it. She couldn't throw knives like Anderson or sword fight like Yumie, all she could do was aim well. But she saw something in Anderson's eyes begging for her to accept.

Heinkel nervously agreed taking the box, "Yes sir."

Anderson smiled, "Thank you...you won't regret it."

Heinkel found that to be incorrect. Sometimes today she wished she just killed Yumie and stole food so she couldn't have been so attached. She wished for Father Anderson not to use the Nail of Helena on himself to be on even grounds with Alucard. She regret not being killed by the Captain a hundred years ago.

But God has chosen her path for her. Heinkel snapped back to reality, she was gripping the blade hard with both hands to the point of shedding blood.

Heinkel sighed as she got up to hang up her katanna and wash her hands.

She missed them all so dearly. She wished she could've been the one to send the Angel of Death to Hell. But there was hope, this offspring of Walter C. Dollneaz would provide a great therapy for her anger management. She would cut off his arms and legs and hang him from a street lamp with his own wires at the same time using him for target practice. No silver bullets just regular, wouldn't want him to die off the bat now would she.

AUTHORS NOTE: Heyo! It's been so long since i've done an author's note. Idk if anybody is still reading the story much but if you are and you haven't review plz do! Every little bit counts even if it's tearing me another asshole.

Now I'm trying to at least have a one chapter a week system building up to hopefully ending the story in the 10-20 range. So i've just been watching Hellsing, reading the manga, hoping to get little details to work off of and I think I went into wonderland with Heinkel's backstory. I wish to develop on her a lot in the coming next chapters however I think we've moved to far from Hellsing for quite a while. I think it's time to return to the manor for a bit of tea and crumpets. So some things to look out for in the future is I'm thinking of showing off a third organization in the grand scheme of things, since Hellsing is Great Britian, Iscariot is Rome, what should America be? The Free Masons or the Illumanti? Tell me via notes or reviews. See ya next time kidz!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thomas was sitting in the Hellsing Mansion in his Father's study as he was going over case files about the explosion that killed him. The police had confirmed that his father was shot with a silenced pistol but the car exploded after he was killed. Was it a means to destroy evidence?

Tom leaned in closer to the files until the office phone rang, Thomas reached over picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Yes is this Gregory Penwood?"

Thomas gripped his chair, "No, this is Thomas Penwood. Who is this?"

The woman on the other end didn't answer, "What happened to him?"

"He was assassinated...now who is this?"

The girl sighed, "I'm Margret Walker of the US, I was hoping to arrange a meeting if this was fine with you. You are the Hellsing head right?"

"Huh? How do you know about Hellsing?"

"I can't say more over the phone, let's say we have common interests between you, me, and the Vatican."

"Like what?"

"The Nazis, we'll meet at the VersaillesMuseum OK? This Friday at 3:00 Pm alright?"

"Now hold on one min-" the other end just hung up leaving Penwood holding the phone with no answers.

Down in the lower estate Marcus was sitting in his room with some bandages all over his hands staring at them like they were loaded guns. Suddenly a knock came and he scooted as far as he could from the door. Seras came in with a bowl and bucket of ice with a blood pack in it. She entered with a courageous smile.

"Hey...how are you doing?"

Marcus didn't respond as he just stared at her, Seras's courageous smile turned to a sigh of frustration as she sat the bowl in front of him and sat down on the other bed in the room, "You need to eat you'll get weaker if you don't."

Marcus spat at her, "How do I know I'm not human already and you just put your blood in there for me to drink?"

Seras looked down, "I guess I can't prove it to you...so instead of locking you in some room waiting for you to drink I'll just tell you what's going on."

Seras pointed to her neck revealing two bite marks on her right side, "When I was alive I was a police officer, a girl hoping to follow in her father's footsteps and take from crime what crime took from me. But one night I was deployed in a Town called Cheddar, the Priest had turned into a vampire and turned any and all of my fellow officers into ghouls."

"Ghouls?"

"The result of a human bitten by a vampire who isn't a virgin. You were lucky, considering your looks I figured you'd been laid by now."

Marcus looked extremely annoyed, "Hey! I gotten close a few times!"

Seras continued, "I was the last one left, my squad had turned and the Priest was on me, molesting me and threatening to rape me and then turn me into a ghoul. Then my Master came."

"Master?"

"My Master Alucard, he was a giant looming figure who hunted down his own kind. After destroying the priest's ghoul army the priest had his claws to my throat, begging for a deal. Alucard asked me if I was a virgin, when I said yes he shot a bullet through me and killed the priest."

Marcus looked shocked, "He shot you?!"

"He needed to kill the priest, I was scared then but when I look back on it and if I said no Alucard might have let him get away to rape some other girl. I'm glad he did what he did," Seras looked back at Marcus, "Then he asked me if I wanted to live. Instead of shooting me and walking away he asked my if I wanted to live. When I accepted he drank my blood making me his only apprentice."

Marcus laughed, "You make it sound like he was tough."

Seras stared at him, her red eyes glowing with a sort of ferocity, "He IS tough, he sleeps underneath the entire mansion until a worthy opponent challenges him. Until then I'm Hellsing's trashwoman."

Marcus shrugged, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well two things...first you need to drink. When I was a vampire I was strong, strong enough to rip twenty mens' heads off. But when I challenged another vampire she destroyed me, stabbed me in the back, cut out my eyes, and" she pointed to her mist like arm which moved with the wind like the wing of a bat, "cut off my arm. I was doomed, until I drank the blood of my lover Pip Bernadotte."

"Who's that?"

" _'Who's that?' he says."_

Soon right between Seras and Marcus a body began to form into reality Marcus was shocked as suddenly a man stood before him, he wore a giant hat with a long ponytail hanging from the back of his head, he wore one eye patch over one eye and he was covered in mercenary clothes, a green jacket, ammo bandoliers, and even some guns handing on him.

"I thought the reputation of the Wild Geese would have been remembered by Hellsing more often."

Marcus found it incredible hard to find words, "Who is that?"

The man yelled at him, "SHE JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU!"

Seras grabbed his shoulder, "Pip! Don't yell!" she turned to Marcus, "Sorry about that, Marcus this is Pip Bernadotte, my boyfriend."

Marcus nodded, "Alright...but how did he just get...like right in front of us?"

Pip removed a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, "You see, ma cherie has a special ability to leave a shadow where ever she goes. It covers a 20 mile span, and in that span I can appear whenever I want to. I suppose you can call me the watch dog."

Seras gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And an adorable watch dog you make."

Marcus spoke up, "Ok...but what was the second thing?"

Seras pointed to Marcus's bandaged hands, "You know that thing that happened yesterday? Well you're not the only one who could do that."

Marcus was surprised, "Who else can?"

"When I just turned into a vampire Hellsing had a butler who had that exact ability."

"Who?"

"The old Butler, Walter C Dollneaz."

"Wait...so this ability...with the wires came from my great grandfather?"

Seras nodded, "We did a DNA run to see if you were related and you are most definitely the same bloodline. I don't know how Walter had kids though, I assumed he was a virgin."

Pip smirked, "Maybe he had his fun as a kid. You know before he turned into a vampire."

"Hold on. My great grandfather was a vampire?"

Pip nodded, "Aye, betrayed us all is what he did. Stabbed us in the back, he did. Died a hundred years ago."

Marcus looked from Seras and looked at his bandages hands, "What does this have to do with my power? Why do I have it?"

"Integra told me that Walter was engineered from birth in the early 1930s, they wanted to engineer the first human that was able to kill vampires without the use of guns, crosses, stakes, the usual vampire hunting tool kit. They then introduced the idea of combining DNA that allowed spiders to secret their own webbing into humans."

"So I'm fucking Spiderman?"

"No, your body can generate it's own version of webbing but it'll be a thing razor wire that can move just like any muscle in your body."

Marcus looked at his bandaged hands one more time and thought of those wires he secreted.

"Personally I think we should ditch you," Pip began, "but Seras tells me she wants to train you"

"Why?"

Seras smiled, "It'd be nice to have you on the team. We need to train you anyway. That's why we're going to be doing some target practice outside right now."

"Wait you're letting me out?"

Seras nodded, "Make a run for it and i'll break your legs."

Marcus gulped and nodded as Seras opened the door into the big red hallway.

"Follow me."

 _Meanwhile at the Iscariot Home Base in Ireland_

Jacob was walking though a metal hallway underneath the earth with two other bishops.

"How thick is the hull?" Jacob asked.

"four times thicker that that of a tank your grace."

"How about it's combat systems?"

"The most effective user interface system possible, paid from generous donations."

"The guns what are they like?"

"The grenade launchers fire a large wave of long range grenades which can explode even the fastest of military aircraft. The machine guns have armor piercing ammunition which can shred through tanks like paper."

"Does it have a name?"

Soon they all walked through an open doorway into a giant holding loft. In the middle was a giant aircraft carrier with four ginormous propeller blades on each side, it had a big glass window on the frond of the ship with a giant bulky exterior similar to a turtle with a opening rectangle at the bottom for cargo.

"The ship mates have taken to calling her, _"The Judgment."_

Jacob grinned gripping the hand railing in front of him overlooking the ship.

"Of course that would be its name. What else would it be if it wasn't going to be used by Iscariot to deliver Divine Punishment?" Jacob turned to a nearby worked who was operating a crane to move cargo boxes on to The Judgment, "Have they looked in the boxes?"

"No...why?"

"Nothing, we'll need what I have to beat Alucard."

 _Back at Hellsing Mansion_

It was a cool night outside the Hellsing Manor, Marcus stood with Seras in the back yard as she used her mist like arm to set up some long distance targets far away.

"Ok...just be calm alright?" Seras said as she turned her vampire arm into a normal one before taking off the bandages on Marcus's hand. To his surprise the hand was completely healed, no scars at all.

"What? How is this possible?"

"You're a vampire, you're healing is going to be top notch anyway. But if you don't drink blood it won't always be perfect. I learned that the hard way."

She then removed from her back pocket a pair of fingerless gloves. "Here you go, these belonged to him."

"Why do you want me to wear them?"

"I think Walter used these to concentrate on where his wires came out."

Marcus looked at them skeptically and slide them on.

"Alright...i don't know how he did this but, try to concentrate on one wire."

Marcus closes his eyes and imagined a wire coming out of his thumb and he felt a tiny pricking pain and opened to see a shiny blue wire coming out.

"Ah!" Marcus cried out staggering backwards.

"Calm down! Just focus!"

Marcus's breathing calmed down till the wire appeared to move under his will.

"Now...cut the pot in half," Seras pointed to the target she set up.

Marcus squinted, "It's pretty far."

"Don't try to look at it exactly...just imagine a third eye in your head."

"Third eye?"

"Yes...imagine you can see beyond your own form."

Marcus closed his eyes inhaling and exhaling before wiping the wire at the pot shattering it diagonally.

"Whoa!"

"Cool huh?" Seras smiled, "Walter did better but you can do better...now cut the other pot in half...don't try to-"

Suddenly the PA system rang out.

" _ALL AVABLE HELLSING TROOPS MOBILIZE! VAMPIRE ATTACK IS UNDERWAY!"_

Seras punched Marcus's shoulder, "Well, you'll get better target practice like this."

Marcus shook wondering what she meant but none the less followed her.

"Get on my back."

"Huh?"

"Get on my back."

Marcus was slightly confused but he did as she told him and surprisingly she supported his weight and then her mist like arm folded past him forming two giant wings and Seras took off into the skies flying to the target location, Marcus screaming the whole way.

 _In a Remote location in London._

A woman was sitting by her hotel window chewing on her pen looking out before her hotel door opened.

"I'm here what is it?"

She turned and threw the pen at him, "There's been a vampire attack you lazy ass!"

"Vampire attack? Is it the Nazis?"

"I think It might be,"

She turned back towards the window, the figure behind her in the darkness asked, "What should I do Master?"

"Kill them all, every last vampire there. Interrogate a few first but leave no survivors."

The figure chuckled, "Right away my Master."

As he backed out the door he seemed to disappear into the shadows, the woman still stared out the window looking up into the night sky.

 _Meanwhile at the abandoned construction site._

A whole horde of ghouls and vampires were walking around the permeter with boxes moving them into helicopters. One by one they all seemed to disappear into the sky just before thunder broke out.

Christopher stood out on the open top floor which was unfinished smoking a cigarette breathing it's smoke into the city air.

"Christopher?" he turned.

"What is it?"

"What does the Major need with all this steel?"

Christopher took another puff of his cigarette, "It's not our place to know. We just do as he says understand?"

The vampire looked slightly nervous, "Christopher...I'm just curious...is the Major all right? Since he's come back we've only seen him on the monitors, the other Nazis from a hundred years ago claim he made all his speeches in person."

Christopher breathed out more nicotine, "We don't need to question the Major's motivations, the power he's given you should be enough compensation for your loyalty," Christopher walked up to the subordinate, and lowered his glasses. The soldier whimpered seeing some sort of evil in his green eyes that implied a deathly threat, "Now get-"

He suddenly stopped turning his face towards the night sky and he grinned.

"Hellsing ist on the move...EVERYONE!" he yelled and they all turned towards him, "Any steel that was not collected must be left here. We'll have to go to the drop off zone while we still can. Seras Victoria is on the way.

"But Captain." the soldier stammered, "Couldn't you fight her? You are the strongest in the army."

Christopher grinned crushing his cigarette in hand letting the heat sizzle into his flesh, "I'd love to...but I have bigger enemies to fight," he walked into the helicopter side door, "Like Alucard..."

The helicopters spun to life and lifted into the air leaving the worker vampires in the construction site, the rain had just begun to fall in and drizzle. Thunder sounded and lightning illuminated the night sky.

As the lightning shinned with the normal blue a red bolt hit the ground in front of the construction sight, it turned out to be Seras with Marcus on her back.

"You can let go now we landed."

Marcus almost didn't let go until she kicked him off.

Marcus hit the ground suddenly aware of the rain, "Well...it lest we'll be inside."

"Hold on," Seras said holding her hand in front of him, "We're here because of vampires...If they are here I need to know you'll be safe."

Marcus smirked and replied cockily, "Safe? Did you see what I did to that pot?! I'll be perfectly fine."

Seras turned, "Then pull out more than one wire."

Marcus was confused, "Pull out more than one wire. Place your hands together and pull some wires out."

"Uh...how do I...'pull' them out?"

Seras sighed, "Concentrate on one hand, now place your other hand with it and spread it apart till you have wires."

Marcus inhaled and exhaled doing as she said and as he separated he saw seven thing light blue strands of wires coming out of his hand.

"Whoa!"

Seras smiled as she reached into her vampirc like arm and pulled out two giant machine guns, each reading, "HARKONNEN 2 VLADIMIR"

Marcus gasped at the sheer size of the guns and each had an ammo trail leading into her arm.

"Let's go!"

She then charged at the door kicking it in, inside there were vampire workers holding assault rifles aiming at the door, but as she got in she immediately fired at the vampires in front of her. The bullets were so big each shot along could make a vampire a cripple. She was shredding the entire house with the bullets flying everywhere. The vampires began to run from her causing her to run after them.

As Marcus made it inside some vampires popped out from hiding and attacked. Two bullets hit him in his sides and he grunted swinging his silver blue wires at them. In fact it was so quick the vampires didn't notice they had their heads cut off. The continued to shoot for a bit until their heads fell off.

Marcus gasped in awe and groaned as the bullet wounds hurt him greatly. Then two more popped out from hiding from the stair well doorway and with all wires he cut the four vampires into seven pieces each.

Then As Marcus turned to see Seras walking down a hallway firing her guns a single vampire had a shotgun and was sneaking up on her. As he readied his gun he cried out as Marcus' wires were suddenly visible wrapped around his arm and they severed it clean off. Well...not _clean_ really.

The vampire cried out and Seras without looking twirled around and with a single kick knocked the vampire's head off. A giant gush of blood sprayed from his neck like a water fountain and his body fell to the ground, his head had bounced off the walls and on the floor slightly before stopping in front of Marcus's feet. His scared expression frozen on his face and Marcus shuddered.

Soon the gunfire stopped and Marcus saw Seras standing in an unfinished hallway, but the rest of it was drenched in blood.

"Jesus," Marcus said as he walked up behind her, Seras had let her guns go with the harnesses on her shoulders to keep them from falling on the ground.

"Do you know what this is?"

Seras turned, her mist like arm was holding a strange gun, Marcus didn't recognize it.

"...No."

She chucked it at Marcus and he caught it in time, "That is an IM-P40, it was a popular gun for the Nazi's to use, realistically it was a piece of shit with the range. But it's been modified."

She held her hand open prompting for Marcus to throw it back and he did so, "Now, only one organization would do that."

There was suddenly a scream and they both turned to see a vampire running away dropping his guns.

"Wait!" Seras cried and Marcus threw his wires at him, all of them missing. Seras began to run at the vampire until a gunshot went off, the bullet whizzed past Seras's face and had her reaction time been off she would've been killed. The bullet went through the vampire's throat and his heat flew off and landed at Seras's feet.

She grabbed her guns and aimed them at a figure standing at the end of the hallway. He was a tall man wearing a dirty beige trench-coat, he had black wild overgrown hair which hung in front of his face in bangs, his face was obscured in darkness but the only thing visible was his black ray-band sunglasses which shinned in the hallway with the little light there was. He had two hands both of them wearing black fingerless gloves. In his right hand was a giant silver revolver which was so freakishly big it was bigger than the Jackal.

His free hand reached into his jacket pocket to remove a cigarette and he put it in his mouth. He then reached for his lighter, raising it to his face and flicking it on Seras and Marcus could see his mouth and teeth had blood all over it. The light flicked off and he breathed out a small puff of smoke.

" _Are you vampires?"_

Seras grunted aiming her guns at the man, "Save those bullets they won't work on me."

Seras growled, "I've taken down Zeppelins, planes, jets, missiles, and even tanks with these bullets."

The man breathed out smoke, "Go ahead and try," he then sheathed his magnum, and moved his hands to cover his face.

Seras grinned, "Those overs didn't even make a dent in my ammo count...but I'll be happy knowing I used it on you."

She then pulled the trigger, the bullets whizzing down the hallway plunging themselves into the man, the bullets that didn't hit hit the floorboards causing a sort of dust to form.

After a while Marcus noticed that this had been going on for more than just a few seconds, it had been going on for at least six minutes. Suddenly Seras's guns clicked empty, the bullets on the ground at her feet. She was grinning seeing the damage she had created, "So you couldn't take them huh?"

But then Marcus and Seras heard an unmistakable sound, the sound of wood moving, the sound of a heavy object hitting the ground.

Footsteps.

Seras stared at the man as he stepped out of the crater Seras had made, in fact he looked relatively fine with the exception his coat was slightly torn up, whatever it was made up it was made to withstand a lot of damage.

As he stepped in the light he removed his cigarette to puff out smoke, Seras soon saw now that he was closer he wasn't a man at all.

He was a boy, an eighteen year old boy. He was tall but the features on his face confirmed this.

"Told you those bullets wouldn't work on me."

Seras kept on grinning but internally questions ran through her mind about him. But as he took another step two wisps of her arm touched the guns dissolving them into her arm and another wisp reached over to her normal arm. She then reached in and pulled out another gun: a pistol. It was big and had a silver sheen to it, on the side it read, _"Hellsing Arm 454. Casull Auto."_

Her vampiric arm crossed around her and and she place the barrel of the gun on her arm's side as a a firing board, the barrel pointed at the boy. The boy then reached in his jacket pocket withdrawing the magnum, he did the same as her putting his arm in front of him and resting the butt of the gun on it ti steady his aim.

They were both ready to pull the trigger, both ready to end the other's life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marcus couldn't breathe, he didn't know who'd fire first, the boy or Seras. Both guns were cocked and seconds from firing. Then the trigger was pulled, both guns went off, two bullets passed each other, like cars on a highway and zoomed past each other. Seras dodged the bullet but she wasn't fast enough to not get her arm blown off. Seras bullet hit the boy knocking him to the floor.

Seras grinned as her arm formed into a sort of mist and reformed back into flesh instantly.

"As that all you have?"

She went to pick up her gun but realized her mortal arm was completely paralyzed. She gasped as she could only move her fingers. "What the Hell?"

Then the boy stood up, blood was dripping from his head but the bullet was still sticking out.

"Nice try…a silver bullet could pierce my skin," Then his coattails began to flap, a black mist whipping past him, "but I am a werewolf stronger than the average."

Marcus staggered back, _"W-Werewolf?"_

Then his formed changed, the black mist connected with his skin, one hand turned into a furry hand with claws. He grabbed his glasses putting them in his jacket pocket. His human eyes were red and shinning in the night.

Then he became solid, the hulking wolf man was twice as tall then before and his teeth were stained red with blood.

Seras moved her hand again and saw she was able to use her arm again, she used her speed to her advantage grabbing her gun and aiming it at the werewolf, "So I _can_ hurt you with these huh? Then you won't be able to withstand every gunshot I fire your way!"

Seras fired a hailstorm of bullets at the monster but with incredible speed he dodged every one of them. Then his entire body dispersed into a black mist that surged forward, the coat, glasses, gloves, and pistol appeared to be swimming in the black mist only reforming when his coat was in place. He roared shoving the gun in Seras's face. She was surprised as the bullet went off shooting through her face. Her body acted for her zooming backwards on her last command, but soon the brain wasn't responding and she bounced to a stop behind Marcus.

Marcus gasped looking at the werewolf in front of him. He growled pulling more wires from his hands wrapping them all around his arm. But instead of exploding into a thin red paste withheld, it bled lightly but the werewolf growled grabbing the wires tugging on them. Marcus yelled in pain as he felt like his entire right arm was about to be torn off, but then he saw Seras's gun in front of him and he jumped to action, letting himself be pulled forward to gran it with his left hand and aim it, it would be tough since he was right handed but he began to fire wildly, the bullets zooming down the hallway into the body of the werewolf. He yelled out reforming into a mist and escaping through cracks in the floorboard above.

The wires around his arm fell to the ground, and Marcus's gun was empty.

He gasp as he saw blood dripping from the cracks above, the sound of the wood creaking underneath a large weight as he walked.

Marcus began to panic, "Seras…" he said softly. Soon through a small hole a silver bullet he fired into the werewolf dropped in front of him.

"Seras?" another bullet dropped, then another.

Marcus turned around and ran to Seras's body, oddly the wound was small but Seras wasn't breathing.

"Seras! Don't die! I know you're not dead! You need to get up!"

Then a giant hole was made as the werewolf crashed down in front of Marcus. He gasped inching back from him but he didn't pass Seras's body. The werewolf growled, his wounds appeared to have healed fully as he stepped forward.

Marcus pulled out more wires and was about to attack before a phone rang.

The werewolf withdrew his magnum keeping it drawn on Marcus's position, the other hand held the phone to his ear.

In a growly voice he spoke, "What is it?"

He paused for a second then he went wide eyed, "WHAT?!"

He then hung up jumping out the window into the rain. Marcus ran to the window but he had disappeared.

Marcus was shaking and as he stepped back he slipped falling on his back, he then remembered Seras running over to her body.

"Seras!" he began to scream, "Master! Wake up!"

Marcus stopped, _"Master? Where did that come from?"_

Then Seras groaned, the bullet from her head clinking to the floor rolling away from her as she stood up. She groaned as she stood up.

"Y-You're alright!" Marcus said, for some reason he felt happy his captor was safe, Stockholm syndrome?

Seras rubbed her head coughing up some blood before saying, "Oh damnit…I had the worst fuckin headache I've ever had…even before I was a vampire."

"You got shot in the head! I was worried!"

She rubbed her head some more before looking at the hallway in front of her, the wooden planks of the floor were in pieces and covered in blood.

"I wonder who they were."

It was Friday of that week. Penwood stood inside the Versailles Museum staring out over the balcony.

"Hello Mr. Penwood! I'm Margret Walker! We spoke over the phone?"

He turned to see a Black woman with long black hair and reading glasses walking up to him, "It's excellent to meet you in person is it not?" Then Seras walked out from the shadows to stand behind Penwood, Marcus walked out of the bathroom to be behind her as well.

"These must be the vampires in your Calvary! It so exciting to meet them in person as well! I don't get to see vampires often!" 

She offered his hand to his, he stared at it like it was diseased but shook the hand anyway.

"What's this about?" he asked curiously and she smiled.

"Firstly I want to make it clear that I came here for one reason, other than that I now came for a second reason as well."

Penwood blinked, "What would that be?"

Suddenly Marcus felt something move behind him, he turned to see the boy from the hospital behind him. He yelled jumping back and Seras removed the Casull from her mist-like arm.

"Whoa whoa peace!" The boy said smiling with his sharp teeth, "I came to make an apology, I had orders to kill any vampire I meet in that construction site. I didn't know you guys were coming there. We thought Millennium had made some new vampire soldiers."

"Millennium?" Marcus asked.

Margret, "Remember? The organization that attacked yours and London before you were even born Mr. Penwood, I doubt you'd be able to remember them."

Penwood nodded, "Yeah, I remember my father telling me about them, when he was a kid and how he had to be evacuated."

She smiled, "Your father was an old man Mr. Penwood. I'm impressed with his memory, please follow me. We'll be able to discuss this matter in private?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll be open for any offer."

As they left Seras and Marcus turned to the boy who had looked so intimidating that night earlier that week, had looked like some nervous teenager.

"Soooo I guess I should say I'm sorry for shooting you in the head."

Seras smirked, "Welllllll _technically_ I did shoot first."

The boy smiled raising his hand to meet Seras's arm length, "I'm Brutus, you?"

"Seras Victoria."

"Good to meet you, I rarely meet vampires I don't kill. This is the first time I meet one that I met one of you that kills your own kind. Besides the Vatican isn't as polite as this."

Seras nodded, "By the way, what kind of gun is that? It looks bigger than usual."

Brutus grinned whipping out the gun, "This is a custom Pfeifer Zeliska, revolver. The ammo container had been increased to 8 bullets instead of 6 and it fires sniper rounds!" Brutus kissed his gun, "I love this baby, spells America in all it's glory."

Seras whistled.

"But to be honest compared to those guns you fired at me this is nothing but a pea shooter."

"The Harkonnen 2? Nah! That gun is far more effective that anything I could've pulled. I mean had it not been for Marcus you would've killed me."

Marcus was confused as he laughed, "Yeah...and what was that pistol you had?"

Seras's vampire arm manifested the pistol into matter, "This? This is The Casull."

The werewolf paused, "Wait...you mean...Alucard's Casull?"

Seras nodded and Brutus walked over admiring the gun, "I heard so much about him but I never met him...so he used this gun to send thousands of vampires to Hell?"

Seras nodded.

"Whoa...that's awesome."

Marcus crossed his arms in a skeptical manner, " _Weren't they just trying to kill each other a few days ago. Why are they acting so nice?"_

Inside a rather isolated part of the Museum Margret walked over to the window, "Now let's talk business...what do you know about you're father's death?"

Penwood shuddered slightly remembering the happy look on his father's face multiple times when he was alive, "I remember Sir Islands telling me he had been executed in the car and the car itself exploded to eliminate evidence."

She swished her pen in the air, "What did he say about the attacker, his description."

"Well...he told me he was dressed like any other driver, he had a usual uniform on and he had-"

"Did he have blonde hair?"

Penwood paused turning back to her, "Did Island say the attacker had blonde hair?"

Penwood nodded slowly and Margret walker set her briefcase on the windowsill and removed a dossier page.

"His name is Christopher Baasch," she offered him a paper to see a rather teenage looking boy with the date of the page from 1938.

"He was a recruit in WW2 for the Waffen SS. In the end he was trainned to be one of Hitler's project 666. This project was made to utilize he forces of Hell itself in order to dominate the battlefield. He was to be the toughest and strongest of all the vampires but in the end the program was cut short by Hellsing's Walter C Dollneaz, and Alucard himself,"

She handed him another page, " 99 years ago, the survivors of project 666 nicknamed 'Last Battalion' were made the blade of a giant executioner's axe. The Major, Hitler's chosen successor for the project, lead the vampires to London to set it on fire, to destroy with the sole purpose of destroying in general. However The Vatican joined in on the mix during the 9th Crusade causing the massacre to become an all out war. But Hellsing put an end to it. Alucard jumped into the middle of the fray and released his full power wiping both the Vatican and The Last Battalion off the face of the Earth."

Shivers went down Penwood's spine at the last bit, he only heard about Alucard recently, he never met him in person but he had heard stories about his spectacular power.

"However...there was a problem."

Penwood straightened up, "What?"

"Millennium had _three Zeppelins_ , not one. From our intel we could find that one Zeppelin was commanded by a vampire named Zorin Blitz who's job it was to defeat the Hellsing mansion. But each of them carried a small portion of the Last Battalion. Seras Victoria took one down and killed Zorin and her soldiers, the Deus Ex Machina the flag ship was destroyed after the Major's death...but."

Margret turned to face Penwood, "What of the second Zeppelin and it's soldiers? Alucard's control art restriction was locked at that point meaning there is no way they could've been killed. The Zeppelin crashed, but these vampires were able to survive worse. In fact...at the Hellsing mansion more than _half_ of Zorin's forces survived the crash alone."

"So...are you saying-"

"-Millennium might be rebuilding itself brick by bloody brick."

"But...why are you over here? Helping us?"

Margret handed Penwood a third sheet, "At the same time of the attack, news spread worldwide of the attack and it seemed every vampire in the world had rose their fists up in revolution. Even vampires who were scared of human violence were willing to kill everyone and anyone. Even our President perished when a vampire in the cabinet attacked him and the cabinet setting the White House on fire. Although Hellsing took care of the vampires who made themselves known to the world most ran off. Since we work for the American Government our job is to keep things like this from happening."

Penwood squinted handing her back the papers, "Who are you people?"

She laughed, "Well you might find it funny but the entire world makes jokes about us...we are the Illumanti."

"The Illumanti? But I thought they disbanded two centuries ago."

"Oh we're not that Illumanti, we are Illumanti, Order of the Eye. We are a new organization meant to monitor the world's safety and go where ever peace is threatened. We never had to visit Europe though, most of the time you get the job done."

Margret shut her brief case walking back into the room where Brutus and Seras were, "We're leaving."

Brutus waved at Seras before walking out with Brutus to the limo outside. Thomas ran up to the car, "How do I contact you?"

The window rolled down and Margret threw a card with a pyramid on it with an eye in the center with a phone number, "If you need help call us."

 _Later in the middle of the day at the Vatican Church in Rome_

"You're WHAT?!" Jacob shouted furiously at the Pope who sat in front of him raising his hand for Jacob to quiet down.

"Calm down Jacob...with this new information about a werewolf here in Europe it might be a better idea to take of the mobilization order."

Makube who stood in the back listening to the conversation watched as Jacob seemed to be angry, ever since he got here he's always been happy but now he seemed down right mad. Jacob yelled back, "One werewolf won't ruin us!"

The Pope pointed to the Iscariot member to his right, "Read you're report."

The Iscariot soldier gulped not wanting to enter the argument and said, "I watched the vampires in the construction site that night to determine whether or not they are Iscariot or not. However a werewolf showed up and quickly cleared the house, even when Hellsing came and Seras Victoria fired two machine guns which brought down a blimp at the werewolf she made no damage to him. Even the Casull, Alucard's gun of choice the silver tipped ammunition only pierced his skin and drew blood, nothing more."

The Pope turned to Jacob, "A creature such as this seems to be biological engineered to be a tank. Meaning that this newcomer would pose a dynamic threat to us Jacob. The last Crusade was a disaster, three thousand souls lost their lives that day due to Hellsing's Alucard. Not only did you intend on having Heinkel Wolfe fight him but you'd have our knights fight the werewolf as well? I can't do it. As my being as a Pope I must preserve all Catholic life at all costs."

Jacob straight up yelled, his voice echoing through the halls of the giant chamber.

"We'll lose lives if you continue to sit on your stupid throne!"

The sound died out with Jacob panting, Makube had never seen Jacob this angry but the Pope said simply, "Jacob...it becomes more and more apparent to me that you have become addicted to you're authority...that was the last sin of the last Archbishop."

Jacob looked up, his eyes wide in a sort of fear, "No...please don't-"

"I'm not taking your title away...but I am suspending you from being an Archbishop...I might reinstate you but for now I doubt you'll make any good decision."

Makube could see Jacob clenching his fist tightly but he saw how he stomached his rage, "Thank you sir," Jacob got up and turned around walking away from the Pope stopping for one second, "Sorry if I was loud."

As Jacob walked out the Pope spoke to Makube directly, "Chief Makube...do me a favor and watch him. I sense more to him then just a desire to spread the love of Christ."

Makube smiled and bowed, "Of course your Highness, with eyes of an eagle."

 _In an unknown location in the world._

Christopher was sitting inside of his bed with a cigarette in his mouth burning as he breathed in the aroma in and out. But suddenly his sleep was disturbed by a blaring alarm. It had been his intercom on the wall above his bed. He sat up and pressed the accept button.

"Christopher?" It was the Major, "Christopher are you there?"

Christopher stretched and yawned, "Yes Major what do you require?"

"I have a very important job for you..."

 _The very next day at the Vatican in the evening_

Makube had just did a run through check of the stocked weaponry in the armory. Heinkel would normally do it but she had traded jobs with Makube for today involving her training new recruits how to shoot properly. They'd do this every month.

As Makube was walking out he saw a figure walking down the hallway, Jacob was making his rounds without his Archbishop scarf, but oddly enough he seemed happy.

"Afternoon Makube!"

Makube walked along side of him, "Where have you been this whole day, I couldn't find you anywhere."

Jacob lost his smile, "I was in bed contemplating the opinion of our Pope. I have come to terms that his decision reins supreme and that I should do my best to follow under it."

"Strange...after you were so enthusiastic for defeating Alucard."

Jacob waved it off, "Nevermind that...I am just a bishop. I realize it isn't in my place to complain, espically if I already hold such a high rank."

Makube looked at him strangely, "Its just you seemed so..."

"Angry? Yes, I ave a temper, I do my best to control it. But I'm better now so you don't need to worry. By the way where is Heinkel? I wanted to talk to her."

Makube pointed to the staircase behind him, "Down in the armory training new recruits."

"Ah! I shouldn't disturb her. Well then I am quite famished! I should head to the cafeteria and see what they had for breakfast."

Jacob walked away from Makube leaving him in complete confusion.

Up at the front gates two Iscariot guards stood. They were often bored but as someone approached they readied their weapons.

"Who goes there?"

The boy smiled, "Oh I'm sorry...this is the Vatican right?" the boy spoke with a Italian accent smiling warmly.

"What business do you have here with us?"

"Wellllll...I did plan to drop off a message to the Pope but if I'm not allowed inside may I give it to you?"

The guards looked at each other and turned back to the boy, "Yes...go ahead what's the message?"

The boy motioned for the guard to come closer. As she guard leaned in he gasped as the boy bit into his neck drinking his blood. The other guard tried to remove his pistol but was too slow when the boy removed a mauser from his pocket and fired a single bullet into his forehead.

As he let go of the guard they both fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Ahh...such a refreshing drink." he said, his Italian accent changing into a German one.

The boy turned, "Come on give me my hat and jacket. I need to get into character."

His soldier nodded, "Yes sir Christopher."

After a quick costume change Christopher was wearing his black overcoat with a swastika belt and a death's head captain hat with ray band glasses on. In each hand he held an IMP40 as he turned to face his troops, "Now...go knock on the front door for me."

The SS troops behind him hopped over the fence all with German WW2 machine guns and assault rifles. They kicked through the door the people in the front lobby were torn apart by bullets and gunfire. The noise attracted more Iscariot guards to the location where they to were shot up. As they were clearing a pathway Christopher walked slowly through the shot up lobby smoking a cigarette. But as he walked an Iscariot guard who was still alive waited for him to pass. As he tried to stand he almost broke his leg as there were so many bullet holes. He then jumped up making a giant dash for the lever on the wall. Christopher gasped letting his cigarette drop as he fired his IMP40 killing the guard but he was too late.

Sirens sounded in the base. Makube turned around in the hallway looking at his allies as they were just as confused as him

In the bottom of the church the shooting range's alarm blared as the shooting stopped Heinkel grunted looking up at the alarm.

Makube ran to the intercom and pressed the home desk, "Hello? Who's attacking?"

The response was nothing but gunfire so he called the Southern Outpost, "Come in, this is Chief Makube who's attacking us?"

A person responded through gunfire, "It's the-"

Gunfire covered up the noise, "Repeat!"

"It's The Nazis! Millennium!"

Makube paused, "What have they come for?"

Makube paused for a second before realizing their target.

" _The Pope!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sirens went off as Jacob had just started to eat his cereal. He looked up at the lights blaring swallowing his last spoonful of cereal.

He looked at the lights wondering what was going on before Makube burst in through the double doors, "Jacob! Get here now!"

Jacob turned to him, "What is it?"

"An attack, we believe it to be Millennium!"

"Millennium? Why would they attack so bluntly?"

"I don't know, I think their targeting the Pope but they could also be after you. You need to follow me so I can keep you safe."

Jacob nodded lightly looking rather confused as he walked with Makube down the hall where they ran into Heinkel.

"What is the use of the alarms?" Heinkel asked and Makube responded, "Millennium."

Heinkel's eyes widened as she clenched her fists, "M-Millennium?!"

Makube nodded, "It could be an assassination attempt on the Pope. But I'm not taking any chances, I'm protecting Jacob."

Heinkel's fists were shaking with rage, she remembered the Captain standing over her with those blank eyes distributing her pity.

"Heinkel! Are you listening?!"

Heinkel snapped back to reality, "Go get the Pope immediately!"

Heinkel nodded, "Yes...I'll have the other Iscariot members converge to the Pope's chamber." As Makube and Jacob ran off Heinkel withdrew an iphone from her pocket calling the Iscariot messenger system. In the entire Church each Iscariot member received a call,

"All Iscariot members form a perimeter to the Pope's throne. Set up blockades to save guard the only entrance into the Pope's throne room. The main hallway should half multiple Iscariot members there to stop the invaders. Keep them busy."

Seconds after the message was over 13 Iscariot members kicked in the Pope's throne room door only to close it and locked it behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Pope asked, "What is with the flashing lights?"

"Sir, We believe there is an assassination attempt on your life!"

The Pope gulped, "But...that can't be. They dare to attack God's chosen ambassador!"

The Members formed a straight line taking out two pistols for each member aiming it at the door. The hallway behind the door was a giant hallway of pillars. The Iscariots in that hallway were armed with automatic rifles, pistols, hunting rifles, sniper rifles, and grenades as they lied in wait aiming their sights own the long hallway.

But further up ahead some of Iscariot's guards were fighting against the Nazis in a last ditch effort before Christopher jumped over the long line of his soldiers firing both of his IMP40s at the guards causing them to fall.

As the soldiers ran past him the first soldier who ran through the door had his head blown off through a single bullet. The other Nazi's pushed back out of the doorway's sight.

"Hmmm," Christopher picked up the glove of one of the Iscariots lightly sticking it out of the frame and the bullet tore the glove to pieces.

"Hmmm...well it seems we have had our first casualty."

He then motioned for a group meet. "I have a plan."

Down in the basement Heinkel walked into her room to pick up her two pistols and sitting next to her bed was Yumie's sword in it's sheath. She shuddered slightly as she touched the blade picking it up. Part of her felt like tearing something apart at this very moment. But as she picked it up her desire to fight grew intensely. She took the rope around the katanna and sheathed it inside of her jacket taking out her two pistols and running out of the basement.

In the main hallway there were two Iscariot snipers hunched over upturned benched to act as firing boards.

"See any movement?"

"Not since that first Vampire."

Suddenly they saw a running flash as they tried to process what it was But then another figure flew from the doorway behind a pillar. Suddenly both figures flew past each other and they realized the vampires were now using their speed.

"FIRE!" They called out their sniper rounds exploding from their barrels missing the vampires. Soon the snipers both ran empty and the nazi's jumped over the benches opening their mouths to bite into the snipers necks.

Bot another member of Iscariot moved from behind a pillar with two pistols firing a single bullet from each to silence them.

"Grab the snipers! Move the blockade back!"

Two Iscariot members slid up to the barrier with their automatic rifles as the bullets kept the Nazi's from moving any further.

Soon Heinkel appeared from the corridor on the left and entered the main hall sliding up against one of her students.

"Teacher!" he cried reloading his hunting rifle, "They're too fast to hit."

Heinkel sighed, "Gimme the gun."

He was confused.

"Give. Me. Your gun."

He didn't hesitate this time handing his rifle to her and Heinkel aimed without the scope as one of the Nazi's dashed from one pillar to another he cried out as his leg exploded in a bright flurry of red.

He fell on the ground crying out.

"He's still alive! Shoot him ag-"

Heinkel raised her hand, "No...wait for it."

Suddenly two Nazi's dodged out of cover in the middle of the hallway attempting to carry their friend off.

"FIRE!" Heinkel cried and the three Nazi's were tore into little bits.

The Iscariot members were utterly shocked as Heinkel pulled the bolt back on the rifle aiming down the hallway.

"Wow you make it look easy Heinkel."

Heinkel shook her head, "No, they've learned our tricks now...their going to try another way in. We need to regroup in different positions."

While this was happening Makube and Jacob were sneaking around to find a safe passage way to the main hallway.

Jacob nervously followed Makube as they were slinking down the hallway. Makube always had his fingers on the trigger of each pistol as they soon saw the front lobby doorway.

"Good...it seems if we continue onward we'll-"

Suddenly from the ceiling Christopher had dropped winding his fist back knocking out Makube before he had time to shoot. Jacob gasped grabbing one of his pistols shaking it at the vampire but the vampire pulled out a bowie knife shoving his free arm against Jacob's throat pushing him against the wall, the bowie knife an inch from his face.

"Jacob Constantine right?"

Jacob coughed up blood slightly grinning, "Who wants to know?"

Christopher's grin grew wider as the bowie knife moved a little closer, "Our fearsome leader ze Major."

Jacob laughed nervously, "So...he's back huh?"

Christopher nodded, "I had specific instructions not to kill you, but simply deliver a message."

"Like?"

"The Major wanted to let you know the time of reckoning for London approaches and in that time next year of the dawning of the new century there will be very soon and when he returns both Hellsing and the Vatican will perish in perdition's flames."

Jacob spat back, "but really what use is that message to me."

Christopher moved the knife closer, the blade making a small cut against Jacob's face, "The Major wanted to let you know he regarded you as an actual foe as Archbishop."

Christopher let Jacob slink to the floor coughing as air entered his lungs once more.

"But right now I need to kill that Pope of yours."

Jacob looked up to see Christopher walking away and Jacob took up one of Makube's pistols grinning, "Never turn your back on me."

The gunshot echoed in the room but in a split second Christopher had disappeared the bullet hitting the wall.

"What?"

Christopher walked in from the front doorway, "Looking for someone?"

Jacob fired again missing as Christopher seemed to teleport. One final shot was fired and the bullet missed with Christopher gripping Jacob's wrists tightly, "Too slow!"

He picked Jacob up from the collar of his priest outfit, "He said not to kill you...but I can hurt you."

He then wrenched his fist back slamming it into Jacob's stomach causing him to cough up blood. Once on the ground Christopher proceeded to kick the shit out of Jacob till he was not even capable of getting up.

"Now...to find that Pope."

Christopher then walked out of the front door leaving Jacob and Makube limp on the ground as if they were dead.

Inside the main chambers vampires began to throw themselves at the barricade once more each one getting shot down by Heinkel, the other guards gave up and just watched in awe as Heinkel seemed to make precision shots with every shot hitting directly in the head. She had at least a kill count of 60. But then as she shot one vampire her rifle clicked out of ammo. As she reached for a clip another Nazi jumped over the barricade with an open mouth. Heinkel reacted withdrawing her sword and cutting the vampire in a messy half.

Blood splattered all over her and the Iscariot guards cheered. She swung her sword to throw the blood of of it and she sheathed it once more.

"We're not done yet...how are we in terms of ammunition?"

Heinkel looked down the hallway, due to her keen perception she didn't see any vampires but she swore she saw them moving away.

"Odd...they were just throwing themselves at us...no more strategy. They had us at a disadvantage and they just give up?"

Heinkel groaned for a little bit and then realized what was going on.

Heinkel turned and charged at the Pope's throne room door, "Open up! It's a trap!"

Inside the Pope's guard were still standing in a line their pistols ready to fire on anything that came through. Whey they heard knocking they were confused.

"Don't open it...at least until we-"

Suddenly a giant shadow was cast in the room through the giant glass window above the Pope's throne. Christopher had busted through with a mauser in hand as he landed foot first in front of Iscariot.

They gasped and yelled out firing their bullets missing him completely. His speed appeared to be faster then bullets themselves.

He then turned around while running firing bullets into the line. The Iscariots yelled out in pain but as they fired they continually missed. The Pope watched in fear as his bodyguards soon began to fall one by one.

Outside Heinkel had planted one of her silver grenades at the base of the door moving back to let the door explode with the lock on it running inside to see the Iscariot guards all dead and a single Millennium member held up a mauser at the Pope.

"Goodbye!"

He smiled pulling the trigger but then gasped as Heinkel has dashed in between him and the Pope arms out spread like an angel, the bullets bounced right off of her.

"As long as I am alive you shall not lay a hand on his highness!"

Heinkel pulled out her pistols and fired two shots.

Christopher has moved as an incredible speed appearing in another location but he looked surprised. He raised one hand up to his face and touched it to find blood.

"You _grazed_ me."

He growled removing his bowie knife gripping it's handle tightly in a menacing way.

Heinkel growled as Christopher said, "You won't stop the Major's will from being done."

Author's Note: Heya guys, I just wanted to announce something I have actually planned on doing sometime after this fanfic is over. I was thinking of making my own Hellsing The Dawn Fanfic, my idea is to make a complete story where Kouta Hirano had left off. I was seriously wanting to see where he'd take this prequel but I believe he's working on it secretly. But my idea is to involve how The Third Reich task the Major to build an army of ghouls to defeat the British and the Russian forces. Walter the Angel of Death being 14 years old at the time with Alucard as his wing man in the disguise of a little girl. I feel like this is going to be something short and sweet and I just wanted to see if I could make my own hellsing the dawn before kouta Hirano does ^^. It won't really get any footing until this fanfic is finished because I'm trying to focus on one at a time at the moment besides. I have made lines for Alexander Anderson but I feel like Alucard is an absolute ingenious character to write lines for. I feel like when we get to Alucard in the story _(and trust me we WILL)_ I feel like instead of me writing lines for him, he'll be telling me what lines for me to write for him. But yeah at the time of writing this I have a fully fledged skeletal structure of the story now, so I know the timeline atm. Soon I'll implement it as best I can.

Well as always review my story, good or bad it all tells me people are reading and I should continue on. So yea do you enjoy the story and before you say it yes I know I spelled Seras with a C like Ceras, when I read it in chapter one I cringe so hard. So after this is done I'll do some last minute polishing and then it'll be complete.

Oh well, please review and I'll see you next time kidz!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Heinkel and Christopher stood motionlessly. Christopher was fixed with holding his empty gun with his free hand twitching to remove the clip from his coat, Heinkel was transfixxed in the position with her two barrels pointed at Christopher. The watching Iscariot members and the Pope had become still.

Then Christopher moved, Heinkel fired four more shots but they hit into the back wall all missing. As Christopher ran around the room Heinkel began to fire shots wildly missing them all.

After her guns ran dry she dropped her clip just as she was stabbed with Christoper's bowie knife.

He laughed strafing back to hit here at another angle repeating the process until Heinkel was full of holes.

She panted coughing up blood as Christopher ran faster and faster.

 _"Damnit...he's wounding me faster then I can heal. But his pistol is practically useless. Which means-"_

As she reloaded she heard Christoper whooshing up behind her so she spun around with both barrels pointed into his chest.

" _HE'LL COME CLOSE!"_

The knife was stuck into Heinkel's chest cutting into her lungs. She coughed feeling the blood spill into them. But she fired six shots from each pistol into Christopher before he moved.

Christopher reappeared near the wall panting, he had twelve bullet holes in him. Each hole emitted a gas similar to that of burning corpse flesh.

As Heinkel aimed she ferociously retaliated with a barrage of more bullets.

Christopher ran as fast as he could but the bullets inside of him just continued to hiss and his muscles were slowed down. The bullets hit him making him hide behind a pillar in the room.

Heinkel panted as her wounds were finally healing.

"So," Christopher started, "You must be the infamous Heinkel Wolfe, the only Iscariot to have the best tracking view and the ability to shoot vampires in motion at full speed."

Heinkel panted as well, "Yes...and you?"

Christopher laughed as he slumped up against the pillar, "Christopher Baasch. Millennium's trump card. The strongest vampire they ever engineered."

Heinkel growled reloading her pistols, "Whatever you say...I can still kill you."

Christopher laughed, "Hahahaha! You think I pulled this trick alone did you?"

Just them more Millennium troops dropped in with IMP40s and swords.

Heinkel grunted as she began to fire on them with the other Iscariot members firing on the Nazi's as well.

Meanwhile Makube was out cold, the hit took his lights out and he only lifted his head to realize what happened.

"Jacob?"

He looked around seeing Jacob was nowhere, he couldn't have been dead...was he captured?"

Makube's thoughts ran wild with possibility as he saw one of his pistols was still on the ground. Without wandering where the other was he grabbed it and made a light jog to the Pope's throne room.

In the Throne room the Nazi's were being torn apart by Heinkel while Christopher made work of the Iscariots. Soon only a handful remained and they stopped to watch as Heinkel and Christopher were facing off. Christopher was running all around the walls in a giant blur of motion with Heinkel firing one gun at a time as she fired at him. Each bullet coming each others' way was shot down by another one of Christoper's Mauser bullets.

The fight halted as both sides watched these two dangerous forced collide with each other until both both ran out of ammunition. Both had shot each other up but only Christopher was affected, the bullets bounced off Heinkel they left small wounds where blood would escape and heal. But after being shot multiple times she was bleeding all over.

They both dropped their guns and Christopher charged at Heinkel with his bowie knife blade. Heinkel removed her katanna swinging it unskillfully as she blocked the attack.

Christopher was surprised as he used his speed to swing around and thrust forward and Heinkel had dodged and placed the blade at his throat. He smirked running away from it's cold touch as the two proceeded in a carnivorous sword fight.

"How are you keeping up with me?" Christopher asked as Heinkel replied, "I may not be trained to fight with swords but I am trained to have fast reflexes. Whether long range or shot it doesn't matter."

Christopher then grinned as he kicked his foot up knocking the katanna into the air out of Heinkel's hands as he was about to spin around and use the momentum to stab Hienkel's heart. But he gasped as he had his back turned the sword pierced him. The blade of course was silver and blessed making it's touch hot and utterly painful. He managed to turn his head slightly to see just as he kicked the sword up instead of waiting for it to come down to grab it or just reaching up hoping to grab it Heinkel had opened her mouth and gripped the handle with her bare teeth, they seemed to be clutched so tightly some blood from in between her teeth trickled from the gums. Christoper wanted to run off of the blade but it hurt to move and Iscariot was in front of him aiming their pistols. The same for Heinkel as they held their WW2 weaponry but Christopher knew chances are they they wouldn't affect Heinkel.

"Well," Heinkel said grabbing the handle removing her mouth from it, "It seem as though you were fast enough to make me _miss_ your heart. Excellent reflexes, you are by far the second most hardest vampire to kill."

Christopher laughed as he snuck his hand into his coat, "What's so-"

Heinkel gasped as a hole was blown through his jacket as she could catch a glimpse of the barrel of a gun that was holstered, he had snuck his hand inside his jacket and fired it through the back of his jacket.

Heinkel gasped as the impact was big and made a giant hole in her chest. Her ribs broken in the process.

She became woozy gripping the blade for support but ended up ripping the blade out of Christopher as she fell to the floor.

Christopher laughed as he saw the Iscariots opening fire.

"Retreat!"

Heinkel coughed up blood as she began to feel cold, her world growing blacker and blacker until she was gone.

The Iscariots ran over to her firing in a phalanx to provide cover. Even Makube had just shown up and fired his singular pistol till his bullets ran dry.

Soon they were gone leaving an open shattered window into the now Night sky.

Makube looked from the ceiling hole to Heinkel, "No!"

He ran over to him shoving the students out of the way as he cradled her head, "Heinkel..."

He removed his glove pressing two fingers against her neck...and sighed as he found a pulse.

She was alive.

"She's alive," all of the Iscariot members all sighed as well as cheered as their teacher wasn't dead. The Pope smiled nervously as well as he came over to help but found the barrel of a pistol against his head.

"Freeze!"

Everyone turned to see a lone Millennium soldier who had a missing arm and was covered in wounds holding his Mauser against the Pope's head.

"Drop your weapons," he said motioning to the ground, "NOW!"

Everyone did as they were asked. The Pope gulped as the soldier spoke nervously, "Now...back away from you're weapons."

They did so slowly until they were least five feet from them.

Then the Nazi grinned, "SIEG HEIL!"

Then a pistol shot rang out in the echoing hallways as a dead body hit the floor.

Everyone's mouths dropped in utter shock as the Millennium trooper fell limp to the floor. Standing out from behind a pillar was Jacob, bruised and bleeding but he was holding Makube's spare pistol.

"Jacob?!" Makube cried out in utter shock as Jacob threw him his pistol back at his feet, "That belongs to you."

Jacob looked down to see Heinkel bleeding, "Get her to the medic, Regenerator or not she'll need medical attention ASAP!"

The Iscariots nodded as they reached down and hoisted up Heinkel's body carrying it off. Makube picked up Heinkel's guns and sword to follow in pursuit.

There were few guards left cleanning up the mess as Jacob turned to the Pope.

"Do you see?"

Jacob motioned to the dead on the ground, Millennium and Iscariot alike.

"We have to take action. They have clearly targeted us and they won't stop until their enemies are dead. We can't afford to be complacent."

Jacob rose his hands up, "Your Highness, they had the nerve to challenge us with what the have. I know it is your will and your will be done but,"

Jacob's hands clenched into a fist so hard you could hear the sound of the fabric of the gloves being grinded together.

"I refuse to allow these Heretics insult the very idea of God! They have insulted us! Shed blood in the temple he granted us the ability to build and they come to kill us? To kill you?! No! I refuse."

Jacob gritted his teeth together, "Even if you don't tell me to mobilize I shall leave myself and fight these Pagans. Then seek victory under the Swastika. Let us show them only death exists under the Swastika. Their deaths. For each dead here we shall receive millions of lives from them after they feel the wrath of God."

Jacob then paused for a second, the last sentence echoing not only in the chambers but in Pope's mind before Jacob slowly got on his knees and pressed his head against the ground.

"For...Forgive my rudeness your highness...I am just furious...please...give me your orders. Command me to wipe these Heretic scum off the face of the earth. We have the men, we have the guns, we have the will; we have the faith. Speak your will and your will be done."

The Pope sat there for a moment scanning the room, the piles of dead on the floor with leaking blood on the floor pooling up and mixing with one anothers' blood was truly thought provoking. The lives of these people taken by each other in the search of the others' destruction.

Then the Pope nodded, "You are reinstated as an Archbishop Jacob, you will command the Tenth Crusade."

Jacob laughed while he was on the ground, his laugh sounding of a mixture of coughing and laughing.

"Thank you...my Highness," Jacob lifted his head, a giant grin plastered on his face, "God gave humanity fear so they would survive. But after I'm through-no. When _God_ is through with these vampires

He looked down at the bodies of the Millennium troopers, his yellow eyes glaring and enraged but also in a sort of self satisfaction.

" _They shall come to know fear too."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heinkel awoke gasping and coughing as she returned to reality. All around her bright lights were pointed at her chest, she looked down to see a giant bandage covering her chest.

"You had a hole blown in you."

Heinkel turned to see Jacob walking in with coffee, he looked tired, his brown hair in a mess.

"You feeling alright?"

Heinkel sat up as she took his coffee and sipped it coughing slightly, "What was the damage?"

Jacob shuddered slightly, "Whatever he fired at you was small enough to be a pistol, and it seemed to have blown apart your sternum. But it seems if you weren't a Regenerator-

"-I'd be dead right?"

Jacob nodded drinking his coffee, "Some time's past. It's New Years Eve today."

"New Years?"

"Yes the New Years," Jacob raised his cup, "To 2099."

Heinkel also raised her cup coughing, "To 2099."

Jacob smiled, "To the Year of the Tenth Crusade."

As they sipped their cups Jacob spoke again, "All we know about the gun was the bullet was armor piercing. Not to mention your wounds didn't seem to heal until the surgeons clenched your chest."

Heinkel growled, "So we have a gun that can kill a Regenerator. Great."

"Wellll...it might not be so one sided. There may be a solution," he pulled out a card and placed it near Heinkel, "there has been a scientific division in Israel who was studying Anderson's Regenerator abilities, the same people who bestowed it to you."

Heinkel tried to stand up and fell down to the ground coughing up blood, her fists clenched the ground.

"After sending results of the gunshot they have offered the earliest prototype of the next level of regeneration. The only problem is," Jacob sipped his coffee, "It's extremely painful. But they can confirm the bullet the nazi fired would be able to cause a smaller wound. Over then that any rounds including sniper, or even the Casul rounds will just bounce off of you. Then comes the combat advantages. Your muscles will become stronger, in your chest, arms and legs. You'll run faster, be stronger in your arms, and put up quite the fight. But you have to make the decision."

Heinkel was helped up as she stammered, "I...I"

"Shush! It's fine I'm not forcing you to make a move. I'm just asking you to. You have until next week to decide."

Jacob turned around but as he was about to go out the door he raised his cup, "Also, the Pope gave us the mobilization orders."

Jacob walked out leaving Heinkel on her bed to contemplate her decision.

At the Hellsing manor that night Penwood was sitting down in Integra's study looking through his father's photo album. Each picture was a memory stored back in his mind.

One picture showed him as a baby with his mother. He was so old at that point but having a son to save the heritage was a bold move. Then when he was four years old his mother had died due to cancer.

"Hello?"

Penwood looked up to see Islands standing in the study, "Is this a bad time?"

Tom shook his head and Islands proceeded inside and sat down across from him.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing. So how are things?"

Penwood sighed dropping his head into the book, "Tiring, and weird."

Islands laughed, "Same for me, when I was 20 years old and my Dad passed down the torch I was kind dumbfounded. I think I remember saying 'Vampires? Have you gone Barmy?' Haha! What a fool I was."

Islands stopped laughing seeing the book in Thomas's hand.

"That book...was that your father's?"

Penwood nodded and Island smiled, "I remember your father when I first met him. I had just gotten my job two years before he was offered as a replacement choice, I remember judging him based on his timidness and his idiotic nature. But after about five years as Integra instructed him he was whipped into shape. He became a true man of Hellsing. But then...earlier this year...I'm sorry about that."

Thomas nodded, "It's OK. It's just this whole I have to go around explaining to people what vampire's are and what not."

Islands smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be."

Suddenly a bright explosion erupted outside. Penwood and Islands turned to see the fireworks had just begun to go off, "Besides, it's a New Year."

Marcus was sitting on the backyard patio as he watched the fireworks erupt in front of him as he held a soda in his hand. As he sipped a little he felt like throwing up and held it down.

"Hey."

He turned to see Seras in the doorway, she had changed her appearance to some red Pjs.

Marcus turned away as Seras sat down next to him, "You alright?"

Marcus shook his head, "No...I just...I want to eat something normal. Drink something normal."

Seras looked up to the fireworks grabbing the Coke as she tipped it up taking a big gulp to Marcus's surprise.

"How did-"

"You're body won't take in anything else until you have blood."

"But-"

Seras then turned her vampirc arm back into it's mist form to generate a knife and then back to a flesh form as she slid the knife over her wrist to make it bleed.

Marcus gasped as Seras turned her hand over with one finger pointing at Marcus with the blood moving towards him and it was dripping down.

"Seras!"

"Drink it," The blood continued to drip, "Drink my blood and you will be stronger than you can imagine."

Marcus looked at the blood and back at the Coke and he sighed as he opened his mouth. His tongue was dry and he could feel his thirst gnaw at him.

As the fireworks exploded off in the distance he could hear the thumping of his own heart as the finger was above his mouth. Then the blood dripped from her finger into Marcus's mouth.

6 months later.

August 6th 2099

The police were surrounding a giant Elementary school in Crambeck as they were inside looking at the damage.

There were dead children everywhere, holes in their heads with teachers along with them. It was 8 o'clock in the morning.

The police chief was overlooking the evidence, "The bullets holes were large enough to match the ammunition of an MP5, we can only assume this was a mass shooting. But what would they want? Why did they come to shoot this place."

" _Because they were thirsty."_

They all turned to see a boy in a brown leather jacket with the Hellsing insignia stitched on his heart area and his arm.

"Who are you?"

He smiled "The name's Thomas Penwood, and I'm the leader of the Hellsing Organization."

"The He-What?!"

"The Hellsing organization is a vampire hunting agency that has existed since the early 1900s. We have been hunting vampires in England for two centuries."

"You must be mad!"

"Am I? Tell me officer what happened to victims?"

The chief puffed up his chest, "They were all shot in random gunfire sprays."

"So why were all of them having holes in their heads?"

"Pardon?"

"Vampires can only turn virgins of the opposite sex into a vampire. Those who have lost their virginity they left here on the ground after shooting them and drinking their blood. Not to mention if everyone at this school are dead then were are some of the teachers or the faculty members. Espically the principal."

The policemen looked at each other, "So what do you suggest?"

"Nothing, just sit back and let my agents take care of this mess. They are closing in now."

"Agents?"

"Two of them to be exact. They'll get the job done any minute now..."

A little ways North of the school there was an abandoned building where 8 vampires sat in the living room all with pistols, shotguns and sub machine guns. Around them were about 20 ghouls.

They were all laughing, boys and girls alike.

"Did you see the voice she made when she was sucking my dick?!" One of them laughed and a girl screamed, "Yeah! Bloody whore was just begging to live. And when you told her to suck your dick I was like LOL!"

Then one of the boys spoke, "And after she fucking sucked your dick-"

"I STILL KILLED HER!"

They all burst our laughing in drunken hysteria.

" _I've had enough."_

The vampire took out guns a a girl in a dark red jacket stepped out from the shadows, "Who the bloody Hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, who you are concerns me."

The vampire smirked, "My name's Julius, and by morning this day I'll make you suck my dick too bitch."

The the girl reached in her pocket as a giant silver gun was removed.

Suddenly her appearance changed from a girl in a dark red jacket to a girl in a uniform with a mist like arm. She aimed the gun with her human hand and fire a shot into one of the vampire's heads. The vampire fell dead to the ground.

They gasped expecting for their friend to reform and get up.

He didn't

"James!" one of the female vampires cried before receiving a bullet to the head as well along with a seconds vampire.

Julius screamed, "GHOUUUULLLSSS!"

The ghouls charged at her but she continually fired off more bullets. Each bullet downed each Ghoul they hit until the gun clicked empty.

"What the fuck?! How are you killing them?"

Seras grinned grabbing an extra clip, "This gun fires a 13 mm explosive round, the cross of Manchester Cathedral blesses a Silver Christian cross and melted it into the alloy for the bullets," She slide the clip into the gun biting the slide pulling it back till she let it snap back into place, _"time to die you undead maggots!"_

One of the boys jumped up and turned around running, "Fuck it! Run!"

As he ran for the doorway a tiny flash of blue light caught his eye before he had a pain in his leg and fell.

He groaned as he look down and found the source of the pain in his leg: it was gone.

His leg was completely cut off.

He screamed as he saw the blue light again seeing about 8 or 10 individual threads of wires all leading out doors where a boy in a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black boots and blue eyes had the threads coming out of his fingers.

"Hello there," he grinned, "My name is Marcus R Dornez. Rookie to the Hellsing Organization. And the new Angel of Death!"

The girl pointed at the ghouls, "Take care of them would you my servant?"

Marcus rolled his eyes spreading out more wiring, "Yes sir my Master," he said in a sarcastic tone whipping the Ghouls past and all around the Ghouls. They groaned as some wires wrapped around their necks, some around their heads, and some around their chests. Marcus then bit his wires tugging hard as the wire cut down all the remaining ghouls in a split second."

The last two girls screamed as Julius and his friend removed their Uzi's.

Julius fired on the girl and the boy fired on Marcus. Marcus's wires flew in front of him like the girl's vampirc arm flowed in front of herself catching the bullets and deflecting them. As this happened the two girls dashed each direction. As one past the Girl she pointed her gun behind her and without looking shot a bullet right through her heart. The other girl only made it a few feet before a giant blue flash cut her head off. The other vampire Then received a bullet through the head from the girl. Only Julius remained. As he tried to run. Girl the girl shouted, "Torture him! Like we practiced!"

Marcus grinned biting his fingers withdrawing multiple wires, _"Roggggggger!"_

He throw his wires and those wires divided into smaller wires and those wires from then on before.

Then all wrapped around of Julius like a spider cocooning a smaller bug and as Julius screamed his entire body became a flash of blue light with a red explosion. The wires had gripped layers of the skin and ripped them off in thick strands skinning the vampire alive.

Julius went off running until he realized the pain of his skin and went tumbling to the ground.

Julius yelled and moaned as Seras ran outside over to Julius, "So...think you learned you're lesson?"

He didn't respond, he just yelled in pain and Seras laughed, "Well good!" she grinned showing her fangs, "'cause I'm thirsty!"

Julius gagged at one moment as Seras sank her teeth into his neck and began to drain the blood out of him. He gasped until his muscle covered body quite moving and he went limp.

Seras lifted her head up with blood dripping from her teeth as she exhaled.

"Done with your meal eh?"

Marcus asked walking outside and Seras wiped her face, "Yeah...well looks like the mission was a success. Not to mention your wire work is as good as ever."

"I told you. I don't need practice anymore. I have become The Angel of Death!"

Seras stared at Marcus her eyes squinting skeptically.

"What?" Marcus asked squinting back as well.

"You don't look like the Angel of Death to me. You look more like a Highschool graduate who decided to turn into a punk hobo."

"Hey!" Marcus spat back childishly speaking in a cockney accent, "I'll have you know I _dropped out_ of High School!"

Seras squinted skeptically again, "Does that really help you?"

Marcus growled as Seras sighed and turned around shrugging, "Not to mention Walter wore a butler outfit. You don't seem to have-"

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES YOU WILL NEVER GET ME TO WEAR A FUCKING BUTLER OUTFIT!"

Seras shrugged once more, "Fine let's just report in."

Back at the School Penwood had removed his cellphone from his ear, "Targets Eliminated! Well done boys!" he hung his phone up walking out with his hands in his jacket pockets, "Damn Integra...you had to do this _every_ time?" He then looked around, "But this is strange...Millennium hasn't tried anything since this hospital incident...maybe Margret Walker was wrong."

He approached his usual ride home a black limo Sir Islands rode around in which would take him back to the Hellsing Manor but instead of Sir Islands stepping out of the car it was a woman with blonde hair in a military uniform.

"You Thomas Penwood?"

"Yes...who are you?"

She saluted him, "I'm Sargent Michelle Walsh. I'm the great granddaughter to Robert Walsh."

"Oh! I remember you now! I saw you on the news a few times...what's going on?"

She bit her lip removing her red beret to her chest.

"Sir Islands has passed away Sir."

Penwood felt as though he had been stabbed, "W-What?"

She sighed, "As of two thirty this morning he passed away this morning. According to morgue examination there was no interference from any outside force. He died of a heart failure. Some doctors believe it was the injury he received last year."

Penwood blinked, as he felt woozy. First his father now this?

"Please step in the car. We'll take care of the transportation. Tell your vampires to follow suit."

It was a month later On September 7th. Island's family had been fathered from around the world as they sat in the church room in front of Island's dead body in the coffin. They were about to start the service when the double doors in the room opened. Michelle, Thomas, Seras and Marcus turned to see Integra Hellsing walk in supporting herself on a cane. She walked in slowly up to the coffin and place her hand delicately on Island's chest. Penwood saw her shake but not with sadness...something different. She turned around her one eye still and piercing as she sat down. The Priest walked up to the podium and asked, "Does anyone have anything to say?"

Integra raised her hand standing once more, "I wish to say although I knew Sir Island's great grandfather much more I came to know this Islands very well. He taught Penwood's son the way of the Hellsing corporation and was a respectful role model. May his soul rest in peace. _Amen."_

After the funeral the entire congregation had spilled out into the cemetery and were putting the body in the ground. Michelle and her troop did the 21 gun salute as the coffin hit the bottom.

Marcus and Seras were looking downward as Integra was helped to her limo.

As she got near the car the driver stepped out of the car smiling as he lowered his hat to Integra.

"For Millennium!"

He raised up his hand revealing a mauser pistol and aimed it at Integra. Seras gasped as she Manifested Pip in front of Integra aiming his revolver and firing it 6 times at the driver.

He backed away with incredible speed with each shot missing.

Michelle removed her pistol and threw one at Penwood both of which turned to see the assassin moving at insane speeds.

As he stopped Thomas gasped, "That's Christopher!" he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Christopher grinned dodging the shots as he disappeared. Everyone was looking around but little did they know he was hiding in the tree above Integra. He dropped down and before Integra could fire a gun he fired six shots into Integra. She coughed up blood hitting the grass.

Seras screamed in anger pulling up her Casull and firing the bullets at the car a the tree but this time Christopher made off for good.

Seras still continued to fire the direction he went until she ran out of bullets.

She then looked at Integra who had multiple bullet wounds all over her. She was gasping for a breath of air and was unable to do so.

"Get an ambulance!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The hospital was cleared out as Integra was wheeled inside. She had multiple IVs going into her and she continued to cough up blood as she clung on to life. Penwood and Michelle followed closely behind.

"Is she going to be OK?"

The doctor replied, "I don't know."

"Can we follow?"

"No civilians past this point."

The doors the doctor went through swung closed as Penwood clenched his hands into fists shaking, "That bastard..."

It was three hours of waiting before a doctor came out.

"Is she going to be ok?"

He looked at Penwood and sighed, "Fortunately she has survived her gunshots. All bullets removed. But her lungs have been hit and her lung cancer combined with the wound has shortened her life span."

"How long?"

The doctor shrugged, "I don't know...but no longer than three months."

As he said this two men in black suits approached Penwood, "Sir. You and your vampires are required to meet the queen. She has invited you all for an assembly."

"What?! After this?!"

"It's Millennium. We have learned Islands was poisoned. Not a heart failure. The morgue we went too was burnt down later that day."

"So..what's going on?"

"Just come with us. There will be a plane waiting at the Eagle's Airport. It leaves at 9 o'clock tonight."

Thomas nodded. But he soon got up and began to walk off Michelle who was there with him ran after him out on to the street. "Thomas!"

Penwood was stomping down the street walking into a pub that had barely anyone inside of it. He sat down and ordered a beer.

"Penwood!" Michelle almost yelled as she sat next to him.

"I...I could do nothing," Penwood said gripping the table, his finger nails scratching at the wood of the counter.

"Of course you couldn't We was bio engineered to be the perfect vampire. That doesn't equal you always having a chance."

"BUT I FAILED!"

Penwood yelled, everyone in the pub turned to him and then turned away, " I failed! If it was Integra she would have charged forward and shot him. Cut him or something. I heard so much about her and I let her down!" Penwood began to cry, his tears running off of his face, "I was a failure to my Dad, Islands, and now Integra!"

Penwood sobbed as Michelle lightly put her hand on his head, "Hey now...Integra isn't dead yet. Not to mention she's almost 121, now I think that's a good end of a long life. Even with killing vampires she had a higher mortality rate than any of us and live this far. If she died I think it's life taking it's toll," Michelle smiled, "You aren't a failure to your Dad, he loved you, and Islands believed in you as well. You don't have to weep for them. But you can win for them."

Penwood sniffed looking up at her.

"How?"

Michelle grinned, "Getting on that plane tonight and meeting the Queen. We can't look back now"

Penwood sniffed and nodded standing up. He took his beer drinking it and slamming the glass on the counter, dropping a hundred dollar bill and leaving it with the glass.

"You're right...I can't give up here."

As he walked out of the pub Michelle followed behind.

"We have to win this."

It was a week later when they were t the queen's palace at the Heart of London.

Marcus and Seras and Penwood walked into a gigantic chamber where the queen's throne sat. Sitting at the table was the Convention of 12 with Michelle and one empty seat. On the other side sat Margret Walker and Brutus. But at the end of the table sat Makube and Heinkel wearing their black Iscariot spectacles with Jacob at the head.

He smiled getting up and Makube and Heinkel followed him closely as Jacob stepped in front of Penwood.

"So you are Thomas Penwood? I was frightened to hear of your Father's death."

Penwood felt like yelling but he suppressed the thought, "Yes...I am the successor to the Hellsing organization."

Jacob offered a hand to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Penwood stared at the hand for a little before shaking it, "A pleasure to meet you as well."

Marcus sat down at the table next to Heinkel but he could feel her eyes upon him even though it didn't look like it. Seras and Penwood sat across from Michelle as the double doors opened once more. In came a woman, a rather young woman in her late twenties with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

Everyone in the room bowed their heads as the queen walked past them and sat on her throne wearing the most gorgeous white dress.

"It is most fine thank you...Hellsing, Illuminati, Convention of 12, and The Vatican. I have all called you here for a reason."

She snapped her fingers and a giant flat-screen zoomed down from the television. On it a Swastika with the words, _"Wait Patiently,"_ were written on it. The video was paused.

"A week ago we received this."

The video played and a German theme song began to play until the video snapped to the Major in a dark room. His glasses with light shinning off of them and only half of his face lit.

"Hallo," The Major said grinning, "If you are receiving this it means I am declaring war on you."

The major held up his hand in a sort of proposing manner, "My time has flown since The Vatican, The Hellsings, and the Last Battalion butted heads isn't it? Only been 100 years? Mein Gott it's been so long. But then again..."

The major moved in closer to reveal have of his face was flesh but the other was machinery, the same pieces of metal sticking out of him from a hundred years ago when Seras fired a giant bullet at him.

"...when you are only half a man things are difficult indeed. Right now you might be wondering why I am still alive? Hehe, the hunger, the thirst of knowledge his the cruelest pain a man may know. But to say that I haven't been busy is an understatement. I have rebuilt my vampire army from the remnants of the last Crusade as well as new vampire recruits. All of them taught the ways of the Third Reich. Well you must all be wondering...why I have called you here..."

The major's eye widened, _"To declare war of course!_ My hunt for the perfect form of bloodshed has still needed to bare fruit. In fact I think the war from a hundred years ago had never even ended! I still think this entire time I had fought to continue to indulge in the limitless pleasures of war. Whether you stand in my way is irrelevant. Whether it is the fearsome might of God, or the fearsome might of Osiris, or even the terrifying might of-"

His eyes widened once more along with his smile, _"Alucard."_

He coughed slightly, "Gentlemen I swear to you by the next ten days we shall arrive to England at night and unleash Hell upon zis Earth! Our first target: The Vatican, our second: The Hellsings, and the last target: The Queen of England. Now we wanted to give you a warning since of course we enjoy the fight without an outcome. You should prepare, arm your Paladins and Knights, load your guns and kill all that opposes you. But in ten days we will be coming. But even if you send us Alucard this time we won't be stopped.

He then raised his free hand into the air, "SIEG HEIL!"

The video stopped as the lights turned back and the flat screen withdrew back into the ceiling.

"Like I said we received this a week ago, so we only have three days to prepare."

The Convention of 12 began to talk amongst themselves as the Queen spoke.

" _Might I suggest waking Alucard?"_

The entire room that was once filled with noise was filled with silence. Penwood was confused while Seras was slightly smiling while Marcus was also confused.

Brutus grinned as he lit a cigarette along side of Margret who was smiling smugly.

Makube and Heinkel both looked serious with straight faces while Jacob was biting his lips drawing blood to hide his anticipation.

"The enemy is a large force and can out number us. If he has been asking for recruits for a hundred years we could be looking in the millions. We need Alucard's Control Art Restriction 0."

Margret raised her hand, "I thought the consumption of Schrodinger made it impossible for Alucard to use his powers at that point."

Seras shook her head, "After Master came back he fed multiple times. He has at least two thousand Familiars at the ready if he needs an army."

"That isn't much though," Margret said, "If he gets killed two thousand times he'll be dead."

"Don't Underestimate Master!" Seras yelled panting, "Besides! I'll be on the battlefield with him!"

The Queen spoke up, "Now now...we must put it to a vote. We need a unanimous vote to determine Alucard's involvement in this fight. How about you Illumanti?" Margret nodded, "We are already allies."

The Queen nodded, "Convention of 12?" They all raised their hands.

"And finally the Vatican. I do not need to remind you of the horrors a hundred years ago with Maxwell. I need your word that history won't repeat.

Jacob nodded, "Maxwell was a mentally disturbed individual who became a terrorist during the Ninth Crusade, our Tenth Crusade shall have no civilian causalities. We'll even send out support for the evacuation."

She spoke, "And about your rivalry with the Hellsings?"

Jacob smiled waving it away, "Past grudges will be past grudges. In the eyes of our Lord we must move on."

As he spoke Seras and Heinkel looked at each other with intense gazes.

The Queen nodded, "Let it come to pass. Alucard shall be awakened with Integra's blood and shall be Hellsing's Trump Card. Who else had a Trump Card?"

Brutus stood, "I shall be the Illumanti's trump card."

The Queen nodded, "And the Vatican?"

Heinkel rose, "Of course I am their Trump Card."

The Queen nodded, "Alright then. We shall issue an evacuation order tomorrow. Sir Penwood. You will go to the Hellsing Manor and awaken Alucard from the basement. The Vatican shall prepare their army to attack Millennium and The Illumanti shall order their forces from America to arrive in a few days."

They all nodded as they got up, "Let me be clear," The Queen spoke once more as they all turned, "We are dealing with a merciless enemy who has no better intention than to destroy us and completely annihilate us. So do no different. We are Great Britain. We do not hold back brutality when challenged."

They all nodded as they left the room Vatican and Hellsings moving opposite ways.

"You know the Vatican will betray us right?" Seras spoke to Penwood.

"Yes I get that feeling. But what about Alucard where is he?"

An hour flight by helicopter landed Penwood, Seras and Marcus entered the manor. As they walked downstairs Seras entered the kitchen where she pulled out a blood pack from the back of the fridge. On it it read, **"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."** She handed the blood to Penwood, "He won't awaken unless you feed him his Master's blood.

Penwood gulped as he followed Seras downstairs to the bottom of the Mansion. There he found a giant dark door with some witchcraft like writing on it. As he entered he gasped to see a big black coffin covered in multiple belts and chains with a Christian Cross on the top of it, some strange writing he couldn't read and at the bottom:

" _The Bird of Hermes is my Name...Eating my Wings to make Me Tame."_

Penwood shuddered. In this room he felt something he only felt a echo of when he had first set foot in this house. As Seras entered she pointed to the coffin.

"Pour out the blood and he'll come out."

Penwood shivered slightly as he ripped open the pack and poured it on the coffin. He then gasped as the blood hit the coffin like an egg would hit a frying pain. The coffin seemed to adsorb the blood with a giant cloud of smoke hissing from it's wood. As the blood was gone one by one the belts and chains were either undone or snapped off. Soon the coffin was free and in some way it stood upright. The coffin opened and bats flew out of it circling around in the room. Penwood was in awe as the bats flew into one area until the screeching and flapping stopped.

There on the ground was a kneeling man covered in a black straight jacket with multiple belts broken off on him. He looked up and Penwood stepped back a he saw when red eye glaring from the darkness. His hair was long and black hanging over his eyes as he stood up. He had the frame of a scarecrow and as he stood he just as tall as Penwood's Father.

Seras smiled as the figure stepped forward Penwood in his fear slipped backwards landing on his back as the man stood in front of him, glaring down at him.

" _You are not my Master!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" _YOU are not my Master."_

Penwood whimpered as he backed up against the stairwell as the man loomed over him.

"MASTER!"

Penwood and the man were both surprised as Seras had flung herself on him hugging him tightly, "It's so great to have you back Master!"

The man grinned and petted her head with a gloved hand that had some sort of insignia on it. "Yes truly...who is this maggot before me?"

Seras let go and pointed at him, "That's Sir Thomas Penwood, son of is Sir Gregory Penwood."

The man shifted his eyes curiously over to Thomas, _"Really?"_

The man walked over to Penwood and knelt down looking at him in the eyes, "What happened to his Father?"

"An assassination killed him. Millennium."

His gaze seemed to be intense as the corners of his mouth bent upward ad he stood up laughing, "Millennium?! Oh yes! How I craved for their destruction!"

Seras gulped, "Master...there's more...one of their Agents shot Sir Integra."

The man stopped laughing turning to Seras, "WHAT?! How dare they."

Alucard turned back to Penwood, "You! If you are to be my new Master you must accompany me to visit her. Where is she?"

Penwood gulped, "The Convention of 12 Personal hospital. I'll need to fill out the paperwork so we can-"

"NO! We must see her now."

Alucard's form changed. His entire body became a dark red and orange mist as he changed back into a figure wearing a sort of red outfit with a red ribbon tied around his neck with red glacier glasses.

He offered his hand to Penwood, "Touch me."

As Penwood did without hesitation they were suddenly in the hospital. It was late night there with only a few nurses moving around.

"We shouldn't be here!" Penwood said quietly but Alucard moved forward to a nurse. As she turned she jumped seeing the tall figure, "Sir! Who are you?! Did you check in with the front desk?"

Alucard spoke in a deep voice, "I'm looking for a Sir Integra."

She shook her head, "You need authorization from-"

Alucard removed his glasses as suddenly her entire body became still, he then spoke once more, _"I'm looking for the room number of Sir Integra. Do you know what room it is?"_

The nurse nodded, _"Room 907."_

Alucard smiled, _"Very good...now there seems to be a problem with the lights. Go down to the basement and take of the main lighting would you?"_

The nurse nodded, _"Yes Sir."_

As she walked away Penwood saw a giant smile plastered on her face with a red look in her eye as she walked lifelessly down the hall. Alucard put on his glasses and walked to the elevator where he and Penwood went to the top floor of the Hospital. There they found the more important personal. But as they arrived the lights cut off, many people found themselves without power.

As they walked down the hall they reached room 907. As they entered they saw Integra lying in a hospital bed with bloody bandages over her chest and stomach. A heart monitor was in the room as well beeping on emergency power.

"Integra?" Alucard said. Instead of the deep voice he used he had a rather softer voice.

Integra moved slightly but as she opened her eye she saw Alucard's red eyes through the darkness.

"Alucard...?"

"Yes my Master."

He said delicately touching her face with a white glove.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"The Queen had called together a Convention," Penwood said, "They had voted on Alucard's awakening."

Integra blinked laying back softly, "I see...so this means you are here to be knighted by me so you can command Alucard."

"Yes," Alucard said, "If I am to follow this man you must bestow the honor of Master to him."

Integra spoke, "Penwood...approach my bedside."

Penwood walked closer to Integra but shook being near Alucard.

"Alucard is your weapon," she said placing a hand over Penwood's "no matter the task you give him he will get it done. For this war you can tell him _'search and destroy'_ make it clear what his orders are and he'll follow it to a point. Give him a speech, a declaration of the hatred of your enemy and he'll match it in combat. In my house, it my study, there is a hidden area behind my bookshelf. Pull Bram Stoker's Dracula and you will keep the contents inside. Understand."

Penwood nodded as Integra touched his face, "I hereby bestow you the honor of being a Royal Protestant Knight. You shall defend the Queen of England and all of Europe from the mess that is vampires. Do you understand?"

Penwood nodded once more, "You are now Alucard's Master. He is at your command."

As Integra said this she began to cough violently.

"Penwood," Alucard said, "Would you give us a moment alone?"

Penwood looked at Integra and she nodded as well. Penwood then walked outside closing the door shut.

Alucard knelt by the bedside removing his red glasses, "Integra," He put his hand over hers, "how old are you?"

Integra coughed, "120?...121? I don't remember..."

Alucard looked her up and down, "Why don't you come with me?"

Integra looked back at him, "Let me turn you into a vampire. My vampire. You could be young again and fight with me and Seras together with pistol and saber in hand. You could cut them to pieces with me..."

Integra smiled, "Alucard...I am a Royal Protestant Knight. My goal was to protect England and the Protestant church. To become a vampire would go against that responsibility. No matter how tempting it may be, I shall lie here and die." She looked up, "How long must I look at this ceiling until I pass? Months? Days? Hours? I just wish to die."

Alucard spoke, "I could drink your blood and help you die Integra. I could drink your blood and leave you to ascend."

Integra turned to Alucard, his face wasn't smiling he looked highly concerned.

" _The choice is yours to make."_

Integra looked up and slightly began to cry as she wiped away her tears and closed her eyes.

" _Do it."_

Alucard's concerned look left him, his eyes seemed to disappear as he opened his mouth like a shark and sunk his teeth into her neck. Integra cried out as the her monitor sped up. Integra panted as he was drinking her life into her. Soon he let go letting her drop to the bed. Her body was lifeless. An alarm went off signaling she was flatlining and Penwood was knocking on the door. "Hey! We need to get out!"

As the door opened Alucard walked out. Penwood couldn't see his eyes but he saw his mouth open, teeth bloody as Alucard stood their hulking and panting.

As people's voices were audible Alucard grabbed Penwood and they found themselves back at the mansion.

Penwood and Alucard stood in her study Penwood was still shaken up as they stood there. "What...What just happened?"

Alucard wiped his mouth looking at Penwood, "You are my Master now."

"Huh?"

"I am your servant."

Alucard knelt down with his head bowed, "I recognize you as my Commander, my father, my God. You must command me as you see fit."

Alucard then stood upright walking away, "I must go to drink some donated blood now...with that amount of blood I am famished."

Penwood stood there motionlessly as what had happened was too fast for him. But then he remembered what Integra told him about about the Secret Room. As he looked over the bookshelf she saw the red book with the silver words, _"DRACULA"_ encrypted on the spine he walked over and pulled it.

The bookshelf punched forward and slide to the side. Inside was a black obsidian display shelf and inside he saw multiple things.

Four pistols with the words _**"SIG SAUER SILVER CUSTOM."**_

Underneath those was a fencing sword in it's sheath along with a brown overcoat with a blue ribbon with a Protestant cross on it. On the side there were packets and packets of cigars.

What was strange was something else inside of there. There was a picture of him and his father. Thomas picked up the picture to see his father, and his mother, holding Thomas in the hospital he was born in.

Tears formed up in Penwood's eyes as he fell to the floor crying. Seras who was peaking in looked worried as she slowly close the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _The Next Day at the Vatican_

Underground in the training room Heinkel was blocking and striking his teacher with Yumie's sword in each form she had learned there over the last few months.

As her teacher swung downward Heinkel blocked upward spinning around to uproot him with her foot and point the sword as his throat.

Clapping was audible as she turned to see Jacob in the back, "Excellent. You know how to hold that sword like a pro."

Heinkel bowed, "Of course, when I'm fighting Alucard and Seras Victoria I need to be in my peak physical condition."

Jacob nodded, "Of course of course. It's just that I'm impressed how fast you catch on. I also came down here to show you something."

She turned to him, "What?"

He motioned for her to follow him. As she walked out of the training facility and walked to the _"The Judgment"_ cargo hold. Inside there were hundreds of cargo boxes one might see at an ocean dock or even a warehouse. In fact Heinkel recognized these containers from the warehouse she found Jacob at.

Jacob walked up to one of them opening the cargo box labeled Heinkel and inside were multiple mini boxes.

Jacob walked up to one of them and opened them pulling out two M1 Garandes along with a large blade. "These belonged to Luke Valentine."

Heinkel was slightly shocked as Jacob lifted up two other guns setting them behind Heinkel, "Jan Valentine's P90s."

Before Heinkel spoke Jacob set a packet and a rifle behind him, "The pack of cards belonged to Tublacain Alhambra. The rifle belong to Rip Van Winkle."

"Hold on," Heinkel said as she set down the guns, "What's going on? Where did these come from?"

Jacob smiled, "You see...I knew a Bishop years ago when I was starting out. His name was Fredrick Xavier, he was a fanatic about the Ninth Crusade, spent time and money searching for the weapons that existed during that time. When he died of an infection he told me to held aid you for the Tenth Crusade. So here I am."

"Alright...is this all?"

"Well not all of it. Follow me."

He went outside of that cargo box and on to another, as he opened it Heinkel gasped seeing the weapons inside that were all in foam display case.

"Are...are those-"

"Yes...they're all blessed too."

"How many?"

"Enough that you'll need to defeat Alucard with."

 _Back at the Hellsing Manor_

Seras was down in the shooting range firing her personal rifle at some targets getting head shots each time.

" _May I join you?"_

She turned to see Alucard standing behind her, "Master! Don't sneak up on my like that!"

Alucard grinned, "I didn't sneak up on you. I am Everywhere and Nowhere," he said as his red eyes flashed a bright pink for a split second, "I came to see if you were keeping my gun warm."

"Oh!" Seras cried out as she manifested the Casul into existence handing it to Alucard, "Here you go Master!"

Alucard grinned as he aimed his gun at the target and fired two shots, they hit the head and the heart.

"Heh...still got it."

Then the door opened and Marcus entered, "Hey Seras-"

Alucard then turned, _"YOU!"_

Marcus jumped as Alucard walked over him, "You! I remember you! You when my servant drank your blood and turned you into a vampire. I also remember unlocking your powers for you."

Marcus gasped, "You were the one who was talking in my head!"

Alucard grinned, "Quite odd don't you think. Being attacked by a vampire, and an Iscariot and you just so happen to be related to the Hellsing organization's turncoat?"

Marcus blinked, "Yeah...now that you mention it..."

"So are you as good as dear old Walter?"

Marcus grinned shifting his fingers slightly till his blue wires were visible and they cut Alucard's paper target in half and in half again and so on and so forth till it's remains piled on to the ground.

"Ohhh...so fancy. But seeing as you're a vampire have you drunk blood yet?"

Marcus nodded and Alucard turned to Seras with a skeptical look, "Well...at least _some_ people catch on easily."

Seras pouted, "Hey! It's not like I did your job for the past hundred years or so. At least give me that!"

"That has nothing to do with drinking blood," Alucard motioned to him, "I remember this boy being your servant since last year and he drunk within a few weeks. You took months."

"But I'm more powerful!"

Marcus stepped up, "I got wires that can cut things apart."

"I got this!" Seras wailed waving her mist like arm.

As the two bickered Alucard walked away snickering, "Truly like Walter when he was a kid. I wonder if he'll be a turncoat too."

Later that night Michelle had knocked on Integra's study. There was no reply. As she opened the door she found Penwood sitting in a chair sleeping with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

She smiled shaking him, "You alright Sir Penwood?"

He awoke dropping the bottle, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing. Since you are Alucard's Master after all."

Penwood pushed her away as he stood up shakily, "You sure I'm fine? I mean after everything that happened with my Dad, Islands, and Integra you are sure I won't screw up somehow?"

Michelle looked worried, "What do you mean?"

Penwood turned to her, "How can you be so calm?"

"What?"

"How are you so calm. Tomorrow they will no doubt come for you and you act like they are nothing to you."

Michelle shrugged, "If I die I die. There is no one who can change that If I do so why worry?"

"Well..."

"Is this about your Father?"

Penwood was silent and he turned to look outside at the Full moon, "It's just...I don't know if my Dad was proud of me. A year and a half ago I was a juvenile delinquent who didn't give a shit about the rules. Now I feel like a groomed man who is going to fall in combat. My Father looked down at my like I was his favorite son. He wanted me to be a good boy but I don't know if he died proud of me."

Penwood suddenly paused as he heard a classical theme play, the room was filled with a Jazz like theme as Michelle lightly grabbed Penwood's hands, she moved one of them to her hip and the other to her shoulder. They both began to rock back and forth in rhythm as they danced to the music.

"Why are we doing this?" Penwood asked and Michelle laughed, "Because I wanted to dance with a real man."

Penwood felt odd as they were close dancing in front of the double windows Integra most likely sat at many times before.

"You know my Grandfather Rob Walsh right?"

Penwood nodded, "Yeah, my Dad told me what he was like. He was-"

"A drunken man who was a prideful individual."

Penwood looked back at Michelle who smiled back, "My Dad hated me when I was born. He was an army man like Rob and when he saw me he said, 'I wish you were a man, you're a disgrace to the Walsh family.'"

Penwood spoke, "Jesus..."

"Yeah...but Rob was always there for me. Raised me since I was a little girl and helped me get a place in the army. When I became a Lieutenant he passed away. When I went to his funeral my I remember my Father spitting on his grave for not liking him. I remember charging at him and sucker punching his lights out."

Penwood laughed, "Finally got what he deserved right?"

She nodded, "I told him he was a disgrace to the Walsh name and he'd better get the fuck out before I dug a grave next to Rob and bury him in it."

They both danced a little before she spoke again, "Rob was like my best friend. He protected me when my Dad drunk to much and told me I would be a better successor to the name then my Dad is," she sighed, "Rob was always disappointed nobody could kill him in combat. He wanted to die in a fight and said 'You're not a true Walsh until you die in a fight. My Dad died like that and I hope that's how my family tree goes.'"

Penwood laughed, "So you want to die in a fight."

Michelle smirked, "Not like I want to or anything," she looked around before staring into Penwood's eyes, "but if I do...I think I'll be happy."

Penwood sighed, "At least you're grandfather was proud of you...my-"

Suddenly Michelle pushed into Penwood's face kissing his lips.

Penwood's face was wide eyed and full of confusion but he slowly closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. As they separated she said, "If I die in battle tomorrow night I at least want to feel the pleasures a woman is guaranteed."

Penwood blinked, "You mean...sex?"

"Please," she said, "I'll be fine. I've put some thought into this since we first met, and I think you'd be the perfect man to loose my virginity to."

Penwood didn't talk.

"What's wrong? Is it you're first time?"

Penwood nodded, "But that's not my problem...it's just...I don't want to feel something for you if you end up dying."

Michelle frowned, "Are you saying you wouldn't feel something if we didn't have sex?"

"That's not what I-"

"Come on...I'm just asking for sex, nothing else. If don't want to."

"Sure...I mean it's my first time. If you really want me to."

Michelle smiled, "Good...so...where are we going to go?"

"Integra's got a big bed upstairs."

Michelle grinned, "Great come on show me."

Penwood walked upstairs with her as Alucard was watching from downstairs grinning, he began to chuckle slightly as he walked away disappearing into the Darkness of the Mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Streets of London were busy as the Queen's royal soldiers were standing in the streets conducting an evacuation. Women were screaming, men were yelling, and children were crying as they were all forced to leave their homes and prized possessions. But as the queen looked out her window she remembered the absolute horrors she experienced just before she was evacuated, when she was a young girl.

"Your Majesty," one of her body guards said, "There is a Heli on the top of the Mansion awaiting you."

She shook her head and the guard gasped.

"These are my people." she said turning to him, "I won't leave until I know they're safe. I absolutely will not allow a hundred years to repeat itself."

As London was clamoring the Hellsing house was absolutely normal...as well as normal could get.

Up in Integra's bedroom Penwood and Michelle lay together intertwined with the sheets as they had a night's worth of intercourse.

Downstairs Marcus had gotten up and was eating some cereal.

" **That's odd."**

He almost spat out his cereal turning to see Alucard standing there with his red outfit on, "A vampire eating breakfast? Truly you are a strange one."

Marcus shrugged, "I like Cinnamon toast Crunch"

Alucard smirked walking to the fridge to withdraw a bag of medical blood tearing off the top and drinking it straight from the bag.

Marcus stared at this display of savagery and said, "...I think I'm not that hungry anymore."

He then went over to the sink to wash our his cereal as Alucard laughed, "Truly different times indeed."

 _Meanwhile at the Vatican_

 __In the cargo hold for the Judgment a Podium was set atop a giant court like chair with multiple microphones surrounding the top.

While this was happening Jacob was taking with some engineers before four armored knights walked up to him. As Jacob turned they all knelt down.

"What is it?"

"Archbishop. We have come to reunite with you for the Tenth Crusade," one of them spoke as he knelt down, "From The Order of The Knights of The Sagely Brethren we pledge 245 souls unto thee."

The one next to him knelt down, "From the Order of The Knights Calatrava La Nueva we pledge 395 souls unto thee."

The one next to him knelt down, "From The Order of The Santo Stefano di Toscana we pledge 112 souls unto thee."

The last one knelt down, "From the Order of the Knights of Malta we pledge 468 souls unto thee."

Jacob smiled waving his hands, "Now now, no need to be so formal. Besides I'm not Archbishop _just_ yet."

Makube counted on his fingers until he grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Jacob! Even with all these people we still only half 936 crusaders. That's barely a thousand!"

Jacob smirked, "Poor Poor Makube. That's where Iscariot comes in. You have at least 500 soldiers yes?"

Makube stammered, "But-"

"Not to mention as of right not Hellsing, The Illumanti, and the British Military are on our side are they not?"

Makube was about to speak but Jacob talked again, "Even if they had a billion we have Heinkel, Seras Victoria, Marcus R Dornez, Brutus, and Alucard. That's one Regenerator, one werewolf, and three vampires. Not to mention one of them has the power of two thousand souls as an army I think we'll annihilate them. Until we fight Hellsing will they be our enemies. It's like skiing behind an avalanche isn't it?"

Makube spoke once again, "But what do we do when we turn on Alucard? We can't expect him not to release his control system and fight fairly."

"I'll get to that Makube...in the mean time," Jacob turned to walked up the steps leading to the podium where he'd speak, "take a seat and listen."

Before he walked up the steps the Knight Representing Malta handed him a red and golden sash. The sash belonged to an Archbishop a hundred years ago who abused it's power. Jacob smiled throwing the sash over the back of his neck.

Soon every Papist in the room had seated themselves as Jacob stood in front of all the microphones and in the front of the Judgment's glass windshield.

Jacob cleared his throat, **"Salutations."** his voice bounced off the walls and everyone in the room including inside the Judgment herself could hear him.

" **Thank you all for coming. This was truly a testament to the might of the Roman Catholic Army."**

They all raised their weapons to cheer for a minute before Jacob smiled raising a hand to silence them, **"Glad to know you are all feeling the same desire as I to destroy these pagans."**

Another roar, this time a blood thirst was apparent in the tone of the men as Jacob smiled once more, **"A hundred years ago the Ninth Crusade was completely destroyed by Alucard. Now we shall be the ones to completely destroy Alucard ourselves. We are the might of God."**

Another sound of a thousand Catholics releasing a battle cry.

" **We will teach these Fearsome Shutzstaffle what it means to oppose God! No matter how many we face, may it be 1 or 100 or 1,000 or 1,000,000! These infidels have chosen to defy God and pursue their own selfish desires by raping and devouring the souls of those they come across. We are the Hand of God, and as the Hand of God it is our job to deliver Divine Punishment!"**

The room filled with roars and applause as Jacob continued, **"The Trial is Tonight. We shall judge them in the eyes of our Almighty God! They will be hung, they will be decapitated, they will be incinerated, destroyed, decimated, annihilated; any word you can think of we shall do unto them!"**

The room filled with applause as Jacob spoke softly his voice sounded like a madman concealing his inner excitement, **We! We are the Tenth Crusade! The world shall regard us as Heros! We shall not back down! We cannot afford to back down! This world has been a Babylon for too long! Tonight we shall commit a purge of the sinners! Tonight we shall purge England of the Last Battalion! Tonight we shall purge England of the Hellsings!"**

Jacob's eyes widened, as he spoke people could literally see the saliva expelling out of his mouth as he spoke with a mad enthralling enthusiasm.

"WE SHALL PURGE ENGLAND OF ALUCARD!"

Jacob panted as everyone listening screamed in unison with the exception of Iscariot who chanted, "Amen," over and over as the Papal Knights began to ready their weapons.

As Jacob regained his composure he walked inside of the Judgment's interior grinning.

 _Somewhere in the world._

There were multiple cargo holds. Each of them holding one zeppelin.

There were Ten zeppelins with 10,000 Nazi vampires inside of each. One of them was a red and black zeppelin which was bigger than the rest. This one had Christopher sitting at the Helm as he impatiently tapped his foot.

But then in all zeppelins the video screens and intercoms turned on.

The Major's face was being broadcasted, " Hello."

He said as he cleared his throat, "Finally...our comeback has returned. For those of you it's been a hundred and fifty years...some of you it's been you're whole lives. But either way tonight our plans come to fruition. I have received word that The Roman Catholic Church is mobilizing and is heading to defend London. Sadly there are no Civilians there at the moment. But once we are finished with them we will move on to the next countries in our wake."

He raised a hand, "Your task ist simple. You shall destroy the Tenth Crusade, The Illumanti's forces, the British Army, and of course Hellsing. If you are afraid don't be, a hundred years ago we held an overwhelming force of a thousand vampires. Now you are a million! Christopher shall be given full control of the operation. He shall lead a team of 99 vampires to apprehend Alucard und destroy him. Once you are done Christopher your next target is Sir Thomas Penwood, annihilate him. But 499950 of you have the task of killing Hellsing's vampires: Seras Victoria, und Marcus R Dornez. As well as Brutus and Heinkel Wolfe. You will engage their forces on the ground below and all aircraft personal must pilot the ship from above. Am I clear?"

They all saluted him.

" **SIEG HEIL!"**

As the monitors turned off Christopher laughed, "You heard him! Get these Zeppelins in the sky!"

Each and every one of the Zeppelins fired into the sky as they began to charge straight forward towards London.

Christopher grinned, "What will our arrival time be?"

A German pilot spoke, "We shall arrive in approximately 7 hours. It'll be 6 o'clock by then."

Christopher grinned staring out from the window at the vast expanse of ocean they were about to cross, "Good...very good."

 _Back at the Hellsing Manor_

Penwood was in Integra's study sitting at her old desk wearing her overcoat. He was simply playing around with her things at this point as he kicked his feet on her desk and smirked. But then he remembered the box of cigars he picked up in the coat. As he pulled one out he examined it.

" _I wonder what this would taste like..."_

there was a knock on the door as he set away the cigars and Michelle stepped inside. She was wearing a British army uniform.

"Hey...how are you?"

Penwood stammered, "I'm...I'm good!"

She smiled giving him a small kiss, "Don't worry about it. Just tell Alucard what to do."

"Is it that simple?"

"Yeah. Just sit in this chair, read a porn mag or something, and watch as Alucard destroys Millennium. End of story."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

She paused, "Well...just make you're way to my location near the outskirts of London. If you can't make that..."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a map in the center of London she had it circled, "There is this place called Gulliver's Travels Convience Store. Some souvenir shop from here to there. If you can't make it to my location can you just hide here?"

Penwood hesitated and the nodded, "Just don't die Ok?" Penwood asked worriedly and she smiled back, "Calm down...with any luck I'll come running with a full squad."

She reached into her pocket and set down a flare gun, "Any bad luck and just fire this up so I know you're in danger Ok?"

Penwood nodded before she left the room. Penwood sighed in relief as he thought, _"She's probably right...I'm worrying to much. Alucard, Seras, and Marcus should be enough."_

Penwood's eyes drifted back to Integra's cigar pack sitting next to his feet. He once again reached for one putting one in his mouth. He then reached for the cigar lighter putting the flame to the cigar, the second smoke puffed out of it his eyes widened and he coughed out the cigar hacking, "Dear God she smoke these?!"

Seras was walking around the Hellsing manor looking for Alucard, "Master? Master where are you?"

She stopped seeing the theatre room partially open seeing a film playing. She saw the Major's War declaration being replayed over and over with Alucard sitting in a chair with his glasses on grinning.

"Yesssssss Major...Continue to make your War Declarations. I'm coming for you..."

"Master?"

He turned to see Seras, "Yes Seras?"

"What are you doing in here?"

Alucard turned back to the video of the Major, "Contemplating."

"Contemplating what?"

Alucard grinned as his eyes peaked over his glasses, "Everything! The Last Battalion, Penwood's death Island's death, Integra's death. The Major's return. Does it all not fascinate you?"

Seras was confused, "I don't follow."

Alucard pointed, "The Major...a hundred years ago you fired a bullet at this man and torn him apart. As a result he was defenseless against Integra putting a bullet in his head right?"

Seras nodded.

"How come he's alive?"

Alucard's hands dug into the arm rest of the chairs, "How is this fat War Monger still alive?! You left him to roast in the flames of his burning flagship. You left him to burn in the remnants of the Last Battalion's last stand. The End of the Third Reich!"

Alucard smiled smugly, "Yet he is here...making War Declarations..."

Seras asked, "Can't you just do you're _'Everywhere and Nowhere'_ thing and go to where he is and shoot him."

Alucard laughed, "Well...unfortunately I can't. Firstly I have no idea if the Major is even coming to this battle or not. For me to go somewhere I'd have to at least see the location in person for me to teleport. For example...this mansion. I have been in it far longer than even Miss Integra has, I know ever location of it like the back of my hand. But the Major's location? Unknown to me...Even Cat who had these powers relied on the blood of The Dandy, The vampire I consumed to appear before us in the Krauney House a hundred years ago...don't you remember? It was the first time you and Integra met the Major."

Seras nodded, "Yeah...I remember..."

She looked at her Master's face to see his wide grin, "Besides...the civilians are evacuated...why bother to end this quickly?"

 _Back at the Vatican_

The helicopters that had the Tenth Crusade's aerial support were being loaded along with the Judgment and her ammunition. As Jacob walked around the interior Heinkel approached him, "Jacob...may we speak?"

He smiled, "Sure! What is it you need?"

Heinkel held up Jan's P90s, "How will these help me defeat Alucard?"

Jacob smiled, "I have a plan Heinkel...you know about Alucard's downfall a hundred years ago correct?"

Heinkel nodded as she growled, "I remember that annoying Cat."

"But now Alucard is technically Everywhere and Nowhere. Meaning he can teleport anywhere he needs to as long as he has a clear thought of it."

"But the thing is when Alucard shot Schrodinger he just teleported back to Millennium. Will Alucard do the same?"

Jacob smiled, "I doubt it...one of the vampires Millennium had, 'Luke Valentine was it? He was a vampire based on speed. But in the end Alucard released his powers and had his Hound of Baskerville devour him. In the fight between Alucard and Walter the dog was killed and Luke manifested. Using his body Walter had increased the dog's speed so much Alucard had to sacrifice some blood in order to get close enough to kill the vampire. So I theorize this: Schrodinger is still a living force inside of Alucard like Luke was in the Hound. Once Alucard is dead, Schrodinger will emerge alive and with his powers leaving Alucard utterly powerless."

Heinkel nodded, "I see...but how will we keep his power under control."

Jacob closed his eyes as he giggled softly but then broke down into laughter kneeling down as he was practically crying at this point.

"Archbishop?"

Jacob tried to contain himself as he stopped laughing and wiped his face, "It's just-," he got one more laugh out before he wiped his eyes, "it's just how funny it is! His own pride is his downfall!"

Heinkel spoke, "Just say it!"

Jacob laughed and grinned madly, "The Symbol on Alucard's glove...have you the slightest idea what it could mean?"

Heinkel shook her head and Jacob grinned, "It's a fail safe. Alucard by definition is bound to his Master's whims. His Master could qualify as his savior, his enemy, or even his God. Just think would Millennium could have done if they spared Alucard! It sends shivers down my spin!" Jacob grin grew smaller, "Heinkel...do you remember what happened during the Ninth Crusade with Alucard?"

Heinkel nodded.

"But what fascinated me was what happened...you remember what happened, right?"

Heinkel nodded, "He stood in the middle of them all and said-"

" _'The Bird of Hermes Is My name...Eating my Wings To make Myself Tame'"_

Heinkel nodded.

"When Alucard was defeated two centuries ago Abraham Van Helsing had enlisted the help of a black magician Grigori Cromwell, a Swedish alchemist who was studying the Ripley Scrowle. He used his power to create a systems of black magic to restrict Alucard's powers...seeing as Religious artifacts like the Cross and Holy Water did nothing to him. So they invented The Cromwell Invocation System. A system to restrict his powers and ensure Alucard would remain loyal to the Hellsing family...or whoever the Hellsing family entrusts with Alucard's control. As far as we know we have 3 systems of restriction...however during the Ninth Crusade under direct orders from his Master he was given permission to release it...what happened then?"

Heinkel shuddered, _"Death..."_

"But...while I was studying all known recordings of the Ninth Crusade I saw one thing...on the plane he crashed into the HMS Eagle..."

"What?"

Jacob grin got bigger, _"His Coffin..."_

Heinkel gasped as Jacob continued, "Anderson's reports of Alucard confirmed that Sunlight, Silver, The Cross, Holy Water, being Decapitated, and being stabbed through the heart did nothing to hinder him. But during the fight with Anderson Alucard was absent for a total of ten minutes almost allowing for his fledgling Seras Victoria and his Master Integra Hellsing to get killed. Why do you think that is?"

Heinkel shook her head, "I don't know."

"I think it was because Alucard had to fly from his Coffin in England all the way to Badrick in Northern Ireland. I think his soul in that body was destroyed so he used extra powers from his coffin to revive himself and regenerate once again to fight Anderson."

"So you're saying-"

"The coffin is where Alucard's true heart is! If we get to it and place a Catholic spell on it we can subdue Alucard!"

Heinkel hissed, "And I can kill him!"

Jacob shook her head much to Heinkel's surprise, "No Heinkel...we need Alucard's heart...you need to subdue Alucard in London using a spell while I'll have a personal Iscariot team infiltrate the Hellsing Manor and grab the coffin undetected."

"Why do you need the Coffin? Why not just burn it?"

Jacob turned around and was walking to the Bridge, "Because...we can't afford to make mistakes this time Heinkel."

Soon they found themselves in the bridge. It three layered walkways with multiple computer screens in front of glass windows with a dome like structure underneath as well as a three sided window in the front along with a middle walk-way where there were Television monitors, more video cameras, bright lights and many more microphones.

"We get one shot at this. We fail. Then Alucard will destroy us."

 _It was 5:30 at the Hellsing Manor. The Sun was setting as Alucard stood in front of the doorway outside._

Penwood had marched downstairs with Integra's overcoat, her sword, and her pistols all equipped.

"So...they're coming?"

Alucard nodded, "I can see them,"

He grinned madly, "I can see them both...the Vatican...and Millennium...heading straight towards each other like two giant tsunamis."

Penwood gulped, "But what about you?"

Alucard slid on his glasses, "I shall go to them and join the fight if I need to. You're obliged to stay here. If they attack my Fledgling will protect you. However..."

Alucard then knelt down his hands on the ground with his head to the floor.

"Your Orders...give me your Orders Master! The armies are coming, both of them thirsty for blood. Just tell me which one shall fall and it shall happen!"

Penwood gulped as he spoke, "W-We...We're fighting the Nazis...they are the ones you fight, however give them a chance to surrender." Penwood spoke timidly, Alucard looked up, his eyes peaking out from behind his glasses, "Is that all?"

Penwood shivered, "Yes."

Alucard laughed standing up.

He turned around walking away, "Hold on!"

Alucard froze in position, "Yes my Master?"

Penwood clenched his fist, "Sir Islands, Sir Integra, and my Father. One of them named Christopher Baasch hurt them all...do **not** spare him."

Alucard grinned, "Now that's more like it."

Alucard walked up to the door and withdrew a gigantic hat from his red outfit, "I'm going now...better not keep them, waiting."

As he opened the door Penwood asked, "Can't you just teleport there or something?"

Alucard snickered turning back to him.

"When you can teleport everywhere it takes the fun out of everything. Not to mention I was asleep a long time...so I intend to stretch my legs."

Alucard turned back around and was walking from the Hellsing Manor into the woods to London. Off to join the Newborn War.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

It was bright in the City of London. The busy city now empty of it's people. An ant hill with no ants. As it turned 6:00 o'clock PM the Zeppelins came into view. They were in a formation, like a flock of geese coming home from their migration. They were led by the biggest Zeppelin there, a Red and Black one, It's title was: _"Arbeit Macht Frei."_ next to it's name was a pink sea lion with the number 3 painted on it's belly.

Inside Christopher grinned as they crossed over the land.

Their search lights were pointed ahead as they sat white figures in the sky.

 _Angels_

The Catholics were dropping white flare like fireworks to signify angels.

"Ha! They're taking on ten Zeppelins with only 80 helicopters?! Let's tear them apart!"

Christopher lifted his hand, "Hold on..."

Suddenly another giant firework illuminated the sky as the helicraft across from them was visible. It was twice the size of their biggest Zeppelin with the words, " _The Judgment"_ engraved on the front. Inside of the control room Jacob spoke.

" **YOU! YOU WHO DARE ATTACK THIS LAND OF GOD! YOU WHO DARE TO ATTACK AND TAKE INNOCENT LIVES! YOU HERETICS WHO HAVE ABANDONED GOD! THE INQUISITION SHALL RENDER UNTO THEE THY JUDGEMENT!"**

Jacob paused for a moment snickering...

...

...

 **EXECUTION!**

A thunder broke out as the guns on the Judgment began to fire at the Zeppelins. The Judgement's Gatling guns spun up as they began to tear through the Zeppelins armor plating.

Jacob laughed as they fired back using tiny machine guns and sniper fire.

Jacob yelled over the sound of the gunfire, "Tell me Makube...How big are there bullets again?!"

Makube winced over the noise, "90 mm."

Jacob laughed and whooped wildly, "YEEHAW! We'll destroy them! Shred them like paper!"

As he screamed the sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention. One of the pilots fell to the floor dead as a sniper round rammed into his head.

"Damn it...Sniper!" Makube yelled.

Jacob grinned, turning on the microphones, **"Ohh Heinkel!"**

There were four Nazi snipers atop the main blimp. They were searching for their next target as a bullet flew by and hit one of them in the head.

They gasped finding the target and as one sniper found her he got shot too. She had tied herself to the back of the ship with a Dragunov sniper in her hand. As she killed another sniper the last sniper has aimmed and fired. HE cried out in joy as the bullet hit her head knocking her back. But he gasped as she got back up. She was bleeding but it looked like the shot was shallowed. In his awe he didn't notice her loading for a shot and ended up dying.

Heinkel grunted as she took her sniped and went back inside of the ship.

As the fight raged off the Zeppelins fired off missiles at the Judgment, "Fire the Grenade waves!"

The grenades were fired, a tidal wave of mini-bombs were thrown into the air at the missiles exploding on impact, the rest hit the blimps and also exploded. But oddly the armor still was holding. It was remarkable.

"Well...they're tough I'll give em that!" Jacob said grinning.

Makube grabbed his shoulder, "We need to drop the ground troops. Their armor is tougher than we expected.

Jacob scoffed, "Really? If we just keep shooting I think we'll-"

"Archbishop!"

Jacob turned to Makube, "Although you are the Archbishop and we follow your orders, I am put in charge of you to keep another Maxwell from happening. Understand?"

Jacob stared at him for a little and nodded, "Alright...let's drop the ground troops."

Suddenly over at the other Zeppelins more rockets were fired as two Zeppelins deviated course. They made their own pathway away from the fight.

"Where are they going?" Makube asked.

"The Hellsing mansion, where else?"

The Judgment fired a wave of grenades once more to block the rockets. Suddenly they saw little specs dropping from the Zeppelins.

"They're dispatching ground troops as well. Excellent!"

Over at the enemy Zeppelin a group of 99 vampires hit the ground with Christopher being the last. He grinned holding his mauser, "Time to find Alucard!"

 _Back at the Hellsing Manor._

Penwood stared outside at the bright colors of fire and smoke being cast into the air. It was tiny but it looked like a painting straight from the Imperial War Museum.

Marcus walked up behind Penwood, "Looks bad huh?"

Penwood nodded, "Really bad."

Marcus squinted, "Hey...what are those?"

Penwood saw nothing, "What are what?"

"Those!...Zeppelins!"

Penwood reached in Integra's desk for a pair of binoculars and found Marcus was right. Two Zeppelins were heading straight for them.

"How can we stop Zeppelins?! They're just going to blow up the Mansion!"

Suddenly a voice spoke in Marcus's mind, _"Do not underestimate my Fledgling Angel of Death."_

Suddenly a giant sound of gunfire exploded on the rooftop as bullets flew at the Zeppelins. AS explosions were seen on the Zeppelin Seras's voice crackled over radio, "I got this."

Penwood ran over to Integra's computer and switched to an exterior camera and gasped. Seras Victoria stood on the rooftop with the Harkonnen 2 only this time she had a giant metal ammo carrier on the back of her. She had her guns aimmed and fired at the Zeppelins again. Penwood and Marcus were at a loss of words.

"Dear God...That's Harkonnen 2?" Penwood asked.

The Zeppelins fired missiles at them but Seras shot them down. Even when they prepared new missiles she shot them in their holds causing interior explosions to occur. This had been so similar to a hundred years ago. But she didn't drink blood then.

Now she had drunk blood.

Her aim was precise, her bullets hit their targets exactly.

She aimmed for the control windows on all of the Zeppelins with the bullets ripping through the glass making it ripple like water before shattering it to pieces. The interior of both blimps turned into flames as they headed in a downward motion to the ground.

Seras raised one fist and roared into the night sky as the Zeppelins exploded on the ground.

She panted as she pressed two buttons on both of her guns causing the ammo carried to drop on the ground. Suddendly Pip Bernadotte manifested behind her.

"Be a dear and count my ammo would you?"

Pip sighed as he lit a cigarette replying in a mocking tone, _"Be a dear and count my ammo would you?'_ Bah! I'll count your fucking ammo."

Seras had jumped down from the roof and ran inside to Integra's study.

Penwood turned and asked, "Did you kill them all?"

Seras shook her head, "No...these are vampires. I doubt the explosion alone will stop them. Even if I tried they would certifiably get by me if I try to use Harkonnen 2 as a bouncer."

Penwood began to sweat, "So...you're telling me...we have a shit ton of Nazi vampires crossing our front lawn to kill us and we have no one else but you and Marcus?"

Seras grinned as Pip appeared in the shadows behind her, "Oh no...we have an army," he puffed out his smoke, "Well...technically it's a mercenary group..."

At the crash site the Nazis were regrouping helping their wounded and confirming their dead. One of the Commanders exited the craft and walked over to the other Zeppelin's commander, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Jwahol...we have a lot of causalities though."

"Same here."

"How many?"

"We have only 3124 left."

"Damn...that means we half 6249 left in general...that fucking bitch!"

"Hey no one said this would be easy. The reason why we joined was the fun of it remember?"

They both called, "ACHTUNG! HEAD TOWARDS THE MANSION!"

Every soldier that could stand got on their feet and charged headfirst into the front lawn of the Hellsing Manor. As they ran through one of the commanders noticed something strange, a blue flash. He stopped and yelled, "Halt!"

Some of his men didn't hear him as they ran forward and suddenly their legs were severed. He cried out as he fell on to another blue wide and was cut up again.

Everyone stopped seeing the blue wiring on the ground, all of it expanded over the Hellsing's lawn. The wires ran up the building to Marcus who stood on top with his wires handing from his hands. He grinned gripping the wries and pulling them. The wires responded in his commands and swung around cutting a front row of vampires in half, he then swung upward charging the wires into the enemies in front of him. They all seemed to explode into a mist with the remaining forces outside of his range.

"Shoot him!"

As the bullets flew at him Marcus had maneuvered his wires to block each bullet cutting them into pieces before they could even get close.

The commander yelled, "Distract him!"

As one set of Nazi's fired and the others ran for the Mansion Marcus gasped, he couldn't multitask like this.

He had no choice but to let the Nazis enter the house. Their commander made it through but was missing an arm, "Hahahahahaha! Yes!" As he walked up the stairs with his crew and made it to the main hallway leading to the round table conference room. As he got closer he noticed the door cracked open. The barrel of the Harkonnen stuck out as Seras's vampirc arm had made mist like tentacles aiming the weapon for her one handed.

They all screamed jumping as Seras fired a Depleted uranium shell into an unfortunate vampire who was caught in the explosion.

As she was reloading she shut the door. The vampire saw Seras was guarding Penwood who was shakily holding a silver pistol. But she shut the door before he could shoot. The Commander charged forward kicking the door in and he gasped in surprise. Instead of just Seras and Penwood there were not multiple men inside, including Pip Bernadotte who lit his cigar with one hand and held his AK-47 in the other.

"Well Wild Geese...it seems like we have a chance for revenge!"

They all aimmed their guns at the commander who was wide eyed in fear. He turned around to run but he was shredded apart by gunfire. The other vampires also ran but the gunfire had killed them too.

Penwood who was watching was in utter shock, "...Wha...where did they come from?!"

Seras smiled, "A hundred years ago The Wild Geese protected this mansion with their lives. After we got home I drank the blood of the fallen and added them to my personal army. They are not under my command."

"Well technically," Pip walked behind Seras, "She lets me command them."

Marcus ran inside and gasped as he saw these people, "Whoa! Who the fuck are these guys?!"

Seras smiled, "My personal backup. Hellsing's army."

Marcus blinked, "Ok...just wanted to let you know that the Nazi's outside are taken care of."

Penwood nodded while Pip said, "This place is compromised. Not to mention if they send more Zeppelins I don't think my girl's guns have enough ammo."

Penwood spoke, "We so we'll move to Michelle's extraction point?"

Seras nodded, "We'll keep you safe Sir Penwood."

Penwood gulped as he cocked his gun, "Alright...let's go."

 _Inside the Judgment._

Heinkel sat n the cargo bay loading her weapons including her knew musket, her playing cards, her m1 garands and her new P90s.

As she got up and was about to walk out Jacob ran at her, "Ah! Heinkel! I was looking for you! I forgot to give you one last thing!"

Heinkel looked at him, "What?"

Jacob searched through his pocket and then withdrew something that made Heinkel's eyes go wide.

" _The Nail of Helena!"_

Heinkel recognized it immediately, the same one from a hundred years ago.

"I thought...I thought you'd at least like to have this," he offered it to her, "as a last resort of course."

Heinkel looked at the cursed object, when Anderson stabbed himself in the Heart he became a Monster of God. No longer a man, nor a demon. Neither day nor night. She grabbed the relic and examined it.

"Heinkel...you need to hurry. We're setting down Iscariot to engage the ground troops...we didn't upgrade your Regeneration for nothing. Their bullets might as well be sesame seeds."

Heinkel looked at Jacob who smiled, "Make God proud."

As Jacob turned to walk away Heinkel clenched the ancient artifact in her hand, it's wooden splinters failing to pierce her skin.

Then a giant exterior explosion shook the whole ship snapping Heinkel back to reality. She stuffed the nail in her pocket and grabbed her P90s running to the cargo bay.

Jacob returned to the bridge where Makube had let him take over once more. The zeppelins across from the Judgment were laying suppressive fire at them. However The Judgment's grenades stopped their attack. The cargo door opened. There stood 500 Iscariot members all with their black Glasses including Heinkel who had her glasses on and Jan Valentine's P90s in her hands.

They jumped hitting the ground where some of the Papal Knights were held up. They were all lying in wait.

Heinkel ran to one of the Knights, "Have they come yet?"

He shook his head, "No...but I think they're about to rush us."

Heinkel turned towards the street they were facing to see the Zeppelins in the sky firing at the Judgment. As The Papal Knights and Iscariot members hid behind cover Heinkel calmly walked from out of cover with her P90s on each side. Arms spread.

" _Ashes to Ashes..."_ she saw them moving up the far road, _"...Dust to Dust..."_ she saw them advancing-picking up speed, _"...we are nothing more than Dust-"_ Then the vampires were upon them. Heinkel had aimed both P90s with excellent accuracy for a human killing off the first Nazi's in front of her.

" _-AND TO THE DUST WE SHALL RETURN! AMEN!"_

The members of Iscariot and Papal Knights aimmed their weaponry firing past Heinkel as she was firing her P90s at every vampire she saw. The silver bullets in the guns making three shots enough to take them down. The bullets that were hitting her bounced off of her. Even her glasses were made to be bullet proof.

When she ran out of ammo she dropped the P90s and removed Luke Valentine's M1 Garands. Firing the thick bullets as the vampires and she quickly ran out. She growled throwing the Garands as vampires ahead of her hiding one of them in the eye. She then removed Rip Van Winkle's musket firing the ball bearing, the ball whizzed in the air in a blue light tearing apart any and all it hit. The Nazis actually screamed as the ball was killing more than a few. It seemed that as long as Heinkel held on to the Musket she could control the direction of the ball bearing.

The Iscariots and the Papal Knights cheered as the enemy had begun to retreat.

Heinkel was surprised momentarily as she heard someone laughing loudly, but found it was her own voice.

She was the most amused than she has been in years. These vampires had big talk of destruction but they were still vampires The Nazi's recruited off the street, they had no backbone. She found this entire farce to be humorous. But she wasn't done yet.

The streets of London on the outskirts of town seemed to be barren and in disarray but one figure walked alone.

Alucard was the only thing walking as he looked past the windows and mirrors of broken glass from the grenades and missiles that Millennium and The Vatican shot at each other. Alucard then froze as he felt something.

He then grinned, "Are you going to be the ones who kill me?"

Suddendly he was surrounded, there were 99 Nazi vampires on every street and rooftop around him. But then one walked forward.

"No...i shall be the one to kill you."

He smiled with his blue glasses and black German military cap. His black trenchcoat flowing in the wind.

Alucard smiled, "And who would you be?"

He grabbed his hat and tipped it to Alucard, "My name is Christopher Baasch...but...you can call me Millennium's Trump card."

Alucard smirked, "You think I'm scared of you? What makes you think you can kill me?"

Christopher smiled reaching into his coat, "A few things..."

he then removed his mauser pistol, "These bullets, my speed...a few things."

Alucard grinned, "I see...I have orders from my Master to extend a hand for you to surrender. If you were smart you'd take his generous offer."

Christopher burst out laughing, " _'Generous offer'_?! Haha! You fucking got me!" Christopher grinned, "I'll be the one to kill you Alucard. What makes you think I will surrender to you?"

Alucard's stare intensified, "You misunderstand me...the offer to surrender was for _them..._ not _you._ My Master has given me orders not to spare you no matter how much you beg. I follow my Orders down to the last letter...even I you begged I wouldn't spare you. Even if you all begged I wouldn't spare you, even if God and the Devil both unanimously demanded for me to spare you i'd still deny it every time. You are a man with his head in the guillotine. Your death will come."

Christopher laughed, "Alright then...bring it on!"

Suddenly Christopher disappeared. Alucard stood still as bullets riddled him. The mauser pistol firing bullets madly as Christopher's speed made him a blur of motion.

Alucard laughed the whole time before hr reached inside of his suit and removed the Casull. Christopher stopped to see he was aiming the Casull at the ground, not even in the right direction.

"Well...I didn't think these bullets made you stupid...but wha-"

He gasped as Alucard disappeared and he turned to see Alucard's position had moved but his form was the same. The gun that was once aimmed at the ground was not aimmed at the back of Christopher's knee. A single gunshot blew his leg off. Christopher gasped and screamed in pain hopping on one leg.

"You remind me of some shit named Luke Valentine..."

Christopher was about to spin around, jam the Mauser's barrel in Alucard's face and fire but the Casull was at his arm and he blew it off, "...little vampire who boasted he had my abilities and more..."

As Christopher reached for his Mauser on the ground Alucard grinned pressing the barrel to the back of his head, "...He lied. He died. End of story."

The gunshot went off, Christopher's body was on the ground bleeding all over.

The others gasped as Alucard stepped over his corpse and looked at the others.

"Well now...who-"

He gasped as three shots pierced his body. He turned to see the severed arm of Christopher floating in the air. Christopher's arm and body were attached with a blue like mist similar to Alucard's mist which had his arm in the air aiming the Mauser as Alucard. He was laughing as his leg pulled itself back to the body with the mist as well healing instantly. Christopher lifted his face to show one of his eyes was shot out was now healing back into the skull.

Alucard's eyes widened as he spoke, "I wasn't lying Alucard...I'm the real deal!"

Alucard raised his gun and fired but Christopher had dodged the bullets. But in a single split second he pulled another gun from his coat and fired three shots at Alucard. The shots were big and explosive leaving giant holes in him.

Alucard tried to heal but found his wounds refused to respond.

Christopher grinned, "NNA9 Marvel's chemical cartridges. Custom made 13mm Armour piercing rounds. Each round houses a blessed mercury tip along with the composition of the bullet being pure Macedonian silver. 39 centimeters long weighing at 16 kilograms."

Alucard said dryly.

" _The Jackal."_

It was indeed the Jackal, but instead of it's usual inscription it had been inscribed with a swastika on the side.

"Hehe what's wrong No-Life King? Need a band aid," Christopher snickered, "Are you feeling anxiety...are you feeling fear?!"

Alucard began to chuckle to Christopher's surprise, "No...I am not afraid...I'm Highly amused! I am curious to see how this plays out!"

Christopher scowled aiming the Jackal and his Mauser at Alucard, "Ready to go to Hell?"

Alucard grinned, "As long as you are prepared to lose."

Christopher roared firing the shots at Alucard, the shots were so powerful large chunks of his body were breaking off into his mist like state. Alucard tried to maintain his form for as long as possible firing the Casull at Christopher. Each shot his Christopher healed instantly, the pistol did nothing as Christopher dropped his Mauser and reloaded the Jackal. Alucard stood there like a tattered scarecrow. His bones in his legs, arms, chest, and face were all visible.

Christopher grinned firing at Alucard. Alucard tried to fire back but after his third shot his gun clipped empty. Alucard gasped as each shot felt like it actually hurt him, breaking his bones and form apart into a pile of body parts on the ground. Christopher grinned reloading once more as he ran to the pile. He saw one hand still visibly trying to reach doe the Casull but Christopher kicked the gun away and continued firing until he had to reloaded again. He continued firing to again he had to reload so on and so forth. Soon there was nothing left but blood stains on the ground in a crater made by the destructive gun.

For a while there was silence but Christopher threw his head back laughing so loudly it echoed in the sky.

"ALUCARD IS DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He then turned to his soldiers, "It's time to look for that Rat Penwood and take his head!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The battle had raged on for many hours at this point as the Nazi's flung themselves at the border of London. The British army had held up a perimeter aiming their guns as they took turns shooting at the Nazis. Michelle was inside a tent smoking looking at a 3-D map of London positioning the Zeppelins above London across The Judgement. As she smoked her cigar the battle raged outside the tent with her soldiers running back and forth with ammo. One of her commanders entered the tent, "Michelle sir…we are holding the line, but the causalities are rising."

She turned around and walked with him, "How many?"

"175 so far sir, we're holding…but these Nazi's are fierce."

"How many men are we dealing with?"

"More than 5,000. These. Nazis dropped from the woodwork and keep coming."

They made it outside where the front line was protecting their camp, "How's the Vatican doing?"

"Drone views have counted their numbers have fallen but their Trump card, Heinkel Wolfe, is doing a monstrous job. She's only using a musket and has killed 600 at this point."

Michelle gritted her teeth, "Rip Van Winkle's musket…"

"What?"

"Nothing. We need to hold the blockade and-"

Suddenly the sky was a bright red as a flare shot up into the sky. Her eyes widened as she told the Commander, "Fetch my rifle! Penwood is in trouble. Prepare an armored vehicle to cut through the carnage."

He nodded as he ran to gather some men, Michelle looked up at the flare, "Please be ok."

 _In the forest outside of the Hellsing Mansion._

"There! We can get a ride to the border."

Penwood set his flare gun in his pocket as Marcus asked, "Why can't we just ride on Seras's back as she flies?"

Seras spoke, "Because I can only carry one person. Even if I could drop one off and back I'd take me too long I won't risk it."

Penwood nodded, "Alright then…let's move!"

Through the forest they ran down the black asphalt road.

Back in the battle Heinkel was still laughing as the shot had cut off many heads of her enemies. One of the Nazis turned and screamed in fear as it completely blew his head off of his body.

As Heinkel had them running the rest of the crusade moved forward with rifles, bayonets, machine guns, pistols and grenade launchers.

The Nazi's with simple WW2 guns turned in fear to run. While Heinkel was laughing above the battle between the Zeppelins grew more intense.

The machine gun fire picked up as the remaining eight Zeppelins began to close in and surround the Judgement.

"They're closing in sir!"

Jacob yelled, "Back up! Don't let them corner us!"

The Judgement's propellers picked up in power as the ship lurched backwards from the Zeppelins.

"Maintain fire on the ones that surrounding us the most! Fire on their propellers! Fire on their bridge windows!"

The Machine guns spun up once more firing in the target locations and the Zeppelins both caught on fire and were descending.

The bridge cheered a victory cry while Jacob yelled, "Activate the Silver Armor Piercing rounds! Tear them apart! Jacob pointed at both Zeppelins as they fell, "Leave none alive!"

A second set of Machine guns began to fire and join the first guns. The vampires in the Zeppelins were blown to pieces from the sheer force of the shot.

Soon both Zeppelins caught on fire before exploding in a giant ball of flame.

No survivors.

Jacob cheered with the crew this time as the Zeppelins fell but there were still 6 more Zeppelins left.

"Keep on it! No survivors!"

 _Back at the perimeter_

Michelle and a team of five people had piled inside a giant armored van which was stocked with grenades, automatic rifles, and pistols all using silver as a base ingredient.

As Michelle ran inside with her Magnum she yelled, "Drive!"

The van drove forward moving past the perimeter. As the Nazis noticed it they directed their fire on the car but the bullets just bounced off, one Nazi screamed out as the car ran him over, the tire crushing his head from the sheer weight.

The car sped off to the vantage point as the Nazis who were distracted turned back to the perimeter and fired once more.

Michelle cocked her magnum as she said, "I hope Penwood hasn't run into trouble yet."

Penwood was gasping as he stopped on the outskirts of London as Seras and Marcus were all around him.

"I can't...Its such a long way..." Penwood gasped, "I...I think I need to lie down."

Marcus barked at him, "You need to keep moving!"

Seras sighed as she spawned in the Wild Geese to pick him up over their shoulders and carry him like a dead body.

"I wish we were still getting paid for this," one Wild Geese member said to another.

"Yeah yeah but technically we serve Seras now."

Pip grinned walking along side of them, "Really guys I thought we agreed we did this work because we like it!"

The Wilde Geese member snapped at Pip, "THEN WHY DON'T YOU HELP US CARRY THIS GUY?!"

Pip shook his head, "No! I got a handicap," he pointed at his eye patch, "See?"

They all growled as Pip laughed before Seras punched him in the shoulder, "Keep it down..we have no idea who's close."

Suddenly from the rooftops Nazi soldiers clamored down. Penwood who was resting cried out in pain as the Wild Geese brought out their weapons and fired on the group.

The group surrounded Penwood taking the bullets that would kill him if they could. But as one bullet hit one of the Wild Geese miracously his wound healed instantly, same with the others, they were walking bullet sponges and completely unfazed by the pain.

Marcus then withdrew some wires out of his body and threw them around the group waving the wires around in an almost like rotationary alignment blocking bullets.

He'd threw some wires out and cut many of the Nazi's he got in half as he'd pull back and cut through them.

But then some Nazi's on the rooftop popped their heads up and aimed some rocket launchers.

Marcus gasped, "Seras! Penwood! Run!"

He left an opening for Seras and Penwood but as the rockets fired they hit his wires exploding creating smoke. Soon bullets flew through Marcus as he was unable to focus his defense.

Then As the smoke cleared one Nazi had aimed his rocket launcher and pulled the trigger, Marcus couldn't block in time as he closed his eyes the explosion went off.

Seras turned around gasping as she saw smoke rising from the area Marcus was, she breathed heavily, the gut feeling he could be dead creeping in on her making her paranoid, she wanted to trun around and check but Penwood grabbed her arm, "Come on! Michelle should be heading to the drop off point."

Seras looked back and nodded, "Yes Sir my Master..."

She then turned around running behind Penwood with the Wild Geese trying not to think about Marcus.

Marcus coughed but found he was still alive. He was curious why but then he noticed in front of him was the fabric of a trench coat. The figure stood in front of him with smoke wafting off of his front.

The Nazis stood back in sheer awe as the figure before them jumped in between Marcus and a panzerfaust and wasn't shaken a little.

"Hey Angel of Death," the boy spoke grinning as he took out his glasses and slide them on before taking out a cigarette, "Long time no see."

Marcus's eyes widened, "Brutus?!"

The werewolf chuckled, "Yup...why? You surprised?"

"What are you doing here?"

Brutus shrugged lightning his cigarette, "Oh you know...saw a friend and decided to help."

"Hey!" One of the Nazis called out nervously, "You think we're scared of you huh?"

Brutus grinned, "Yup."

The Nazi shook slightly, "Well-well we have silver bullets! Once we shoot you you'll be nothing but a carpet in the Major's control room."

Brutus whipped out his magnum amputating his head from his body with a single shot.

The Nazi's gasped as his head went flying.

"Now...who wants to shoot me again?"

 _Back with Michelle._

The car ride became clear of Nazi vampires for a while. Running over the last few they seemed to be clear.

"How close are we?"

The driver looked at his phone. "10 blocks away."

But then the driver gasped looking at the figure in the road. Michelle gasped as the figure held up a black gun.

As he fired the bullet turn the bulletproof windows into melted plastic as the passenger's head disappeared in a red spray.

"Watch out!"

Another shot was fired into the driver causing the car to serve off road.

The car landed inside of a beauty salon where the car was turned over. She hit her head on the seat in front of her and was knocked out.

Christopher grinned as his troop appeared behind him, "Go on have at them...make sure you turn them into Ghouls."

They all nodded grinning as they approached the car. Christopher snickered to himself as he turned around to swiftly walk towards the convenience store.

"Time to find that worm Penwood and end him!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Explosions burst in the sky as the Zeppelins fell to the ground slowly, the only one left was the flag ship which had stopped firing. Heinkel who was on the ground grunted as the vampires in front of her kneeled down. She growled, "You think I'd let you-"

Suddenly a helicopter set down in front of her, "Heinkel!"

Makube exited the helicopter with Heinkel's sniper rifle from a 100 years ago.

"What's going on?"

Makube pointed at London Bridge, "You need to get to this vantage point immediately, Jacob had commanded your presence there."

Heinkel turned to the Nazis, "What if they revolt?"

One of the Iscariot members turned, "You taught us well Heinkel, we won't allow that to happen!"

Heinkel turned back to Makube and the sniper rifle in his hand, she grunted grabbing it firmly. Soon the helicopter took off carrying Heinkel to the top of London Bridge.

 _3 miles away._

Michelle grunted as she sat up in her over turned car, she felt the bleeding coming out of her head and gasped.

"Dear God...status report! St-"

She then saw her driver had become a Ghoul and was trying to claw at her but his seat belt held him in place. She gasped to see the Ghouls from her team were devouring each other until they turned. But upon her awakening she freaked out removing her magnum and planting silver bullets into each head.

She was crying slightly but she wiped her eyes and saluted, "You did a fine job getting me this far-" she then tore herself out of the vehicle grunting as the glass cut into her leg and arm, "-I won't let it be in vain!"

She then reloaded her magnum and ran forward towards the rendezvous.

Seras and Penwood were sprinting from corner to corner, each of them were being protected by the Wild Geese army Seras had released.

"Hey...did you see that?" Seras asked.

Penwood shook his head, "I don't see it."

Seras smiled, "The Zeppelins! I think they're down! Now we can fly in the sky and not get-"

Suddenly a giant impact punched a hole right through Seras. She gasped as the force was so strong. She began to cry blood seeing Christopher on top of a nearby rooftop aiming the Jackal, "Hello Miss Victoria...we'll be taking you're Master if you don't mind!"

More Nazis appeared on the rooftop aiming their guns at Seras who was so weak she couldn't stand.

Pip yelled, "Come and get it bitch!"

The Geese began to fire creating a panic. As they fired a smoke grenade was spawned and covered the area in smoke. As Penwood coughed Pip kicked him through a store garbage door. He looked at Pip who said, "Close the door..don't look back."

Penwood nodded saluting him shutting the door quietly.

He dashed through the dress store to the front where shattered glass was. He held one hand on his pistol and the other on Integra's saber as he jogged. He then saw it, the light of the convenience store Michelle mentioned. As he ran a figure appeared before him.

"Going somewhere Penwood?" Christopher asked, a grin on his face. Before he could even react Christopher grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him in through the window into the convenience store. Penwood coughed on the ground as he felt the impact hard.

"Hahaha...liked that you coward?"

Penwood gritted his teeth, "Coward?" he then grabbed Integra's sword stabbing the ground so he could stand up, "Me? I'm not afraid of you. You are nothing compared to my servant Alucard."

Christopher grinned, "What if I told you I killed him?"

Penwood's calm expression was replaced with one of shock, "What?...You killed Alucard?"

He grinned flaunting the Jackal, "With the very same gun he killed so many vampires with years ago. Shot him so many times he didn't even regenerate at all. Truly a pathetic vampire," Christopher held out his arms, "When it comes to Science and Magic, Science always wins, because it is a form of controlled Magic. I was perfected to kill Alucard and I did. It was almost unsatisfactory! I missed the thrill of fighting an enemy I wanted to."

Penwood bit his lip roaring a battle cry as he thrusted with his sword, Christopher removed his bowie knife to block the sword directly at the tip, but the blade of the knife slide along the edges right into Penwood's body.

Penwood gasped as Christopher pressed his boot to his face and kicked him off, "You are a pathetic weakling. Your Father was, his Father was, and even his Father was. Penwood should be synonymous with the word coward."

Penwood roared, "Shut your mouth!" He swing again with Christopher dodging each swing, he then removed his pistol shooting Christopher by surprise but the silver bullets just pushed out of him and hit the ground, "I'm not one of _those_ vampires. The Millennium's hundred year research and experimentation resulted in me! Christopher Baasch! I killed your Father, Islands, Integra, Alucard, and now you!"

Christopher closed his eyes aiming the Jackal, "See?! No eyes! Hehehe!"

Penwood gasped as the blood dripped out of him, he unloaded the entire clip into the vampire but after it was done the vampire grinned and fired the bullet.

Blood hit Penwood's face as the impact was immense, his body his the beverage windows where the sodas were kept cold as he hit the door hard. At first he didn't comprehend what happened, he felt some pain but not much. He didn't feel like he was killed but he felt the shot.

He then looked to see Michelle had jumped between him and the shot and her armor plating was torn to shreds near her stomach, the bullets traveled through her, slowed down slightly and caused a small impact into Penwood where the shot was shallowed.

"NOOOOOO!" Penwood burst out in a scream as he cradled Michelle's body, her mouth was flooded with blood as she was crying. Christopher grinned as Penwood clutched her hand, "God no...you can't just have sex with me, and tell me not to feel nothing, and now you leave?! No! Don't! Come back!"

She couched up some more blood smiling, "I got laid at least," she then gripped Penwood by the collar and dragged him into a kiss on the lips, her blood entering his mouth as they kissed. Then she fell back lifeless as Penwood sat there holding her corpse shakily.

"What?!" Christopher said acting surprised, "You?! Getting laid?! Dear sweet Jesus Harold Christ miracles do happen!"

Penwood wanted to get up, to grab his sword and cut his balls off, to gouge out his eyes, to cut off his ears and nose. To make him feel physically what he felt emotionally. But he felt different.

"Alucard...kill him."

Christopher scoffed, "I killed your pet remember?"

Penwood growled clutching her corpse tight, "Kill him...now...do it."

Suddenly Christopher felt a presence and turned to see Alucard standing there, completely fine wearing his hat and glasses.

"What?! How did you get here?!"

Alucard smirked, **"I am everywhere and nowhere...now,"** he got on his knees and bowed to Penwood, **"Orders...give me your orders master! I can kill, I can maim, I can destroy, I can crucify! I can obliterate! I aim the gun, I make sure it's loaded, I pull the clip, release the safety. But whether or not I pull the trigger is your will. Do you wish for me to release my full power on this insect?"**

Penwood sobbed, "Yes..."

" **Do you wish him dead?"**

Penwood stood up, "Yes..."

" **Do you want me to make sure every single bit of his artificial vampiric form is sent to Hell?!"**

"YES!"

Penwood turned, his eyes blood shot and the veins on his head and neck visible from over circulation, "SEARCH AND DESTROY! SEARCH AND DESTROY! SERVANT! DESTROY THIS MAGGOT OF A VAMPIRE BEFORE YOU! CRUSH HIM! BURN HIM! TORTURE HIM! DO NOT LET HIS DEATH BE A GOING AWAY PARTY! MAKE IT A HELL OF HELLS AS HE PERISHES SLOWLY AND HIS PITIFUL EXISTENCE AS A VAMPIRE IS FULFILLED! RELEASE YOUR FULL POWER AND DESTROY HIM!"

Alucard said nothing but spoke softly, "Yes...my master..."

He then rose to his feet, his hair and clothes seemed to flow with no breeze at all.

" _I am...The Bird of Hermes..."_

Christopher felt it, the feeling of impending doom. He remembered this feeling from a hundred years ago seeing Alucard's Final Restriction System unleashed, seeing his army released to murder his brothers in arms.

Soon Alucard's features became a gassy smoke, _"Eating my own wings..."_

"No!" Christopher yelled firing the Jackal, but Alucard had disappeared and appeared on the rooftop across the street, the full moon behind him turning red as his form changed. His red outfit was replaced with a black strait-jacket and it's belts all broken and flowing with his hair. His gloves were glowing with the symbol that held his powers.

" _...to make myself tame..."_

Suddenly Christopher heard a moan from behind him and turned to see a ghoulish familiar attack. Christopher yelled out shooting it with his mauser.

"What?! I thought Schrodinger crippled you from-"

"You're wrong...I had my full system lifted until I devoured Schrodinger with all of the other dead of London making me disappear. But now, Schrodinger is apart of me. I can use his power as I see fit. For example-"

Alucard grinned snapping his fingers as ghouls after ghoul appeared. They appeared to be normal looking people.

"-spawning my familiars wherever I want."

Christopher begun to look nervous. He soon found himself surrounding by an army of Alucard's ghouls with Alucard perched on the roof like a hawk.

As Christopher aimmed his guns at Alucard more Ghouls appeared and slashed at him. Using his speed he strafed back but as he did he heard a whooshing sound as out of the Ghouls bodies multiple stake tips flew towards him. He found the tips were fast but ht was lucky to escape with minor cuts. But more and more stakes cut through him and he dodged. But as he made one last step a bullet flew through him, the silver metal burnt his flesh inside of him.

He gasped turning to see Alucard was aiming his Casull from the rooftop firing when he could.

Christopher tried his best to dodge but he found it incredibly hard to with all the other Ghouls to worry about.

"Is this all you truly are?" Alucard taunted firing more bullets, "You can't just boast like that and get away with it. You are going to die lair!"

As he said that Christopher aimed his Jackal to shoot off Alucard's head.

But the price was too steep that more stakes penetrated his legs and chest. He gasped as he was unable to run. Alucard who had regenerated grinned and fired his full clip into him. Christopher cried out as he found his entire body to be shot to pieces. But to Alucard's surprised the clip had blown him to pieces but he turned into mist and reformed outside of the stakes and took off running.

"Hmmm? Running now?" Alucard grinned as he began to grow dark, "You can't hold in this card game."

Alucard suddenly disappeared to Christopher's surprise.

But as he turned around he saw Alucard and his two thousand familiars already in front of him.

Alucard aimmed the Casull and Christopher gasped aiming his gun and firing as Christopher aimmed and fired his Jackal round into Alucard's head. Both of their heads exploded and reformed in a matter of seconds.

Christopher gasped falling back, "Impossible! When I shot you with the Jackal rounds you couldn't heal."

Alucard grinned as he walked forward, "My Cromwell Restriction was in place, and now my Familiars are here to support me."

Alucard aimmed his gun, "Now the only question I'm wondering is how many familiars you have...oops," Alucard grinned, "You copy-cats can't do that."

Suddenly the two-thousand familiars appeared around Christopher surrounding him. He couldn't jump because he wouldn't be able to run fast in the air making him viable for gun shots. He couldn't run either since he was surrounded.

He turned to see Alucard was missing from the picture, he felt nervous. He felt like a gazelle being stalked by a leopard in tall grass.

Christopher then grinned as he dropped a clip from the Jackal and his mauser, "Well...you have me cornered Alucard," he chuckled as he bit on a his mauser shoving a clip in and using his mouth to pull back the slide.

"But you can only heal with the amount of times you've dunk blood," he repeated the process with the Jackal, "So I'll just keep killing each and every familiar till its just you left."

Both guns were at his side as he cocked both of them. The familiars all roared out charging at him, with incredible speed Christopher made a sprinkler head like motion with his gun fire creating a wave of bullets to keep them back. Even the stakes were blown apart. Alucard grinned watching this, "Hmm...it seems like he's defending himself well...but if he does continue this I'll loose." Alucard then jumped into the air aiming his gun.

Christopher stopped twirling and looked up in time to see Alucard aiming the Casull, he tried to fire but he found both of his guns were empty. Alucard unleashed Hell upon the vampire tearing him apart with the blessed silver metal which made his skin sizzle. But through it all he tried desperately to reload the Jackal. He cried out as Alucard dropped in front of him.

"I'm tired of you!"

Alucard dropped his clip from his gun and shoved in a new one.

"I'm tired of playing!"

Alucard bit the slide and pulled it back.

"Time to end this!"

Alucard lurched his arm back making his hand flat and then charged forward at the terrified vampire. Christopher freaked out and tried to fire but forgot to pull the slide so he used his speed to do so quickly. At this point Alucard fired the Casull with his free hand wounding Christopher. Christopher roared firing Jackal rounds back tearing up Alucard's body. But as Alucard got closer he aimmed his Casull at Christopher's arm that held the Jackal, Christopher noticed this and aimmed it at the arm that held the Casull. They both fired, one bullet took off Christopher's arm while another took of Alucard's. The Casull hit the ground and bounced away while the Jackal flew into the air. Alucard grinned lurching back and shoving his hand through the vampire.

Christopher coughed up blood as he'd been impaled with a hand.

At first he seemed scared but then he grinned as his free hand caught the Jackal as it fell and aimmed it at Alucard's heart.

"Checkmate!"

Christopher grinned cocking The Jackal, "Last Words Alucard?"

Alucard wasn't even making eye contact, his hair hid his face. Even Christopher noticed now that his familiars were gone, it was just him and Alucard.

"Control Art Restriction System Complete."

Christopher gasped as he felt pins and needles all over.

"H-Huh?! What the Hell?!"

Alucard grinned and looked up, "Well...those are my last words...shoot me!"

Christopher tried but his hand felt too weak, in fact the Jackal seemed so heavy it fell from his hand and was caught by Alucard's newly regenerated arm.

"...How?!"

Alucard, "The Cromwell Restriction System, a System developed my Abraham Van Helsing to restrict the powers of a vampire. Although you may be equal to me in danger, you still are an artificially bred vampire and are weak to spells of the world."

Christopher whimpered as Alucard pressed the Jackal against Christopher's heart, "Last words Christopher Baasch?"

Christopher whimpered, "Major...pl-"

The gun went off, a giant explosion of blood and Christopher fell from Alucard. As Alucard's hand was removed the restriction system was removed but it was too late, Christopher's body went up in blue flames as burned.

Alucard's form changed as well back to his usual red form with glacier glasses and his wide brimmed hat.

He walked over to the Casull picking it up and reloading it. But then he turned to see Christopher's remains was the Jackal and it's rounds. Alucard grinned walking over to pick up the Jackal and it's ammunition.

He looked at the swastika on the side of the gun and groaned in displeasure. He pocketed his Casull and put his free hand on the side of the Jackal, his hand heating up and changing the inscription. Now it read:

" _Jesus Christ is In Heaven Now."_

Alucard smiled as he put this gun up as well.

Penwood was staring at Michelle's dead corpse shaking in depression.

"Target Eliminated...My Master."

Penwood didn't say anything.

"Do you wish for me to drink her blood? Bring her back as a familiar?"

Penwood shook her head, "She knew that if she had sex she'd prevent herself from turning...she used me."

Alucard stood there as Penwood moved to her face, and for a split second gave her a minute long goodbye kiss. Then a solitary tear ran down his face, "Goddammit it worked..."

Penwood sighed as he rose to his feet.

"As I said...Target Eliminated."

Penwood turned to him, "Good...let's meet up with Iscariot and go to the Major's room and-"

"I don't think the Major is alive."

Penwood gasped as Alucard looked seriously at the flagship of millennium.

"What?"

"It's just strange...I've pondered why he'd return...but after drinking My Master, Integra's blood, I saw the memory of his face as he died. There is no way he should've survived that...at first I thought this was some trick the Major pulled. But now that I'm here and I killed Millennium's trump card...it feels like a joke."

"Joke?"

"The Major always went on about his war and his struggle to kill me. But this war has no taste. Vampires scooped off the streets, vampires from the old war. Then there is the worst part of all."

"What?"

"Each and every single move he made to this point was done logically. The Major doesn't deal in logic, although he is intelligent that doesn't mean he wasn't at all crazy."

Alucard clenched his fist, "This seems like a joke."

Then Alucard's chest exploded as a sniper round shot through him. Alucard laughed evilly as he removed the Casull as he spun around.

Heinkel fired off the first shot hitting Alucard but was shocked to see him disappeare. But she felt something behind her and turned to see the Casull barrel in her face. The gunshot sent her tumbling with her sniper off the London Bridge's tower section and on to the bridge.

Alucard grinned jumping down in front of her.

He waited for a moment and then Heinkel got up, no injuries.

"Ah...a Regenerator...so you must be Anderson's replacement."

Heinkel grunted, "We are the servants of God and instruments of Divine punishment. I'm called upon to cut away the flesh of infidels and all of those who'd defy God. Amen."

Alucard grinned his hair flowing as he removed his Jackal and aimmed them both at Heinkel.

"Let's see if they made The Jackal any more deadly than before!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jacob was looking outside The Judgment watching as he saw the surrender of Millennium's battalion going over smoothly. Then Makube approached him, "Sir...all of the weapons Heinkel dropped have been reloaded with silver bullets and moved to the cargo hold as you commanded.

Jacob grinned, "Excellent Chief...tell me...has The Major communicated at all?"

He shook his head, "Total silence, but the Millennium forces have submitted, just as you predicted Millennium's weapons from long ago have aided Heinkel drastically."

Jacob nodded, "I know...what about The Hellsing HQ siege?"

"Total success right now...the Iscariot members have raided the Mansion and are searching for the basement as we speak."

Jacob chuckled crazily, "It's all working the way I predicted...this is perfection!"

Makube looked a little odd and asked, "What are we doing now?"

Jacob got back up and pressed buttons on his display, the windows on the side of the ship changed into TV monitors with flying drones recording Heinkel and Alucard on the ground.

Heinkel stood there as Alucard was aiming both the Jackal and The Casull at her. They were both locked in a moment of pure tension.

"Well now..." Alucard grinned, "So you're Anderson's replacement."

Heinkel grunted, "Yes...a hundred years ago...I watch you kill Father Anderson."

Alucard smirked, "That must mean you were one of his disciples...one of the few who Walter didn't kill."

Heinkel snapped pulling out her pistols and firing. Alucard grinned teleporting behind her, the Jackal's barrel pointed to the back of her head. But he was shocked as the ground beneath him exploded in a deck of cards blowing his leg off.

Heinkel dodged out of the way rolling and turning around to empty both clips into Alucard who fell on the ground.

Alucard smirked as he regenerated from mist, "Well...it seems like someone was prepared...this trick...I remember it from a Mr. Tublacain Alhambra...The Dandy Man."

Alucard grinned aiming his Jackal and firing it.

To his surprise Heinkel dodged it, he fired again and she dodged it again. Each shot missed until the gun clicked dry and Heinkel went in for the kill stabbing Alucard with Luke Valentine's knife.

Alucard gasped as she moved the knife out and cut off his hand.

She reached for the gun but Alucard shoved the Casull in her eye and fired it off.

Heinkel screamed out as she fell back allowing Alucard time to regenerate and get up. But Heinkel removed the bullet and her eye reformed.

"I see...it seems your healing has been improved."

"Right! 'm far superior biology wise than Anderson was!"

Heinkel pointed Rip Van Winkle's Musket and fired the ball bearing which cut through Alucard knocking him back, the bullet came back around cutting through his leg and made him fall down. But as she bullet zoomed past his face he bit down and crushed it between his teeth to Heinkel's surprise.

"Seriously," Alucard said as he face was growing back as he put his hat and glasses back on, "Did you not learn the first time?"

Alucard grinned as he reloaded the Jackal, "I hope you brought more than one bullet."

Heinkel growled throwing the musket away before throwing a desk of cards at Alucard, using the Casull Alucard precisely hit the cards flying towards him and the rest missed.

Heinkel reached for the deck once more but a shot fired from the Jackal blew the box apart tearing up the cards.

Heinkel gasped jumping back.

"One by one your toys fail you...will you crumble under the weight of fear?"

Heinkel spat back, "No! I won't!"

Alucard grinned, "Well...you are dealing with a vampire with full power right now...my last control art restriction system is open and I can smite you if I wish."

Suddendly he gasped dropping his guns as he clutched his chest, he coughed up blood and he shook.

"W-What...what is this?!"

At the Hellsing mansion the coffin was rapped in ceremonial chains and a giant crucifix on top of it as the Iscariot members were saying a prayer.

Alucard was scared at first but the chuckled.

"Attacking my coffin eh? Well," he began to fade, "I'll just go and-"

Heinkel threw up bible passages and threw knives into them to stick them in a giant circle on the bridge. Alucard gasped as he snapped back to reality.

"Barrier," he gasped ad Heinkel nodded.

Alucard then began laughing deeply, "How intrestinnnnnnnggg...very intrestinnnnnnggggggg."

He reloaded his guns and aimmed them.

"You are the first person to target my Restriction System, its time someone implemented my weakness."

"Save it!" Heinkel shouted as she withdrew her pistols, "When I'm done you'll be un able to fight. I'll kill you!"

Alucard grinned, "Really?"

Out in the streets with Seras Victoria she panted as the last Nazi was killed.

"Well...that...was...a lot," she gasped and suddenly she heard a voice.

" _Seras..."_

" _Master?"_

" _Yes Seras, I'm a little preoccupied because of a little roach in front of me. An Iscariot dog."_

Seras growled, _"Let me help you then!"_

" _No time for that...find the Major on the enemies Flagship, kill him. Then you might join me."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Yes my servant, not go...kill that fat Major."_

Seras nodded, _"Understood my Master."_

She then yelled, "Alright...assimilate back to me!"

Pip smirked, "You heard her ladies...we're joining her again."

Soon then ran into her and became thick red smoke which assimilated into her vampire arm.

She then removed the Harkonnen and put in a depleted Uranium shell.

She then jumped from the street and flew into the air like a red lightning bolt charging at the zeppelin.

From The Judgment Makube noticed this.

"Sir...Seras is engaging the main Flagship."

Jacob sipped his hot chocolate, "Nevermind her...Heinkel can kill her when she's done with Alucard."

Makube shuddered, "S-Sir...is she even able to kill Alucard?"

Jacob smiled, "I have faith, without his coffin Alucard is a lone vampire who can't summon his familiars. With this we can defeat him."

Heinkel was panting as she dodged shot after shot from the Jackal and Casull. Each shot missed her slightly with few grazing her. But at one moment Heinkel picked up a stray card and spun around flinging it at Alucard cutting his head off.

Alucard's head regenerated with his hat and glasses still on as he continued to fire.

Alucard's guns then hit dry just as Heinkel took out her pistols and fired at him. Each blessed silver bullet made Alucard's skin sizzle and bake as they cooked in there for a while.

As her guns were empty and she dropped the clips Alucard laughed, "Hmm...you are able to dodge my shots...you are fast."

"As a marksman I pride myself with being able to track vampire's movement. But now I can track your movement and dodge the shots precisely. Something you vampires might be able to do automatically from speed alone but my increased muscle strength permits me to be faster." Heinkel slammed some new bullets in and continued to fire blowing off Alucard's arm with the Casull in it. Alucard grunted sticking the gun in his mouth, slamming in a new clip, and pulling the slide back with his mouth.

As Heinkel ran out of bullets with Alucard being left Swiss cheese she didn't see the Jackal bullet fly at her hitting her square in her stomach.

She gagged remembering the force of the gun blowing her ribcage on her stomach this time/ But her skin was so much stronger now it did half of the damage. She gasped as she coughed up blood but most damage was external. She gasped as she had trouble finding her footing but stomped her foot down to stand up.

As Alucard regenerated he looked in awe and said, "You're healing is superb, you're able to completely take a Jackal round to the stomach and still stand...I'm impressed. Espically since with only one shot Anderson was crippled."

Heinkel's eyes widened as she fired some more bullets into Alucard knocking him back down she then dropped her guns charging at him with Luke's knife cutting off his Jackal hand. As the Jackal fell through the air Heinkel growled grabbing it and firing a giant shot into Alucard's neck, the force itself was so great it shattered his glasses.

Heinkel gasped as the force of the gun had broke multiple bones in her hand.

She howled in pain as she used her free hand to snap the bones in place. Alucard on the other hand regenerated and held up the Jackal as his glasses from his face. He cocked the gun and aimmed the gun at the back of Heinkel's head, "Now...you die!"

But in a giant flash of motion the arm was cut off, Heinkel held Yumie's sword and swung back around to cut his other arm off. He then spun around plunging it into Alucard's heart causing him to stagger back and cough up blood.

Heinkel panted as Alucard laid on the ground but slowly got up, his hands and wounds healing. Heinkel grunted about to spin around and cut his head off but she was blocked. Between him and Yumie's sword was a giant claymore which Alucard held.

She gasped as he used brute force to knock her back and Alucard grinned.

"You think in a few months of training you'd beat a vampire who fought with a sword his entire life?!"

Alucard grinned, "Not to mention the fencing knowledge of the most recent Hellsing."

Heinkel growled spinning around to be blocked. She tried swinging above but was blocked, Alucard then cut to the right making a giant slash on her chest and made a slash on her back. Both wounds sizzling as they were regenerating.

Soon it moved from Heinkel pushing Alucard back to Alucard pushing Heinkel back. But soon Heinkel was on the ground bleeding all over with Alucard grinning, "You're finished weakling!"

He then raised his sword up and swing down. But he didn't expect Heinkel to twirl off the ground in a move disarming the vampire and Heinkel. Both Yumie's and Alucard's sword fell outside the border. But Alucard grinned reaching for the Jackal in his pocket but gasped as he found himself stabbed multiple times. He looked down to feel the sizzle of blessed silver inside of his body.

" _...Bayonets?!"_

He saw at least 14 of them piercing his body and saw Heinkel with bayonets in each hand.

Alucard laughed, "Well...it's a challenge."

He then raised up his Jackal as Heinkel threw 10 bayonets at one time, Alucard fired multiple times knocking many out of the air but three shots made it through hitting Heinkel. As she gasped Alucard charged forward still with bayonets inside of him and he flattened his hand shoving it through the wound he made in her chest. His hand cut through her ribs and cut into some of her organs including her lungs spilling blood into them.

Heinkel gasped out as she moved her hand forward, Luke Valentine's sleeve gun appearing as she fired a full silver clip round into him. Alucard strafed back withdrawing his hand and moving back with his hat falling off of his head. He was grinning, his teeth sharp and bloody as he kneeled down grabbing each bayonet and pulling them out.

Heinkel kneeed coughing blood on the ground, she wheezed badly.

" _Shit"_

She coughed uo more blood looking at Alucard who was healing his wounds.

" _...Shit...What should I do?"_

As she coughed up more blood she saw something fall from her pocket, it was The Nail of Helena.

Alucard removed the last bayonet and made a disgusted face, "The Nail...the very same one Anderson used..."

Alucard stood up reloading his guns looming over Heinkel.

"You plan to use that artifact to become what he was...a monster?"

Heinkel coughed up more blood gripping the nail as she sat up.

Alucard scowled, "Do you plan to submit your humanity for victory?"

Heinkel looked at the Nail of Helena and shook, her whole life from that point a hundred years ago changed. She knew what it was like to be Anderson, to be a mad dog raving and angry.

But since then she knew pain and suffering, things she wanted to disappear but not from suicide.

She raised the nail over her head, the tip pointed inward so she could swing it downward and plunge the tip into her heart. Make herself a monster. Make herself the lone wolf Anderson said she was.

She raised it over her head ans screamed out as she swung downard.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Makube watched the fight unfold to the point Alucard had stabbed Heinkel with his palm causing her to convulse and fall on the ground.

"What did I miss?" Jacob said returning from the cargo hold, he had just acquired Alucard's coffin and sorted it into his personal cargo box.

"It seems Heinkel is loosing."

"What?" Jacob said confused as he looked at the monitors, "She was winning last time I checked."

"Well she's considering using the Nail now."

"What?"

He saw Heinkel raise the Nail over her head about to slam it inside of her chest and crossed his arms in disappointment.

Heinkel wheezed, the damage did to her lungs made her extremely nervous but she clutched the Nail as if it were her life on the line.

Because her life was on the line.

She saw Alucard's face in disgust as she held the Nail and she felt happy. She could escape this pain of living and become a weapon of Divine Punishment.

Just like Anderson

She raised her Nail over her head and gripped very hard and swung down.

" _Haha...it seems we have out own Lone Wolf in our house of God..."_

" _NO!"_

Her fist hit the pavement underneath it and Jacob, Makube, and Alucard smiled in pride.

Heinkel put away the Nail and said to herself coughing up more blood.

" _I am Judas Iscariot..."_

She took out a bayonet in her right hand.

" _In my right hand I hold silver daggers and poison..."_

She took a bayonet out with her left hand.

" _In my left hand I have thirty pieces of silver and a straw rope."_

She stabbed the ground shakily trying to get a foundation.

" _We are Judas Iscariot. The Zealot Judas. Wielding our dagger in the night, and poisoning every evening meal."_

She then got up to her feet panting loudly.

" _When the time comes...I shall cast my thirty pieces of silver to the sight of the holy and hang thyself with a rope of straw..."_

She growled now standing firmly across from Alucard. She growled slightly moving her bayonets to form a cross.

" _Therefore I lust to descend into Hell en mass and line up in a phalanx and destroy the seven million, four hundred-five thousand, nine hundred twenty-six demons of Hell."_

For a moment things were quiet until her eyes widened and she charged forward with incredible speed.

"APOCALYPSE NOW!"

She charged forward strafing side to side, blood was splurting from her chest as she moved with her cross formation as her shield. Alucard grinned aiming the Jackal but she leaped into the air grabbing more bayonets and throwing them down at him, the bayonets pierced Alucard's arm making him drop the Jackal.

As he staggered back Heinkel grabbed two more bayonets and charged forward. Alucard grinned snatching up his Casull and firing at Heinkel's wounds. She gasped coughing up blood as she was being shot repeatedly over and over again as she fell back.

Heinkel got back up though throwing more bayonets.

But Alucard acquired the Jackal once more and fired three shots near her chest wound. She screamed in pain but charged forward hissing as she had both arms over her head, bayonet's aimed downward like the fangs of a dangerous snake and she slammed them into Alucard's chest. Another Jackal round knocked her off of him though.

Alucard grabbed one bayonets but both of them suddenly emitted gas and exploded.

Alucard who was arm-less staggered backward stepped on a card trap which exploded sending him flying into the air which Heinkel waited on the ground below swinging her bayonets cutting his head off.

Heinkel panted placing one fist on the ground to catch her breath but the Jackal being pressed to her head was enough to make her jump out of the way.

"This isn't good," Makube said, "She's putting too much strain on her body. Her wounds are too much to heal from in seconds. We should stage a rescue and-"

Jacob raised his hand, "She's doing fine. These upgrades were meant to make her like this. We can't baby her."

"But-"

Jacob looked at Makube.

"...Yes sir..."

He couldn't help but worry about Heinkel who was nothing but tattered rags putting up a good fight at this point.

On the ground Marcus and Brutus had cleared the Nazi's surrounding them panting.

"Whoa." Marcus said panting, "That...was a lot of them."

"You said it," Brutus said as he reloaded his magnum, and panted clutching his chest, he was bleeding all over.

"Hey..you OK? They used silver bullets."

"I'm fine!" Brutus said as he stood up, "I was designed to be better than just any ordinary werewolf," he grinned, "this wouldn't kill me."

Marcus sat down, "So what now?"

"Take a break and heal?"

Marcus shrugged, "Sure."

Suddenly they saw an explosion on the main zeppelin of Millennium.

"Hey," Brutus said, "What's that?"

Marcus looked over and smirked, "Judging from those streaks of red all over the exterior I'd say Seras is doing some damage."

People screamed as Seras fired The Harkonnen exploding engines, computers, and people. Her vampire arm and tentacles reloaded the gun every time as she walked through a sea of fire on the interior.

"Where...is...The Major?!"

On the ground the fight between Alucard and Heinkel intensified with Alucard getting more and more excited and Heinkel growing more and more weaker.

"Come on...what's your next move?"

Heinkel gasped and wheezed, she could taste the blood in her lungs as she staggered.

"What's wrong? You alright?"

Heinkel growled swinging at Alucard.

"She then sat the signal from the flag ship and immediately knew what to do."

She got ten in each hand and threw all the bayonets at Alucard riddling him with bayonets. He fell to the ground with the silver piercing his body but Heinkel stabbed through his hands, feet, and heart to form a small cross.

She then muttered something in Latin, Alucard's body shaking until it was completely dried and shriveled up. Alucard was defeated.

She chuckled as the PA from The Judgment turned on.

"Heinkel...you did it!"

She shook her head, "Not yet," she took out her lighter and holy water, "I must burn his corpse along with his coffin."

"No!" Jacob shouted, "Cut out his heart! Make sure it's in tact...we need it."

"What?"

"Look just stay there, cut out his heart and I'll get it."

Jacob turned to Makube, "You'll have the deck while I'm gone."

Makube nodded as Jacob walked away, In suspicion Makube turned and scowled, he was up to something. So he decided to follow him quietly.

On the Major's Zeppelin Seras crashed into the bridge and fired a Harkonnen shot killing many of the Nazis there.

The pilot removed a Mauser but Seras dropped her Harkonnen shoving her human arm to his neck and using her vampiric arm in a sharp look away from him.

"Tell me what I want or i'll kill you."

He whimpered, "Yes anything!"

"Where is the Major hiding?!"

He look confused, "Major?"

"YES! Where is he?"

He whimpered in fear, "We...We..."

He then said, "We don't know..."

Seras looked confused, "Huh?"

Suddenly Pip formed from her arm pressing a python against his forehead.

"You better not be playing tricks Nazi!"

He shook his head, "You don't understand, no one in Millennium has seen the Major...even Christopher...and he's our boss!"

Seras blinked letting him go. "So...The Major's not here?"

Pip shrugged, "Aye probably became afraid of dying no?"

Seras shook her head, "No...when I met the Major I knew immediately he was a power hungry war monger. Such disregard for his life to even stand atop a blimp with helicopters and missiles exploding around him he'd do it anyway. That is the Major...but this," she gestured to the room which was on fire, "He'd not stay here to witness this? Odd..."

Makube walked inside of the cargo hold to witness Jacob flying away in a helicopter and he saw the cargo boxes they weren't allowed to go in so it walked up to one withdrawing his dual pistols and shooting the lock off. He gasped upon opening it to see a giant area full of vials and vials of blood. Each had names from the Zeppelin incident.

Jacob was shocked but he stepped back moving to his next container, inside of this one was a giant room stocked full of weapons from a hundred years ago including a giant scythe. The third container had a room with notes on Alucard, his biology, even two model guns that looked realistic, and Alucard's coffin. The fourth and final was dark but Makube entered inside of it. As he squinted he bumped into something, using a flashlight he gasped seeing the Major's grinning face staring at him.

He yelled falling back withdrawing his gun bu saw the Major hadn't moved. Upon using his flashlight he saw the Major was half man, half robot, with wires and tube exiting a puppeteer station with a microphone.

"What?"

"Like it?"

Makube shouted withdrawing his pistols on Jacob who grinned, "Naughty boy."

Makube empties his clip on Jacob, bullets exploding all over him, blood flying including one part on his face which was gone after a bullet. After the gun were out Jacob fell over on his side and sighed as his body lost blood with it leaking on the floor.

Makube was shocked to see this but noticed something in Jacob's coat, a silver gun. The words, "CASULL," on the side.

Then Jacob sat up grinning firing the Jackal once into Makube. Makube called out but gasped as he fell.

Jacob laughed in the darkness, "They may be copy cats but they pack a punch right?"

"What...what are you?" Jacob grinned entering the light, his yellow eyes shone through the darkness, half of his face hit with two bullets was blown open with wires erupting from that spot.

"I...am me."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Makube gasped as the Jackal Shot hurt him greatly, despite his Regenerator abilities he coughed and spit up blood.

"What...what the are you?"

Jacob grinned as he moved in closer, each wound on his body had steel and wires poking out in areas that the bullets hit. Including the right side of Jacob's face where his eye was shot out, the skin underneath cold hard steel and wires torn out.

"I...am me."

Makube tried to move and reload his guns but Jacob aimmed the Jackal with his arm that was torn up badly.

"Like the design?" he said moving the gun around in his hand, "I did this one myself. Despite the fact it's just an imitation it does the trick with you Regenerators."

Makube growled, "...You...you were the Major The whole time...how."

"Well...when your morale is broken some Nazi's can believe anything at this point...let me start many many years ago..all the way in 1936. A German Doctor did experiments on prisoners of war replacing their organs and flesh with metal parts. Each failure was to be tossed away and buried in the ground. But one day he reached a success, a cyborg with human cogitation. He kept it as a model for any future models...like the Major for example," Jacob gestured to the Major's smiling corpse.

"I have no recollection of who I truly was. Was I a German soldier who volunteered? Maybe I was a Jewish Holocaust survivor saved only to be butchered and gutted like a fish...it didn't matter. I was shut off to be preserved. But after days of waiting I heard something...laughter. The sound of a boy laughing. Next thing I knew I was awake in a storage closet in Brazil. The base was empty, with a complete lack of Millennium troops. I was alone. I sat there for days without any sort of confirmation. But then some troops came back, in fear of being destroyed I hid and waited. They brought the Major's corpse back from the ship before it burnt to death, soldiers like Christopher Baasch were the reason The Major isn't burnt to a crisp.

"After they remembered the dead, had their funerals and scattered to the four winds I was alone once more. But I stayed there for a year to try and understand my purpose. Why was I alive? Why was I even existing. To try to have you understand I was a newborn with the full awareness of a grown adult. I knew the world around me and it's history, I knew multiple languages but I had no idea why I existed. However I stumbled upon the live recordings of Operation Sea Lion 2."

Jacob removed a remote and pressed a button, the room with the television sets lit up with different angles of the fights a hundred years ago.

"As you can see...I saw everything. The Millennium Massacre, The Ninth Crusade, and then the downfall of both by Hellsing's Alucard. I watched everything, including Anderson and Alucard's fight, Walter and Alucard's fight...The Captain and Seras's fight...and even the death of Alucard and The Major. I felt odd but I knew that understanding my purpose would truly be pointless, I didn't need to know. But in a sense of nostalgia I decided to live in England. For thirty years I made a name for myself, made some friends but as time grew on I began to feel empty.

"One night while I was having a walk I notice some strange looking men breaking into a house. It wasn't a surprise that they were vampires, feeding off of the living. But when I got closer I saw him-"

Makube coughed, "Alucard..."

Jacob's eye twinkled with madness, "Precisely! He just appeared and shot them, after saving the people he left like a shadow. I was shook to my very core, terrified but excited. I immediately returned to Brazil for my new goal: destroy Alucard. I was happy because I found my true purpose. So I got to work, the knowledge in my head implanted from the Doctor on how to build was useful. I moved my supplies to a cargo warehouse in Italy where I used my expertise to reach out to the remaining Millennium groups of the world and unite them as-" he imitated the Major's accent perfectly, "ze Major! At first they found it hard to believe but Christopher Baasch came to me and bowed. One by one they all joined helping with my scheme, making new zeppelins, recreating and rediscovering old artifacts from a hundred years ago like Rip Van Winkle's musket or The Dandy's cards. Either way I was obsessed with this plan and moved forward. But in Italy I was doing so much more, under the guise of a priest I continually moved my way up in the past seventy years. I'd meet someone who was higher up, kill him, and replace him by imitating his look."

He gestured to his hair, "For once I did my own look. So when I was at the title of Bishop I had a vampire assassinate the competition."

Makube gasped, "The vampire that Heinkel tracked down in London!"

Jacob grinned, "Precisely...I ordered him to get Marcus R Dornez for our cause but Heinkel was to go kill him. I had just met her so I assumed if I fed her misinformation to throw her off. But the great girl she is she tracked him flawlessly and messed up my plan. I'd either recruit Marcus, or rip his power out of him and have Christopher take it. But it seems Seras Victoria saved the day and recruited him."

Makube spat back, "And Heinkel...was she just another pawn in your game?!"

"Not exactly...see I remembered what Alucard had always said, _'It takes a man to kill a monster,'_ I meditated on his words for a long time, so I decided to approach it as the Major did, making numerous pathways to destroy Alucard. Christopher would be the vanguard while Heinkel would be the poisoned dagger. Christopher would challenge Alucard as Walter did, and Heinkel would match Alucard as Anderson did."

Makube grunted, "But of a gamble giving her the Nail then right? If she used it she'd destroy Alucard leaving not trace."

Jacob shook his head, "No...not true. Using relics from her shattered past I appealed to her pain and suffering giving her an outlet to be better then Anderson. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if Anderson chose to fight Alucard as a normal human instead of a Monster of God? Would he had been able to defeat Alucard, or would he have been left to become dust? I ran this scenario over and over until I was compelled to become the Archbishop for the Tenth Crusade, pulling the strings on both sides to induce Alucard's awakening."

"And his death?"

Jacob shook his head, "No...not yet..." he gestured to the coffin where he had sitting in the back of the cargo box.

"You see the source of a vampire is their heart," he grabbed a small bundle and unwrapped to to reveal a shriveled heart, one that Heinkel cut out and he held it in front of Makube, "To them is is biologically their stomach. The souls of the people they kill and consume exist within. But Anderson stabbed Alucard in the heart and heat with Bayonets blessed by God himself...how would this not kill him? Well I realized with Alucard...the heart isn't his source...it's his blood.

He knocked on the coffin, "Within here are the souls Alucard cannot hold in his body at once, as he said _"This is my true kingdom, it is where i'm born, and where I'll die,"_ well in that case Alucard...you have a time to die now."

Makube grunted, "How do you plan to kill Alucard?"

"Kill? No I don't intend to kill. When Goliath challenged David all he did was throw a stone, David then gut off Goliath's head and took his armor."

Jacob held up the shriveled heart, "Here is my stone. I have two hearts, one of flesh and blood, and the other of a clock work that ticks as time moves. Using this heart, and the blood in that cargo box filled with the fallen a hundred years ago...I will become the most powerful vampire in the universe...far more powerful then Alucard! When I am done with this pitiful world consuming all who live in it I'll move my sights to another foe," Jacob grinned, "Your God."

Makube spat back, "B-But God is eternal, invincible!"

"Nothing is invincible," Jacob held up the heart, "only almighty and powerful. If God is so indestructible why did Satan revolt. You think the closest angel to God would know how foolish of an attempt it would've been unless he wasn't invincible?"

Jacob raised the heart to the coffin, it creaked and cracked open with the inside a black pool of nothingness, inside it seemed to be a thousand eyes with black whisps reaching around the heart. Jacob plunged his hand with the heart inside with the eyes rushing towards it, seemingly disappearing into it. Makube slowly began to reload his guns but he had difficult with his wounds.

Suddenly Jacob ripped the heart out and held it in front of him. He then turned to Makube who was almost done and smiled.

" _Thy cup runneth over..."_

He then closed his eye and squeezed the heart over his face, he opened his mouth as it all dripped out from it's open valves and into his mouth as he swallowed it. As he did this Makube finished reloading and fired shots from his pistols. Jacob dropped the heart being riddled with bullets and this time fell over, a giant smile was across his face.

Makube reloaded once more and continued to fire tearing up his body. After the fourth time he stopped, his entire body was now visibly metal.

His face was still somewhat normal with bits of flesh still remaining around his yellow eye.

Makube sighed, "I did it."

Suddenly he heard it, a giant sound which could be herd by everyone in London.

 _A heartbeat._

Seras, Penwood, Marcus, Brutus, Heinkel, Makube, The Nazis and The Tenth Crusade all felt it.

Makube backed up seeing the solid fleshy heart inside of Jacob began to beat, blood gushing out and running into the mechanical parts making them twist and turn again. Jacob began to chuckle as his body seemed to life itself on to it's feet. He closed his eye softly and opened it to reveal a giant red one.

"Too late Makube!"

His body began to regenerate, gaining back the first pieces of flesh it lost after it drank the blood, the wounds on his face, arms, legs and chest remained because they were obtained after he drunk blood.

But the wounds glowed with a red like fog which wafted from each hole, including his face where a dark red glowing eye was visible on the part of his face missing the flesh.

"Its all too late now!"

Jacob swished his fingers and the cargo box full of blood exploded, the blood rushed around Makube and Jacob like some whirlwind and was entering Jacob. He laughed loudly as the Iscariot members soon arrived.

"Fire! Kill it!"

Jacob snarled back, **"Tin soldiers!"**

He grabbed his model of the Casull and fired killing most of the Iscariot members, when he was flanked on the other side he grabbed the Jackal's model and fired it as well killing them all.

Each kill he made the blood from the body flew into him adding to his power.

Makube watched in awe as his team members were being killed as he could do nothing but watch.

On the ground Heinkel was panting un aware of what was going on. She looked down to see Alucard's corpse, old and rotten, possibly from removing his heart of just the spell she used Anderson's bayonets for.

She was waiting to heal from Alcuard's attack as her insides sizzled close to healing. She grabbed a syringe from her coat and stabbed herself with painkillers gasping.

She then noticed something in the sky, something moving at the speed of sound. It was Seras Victoria, she flew in like a lightning bolt and hit the Holy barrier she used to trap Alucard, but upon hitting it the barrier was visible for a moment before it appeared to shatter into pieces as Seras punched through it. Heinkel gasped as Seras pressed her arm against her throat and pinned her to the wall, she had grabbed Alucard's Jackal off the ground and aimmed it with her vampiric hand pressing the cold hard barrel against Heinkel's forehead.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

Heinkel gagged as she spoke, "I...had killer your Master as yours did mine."

She growled cocking the gun. "No! He wouldn't die from this! He's Alucard," she blinked, blood red tears streaming down her face, "he's my Master! Nothing could kill him. Not Holy Water, not a stake to the heart, not garlic, not crosses, nothing!"

Heinkel grunted, "Turn around then."

Seras turned around and saw Alucard's shriveled up corpse.

"M-Master?"she asked as she let Heinkel go.

She approached Alucard's corpse and kneeled, "Master..." she covered her eyes as she cried some more leaving Heinkel to regenerate slowly.

"Seras!"

Heinkel's eyes darted to Penwood who came running over, "Seras...what happened?"

As he ran over Heinkel used her strength to take Yumie's sword and hold it against Penwood's neck, "Got you Pagan!"

Penwood gasped as Seras turned around aiming the Casull with her normal hand, still crying slightly.

"Don't bother! If you fire then I'll cut his throat open!"

Just then Heinkel felt a constriction around her arms and neck, she found it hard to breath. She found herself moving away-no being yanked off. She looked down and saw blue wires wrapped around her arms and neck. She gasped as she had the Jackal pressed against her head once more but turned to see Marcus and Brutus standing a ways away from her.

"You!" she growled trying to life her gun but Seras stepped on her arm.

She tried to attack but a noise cut everyone off, the sound of helicopter's landing. They all landed on the bridge. The one that landed closest to Heinkel had Makube inside, his chest was visibly red.

"Makube!" Heinkel yelled as Makube walked over. Seras kept the Jackal trained on Heinkel and aimmed the Casull to5 Makube.

"We've been tricked..."

Heinkel looked confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Makube shouted, "It's Jacob! He was the Major all along! He used us to acquire Alucard's power!"

Jacob approached him, "What do you mean?"

"Jacob was a prototype for the Major's cybernetic upgrades during the war. He is the first successful human cyborg."

Heinkel stood up after Seras stepped off, "Why did he do this then?"

"He wanted power...perhaps to finish off Alucard...or the mission. I don't know, right now he has acquired that power and he's going to drink us in!"

Seras shook her head, "How could he be so powerful already? Alucard only had 2,000 souls inside of him, that wouldn't be enough to break you-"

"He has more," Makube gulped, "The 3,000,000 souls that died a hundred years ago were kept in vials he collected. Some of them were specific people, others were just civilian causalities."

The Judgment suddenly creaked in the sky as the top half of it was blown off, a giant whirlwind of blood began flying from the top of it as he stood where the bridge was and laughed crazily into the microphones, his laughter echoing throughout London. Heinkel saw him for what he was right now. Heinkel shook as she looked down at Yumie's sword.

" _...I-I did this..."_

Marcus yelled, "We should go up there and kill the bastard!"

Penwood nodded as Seras yelled, "Stop! If we do what about Alucard? He needs those lived in order to live!"

Makube shot back, "If we let Jacob live he'll devour all of us and do battle with God, no one even knows how powerful he is."

Heinkel stood up sheathing Yumie's sword, "That's right," she then reloaded her guns, "we don't know."

Heinkel gazed at the Judgment in anger, "This is my fault...so I should fix it!"

Makube smiled, "Yes Heinkel...be careful...he's armed and deadly with all the weapons you dropped."

Heinkel cocked her pistols, "I don't care."

Jacob laughed manically as he had the familiars of the former pilots of The Judgment fly it.

" **Hehe...how ironic..."** he opened his hands and clutched them firmly, **"Using a ship called The Judgment I shall deliver judgment!"**

Suddenly a giant uranium incendiary shell his his face causing his body to explode. A helicopter sat down on the deck with Seras, Brutus, Marcus, and Heinkel all standing before Jacob. As his body regenerated he laughed.

" **Hahaha...Seras Victoria, Marcus R. Dornez. Brutus, and Heinkel Wolfe."**

Once his body was fully resurrected he grinned, "Did you think I'd be alone?"

He waved his hands and suddenly dead Nazis and crusaders from the Ninth Crusade charged forward. Seras grinned spawning the Wild Geese to make a defiant position against him. Marcus has used his wires to decapitate many while Brutus and Heinkel were also laying down suppressive fire.

Then Jacob roared slapping Marcus to the side which pissed him off, "That does it!"

As Marcus stood up he saw another figure exit the hurricane of blood.

"What's this? No matter! I'll cut it up! For I am The Angel of Death!"

Marcus removed at lest 15 wires which wrapped around the individual who still looked mist like with two glowing red eyes.

At the right time Marcus used his right hand to attack first, "Got you!"

Suddenly Marcus's hand exploded from an invisible pressure.

HE gasped as the wires from his right hand fell lifeless on the ground.

As he back up he saw the figure...the boy was smiling.

Marcus grunted as he sent his wires forward but his entire arm exploded this time. He had no idea what was happening until he saw it.

A gigantic red glow of wires moving in the air like tiny serpents. The wires came from the boy as he materialized.

" **Angel of Death?"**

The figure removed a cigarette with two red wires hitting each other to form a light. The boy appeared to be wearing a butler outfit that was dark red and black with two red glowing eyes.

" **You wouldn't even be the cockroach of Death!"**

Marcus gasped but as he tried to reform his arm and hand the wires constricted his entire body causing it to burst apart moving upward till only his head remained.

"Goodbye!"

The wires let go letting Marcus's head drop to the streets below.

With Brutus two figures emerged, a giant hulking man who was shirtless and had white hair with deep red eyes, the other was holding two P90s with a dark red outfit with a red eye on his hat that seemed to be alive.

Jan Valentine yawned and stretched, "Well well well...lookie here!" He aimmed his gun, "A werewolf!"

Seras gasped seeing this as she took out The Casull and Jackal aiming it at Walter but a second figure emerged from the cyclone of blood. The figure was holding a scythe.

Seras gasped as Zorin Blitz walked forward, she looked relatively normal except her entire head looked like it was on fire. One eye shined a deep green, the other a deep red.

Seras aimmed the guns firing but Zorin grinned walking forward. She took her scythe and swung at Seras cutting her up piece by piece, only her upper torso remained as Zorin's cutting speed seemed to intensify as Seras turned into a pile of guts, fog, and blood.

Heinkel looked as Brutus, Seras, and Marcus were off the ship leaving her alone.

She growled cocking her guns and yelled, "Alright! What do you have for me?!"

Suddenly another figure emerged and she turned ans gasped. The figure was a woman, the same as her age, she had long, shaggy, messy black hair which hung in front of her face and her first were clenched with scars on them. The girls outfit was that of a nun with a silver cross on her neck.

"...Yumie?"

The girl looked up, one of her eyes was red and full of fire and like a ghost or some in human she moved like a shadow sucker punching Heinkel so hard she could hear Yumie's bones cracking in her hand.

As she did this she grabbed the sheath from Heinkel's arm and removed the sword, it seemed to shine brighter with its original owner.

Heinkel gasped as Yumie swung around so fast she made a cut into Heinkel deeper than Alucard did with his hand. As she coughed up blood Yumie round house kicked Heinkel off The Judgment and to the ground below.

Jacob laughed as his Familiars laughed with him.

Jacob said then, **"With this power...God shall bow to me, all shall bow to me if they wish to become my servants."**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Marcus's head hit the ground as ht spattered to a thin red gel on the ground, but suddenly a blue flame emerged from his remains and he began to reform slowly gasping and panting, he felt his body slowly and sighed, "He...what that my grandfather?"

A sort of mist flew to the ground as well reforming into Seras who panted, "He's using them...the Millennium group from a hundred years ago."

Heinkel staggered to both of them with her legs bloody from the fall, "He has our allies as well...my sister Yumie."

Seras gasped, "You mean our friend from a hundred years ago with the sword that Walter killed?"

Heinkel would've burned with anger but she nodded solemnly, seeing Yumie like that shook her to her soul, "Yes...she's his puppet."

Penwood ran up with Iscariot helping Makube along, "What happened?!"

Brutus stood up and spoke "Jacob has used Millennium and Iscariot assets as his personal demons."

"What?!"

Makube grunted, "I told you...he has the power of Alucard and more..."

Seras punched her vampire fist into her human one, "We need to kill him!"

Marcus sighed, "You fired a fucking grenade in his face and it did practically nothing!"

Seras growled back, "So we sit here and do nothing?!"

Brutus shook his head, "We could contact My Master, we could get reinforcements."

"What kind," Makube asked, "Vampire? Werewolf?"

Brutus shook his head, "Human I afraid."

Seras hit the ground, "Dammit! So we have to retreat?!"

Penwood nodded, "It'd be best..."

Suddenly a giant echo shook the entire city. Windows shattered as the sound waves hit including the rebuilt Big Ben's clock cracking and splintering. Some buildings that were slightly broken apart fell as the wave hit them unable to withstand the force and crumbled on the ground.

On the top of the Judgment Seras, Marcus, and Brutus saw Zorin Blitz, her Latin covered arm in the air with it's red eye in the middle of her palm as she chanted Latin phrasing. She then slammed her hand into the Judgment, the sound it made as she hit the metal echoed through out London as the words off her arm spread from the Judgment and sprinkled to the ground. As it did this it shot like a rapid river covering everything in it's path, soon it passed under Penwood, Seras, Marcus, Brutus, Heinkel, and Makube as it sped on by.

After moving past the edges of London it stopped the sky was now covered in words forming some kind of dome. But once it completed the color changed from the clouds of smoke and fire completely blocked out and made into a plain black emptiness. The walls and the ground gave off a red glow like blood which made the people glow along with it. But in the sk multiple eyes formed like stars, all a red color. Soon a giant eclipse formed and in the blackness of the artificial moon a giant red eye opened to look down on London.

"My God..."

Brutus grunted, "I read about this one...doesn't she make illusions?"

Seras nodded, "Yes...but this time my vampire sight can't discern it..."

She then held up the Casull firing one bullet at the skin only to see a small flash as it hit the ceiling, "My God," Seras said in fear, "This isn't a hallucination! It's real!"

"Why would he do this?" Penwood asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Makube said as he stood up, "We are the only ones capable to defeating him. Once we are dead and devoured then he is left unchallenged. He simple put a locked door over out heads."

Seras muttered, "Like Schrodinger's cat..."

"What?" Penwood asked.

"Nothing..."

Makube spoke, "They will only come for us and kill us...we may be doomed."

Brutus shook his head, "No...we are still alive aren't we...and we still have the rest of London to hide...we could set up an ambush.

Marcus nodded, "Yeah...that's a start...set up the chess board so when the bishops and knights come-"

"We can take their pieces," Seras grinned, "I like it...but...how do we kill Jacob? He still has Alucard's famaliars, three million of them."

Heinkel who was on her knees spoke, "I have a plan..." she looked up, "You need to get me to the Judgment...I mean on top of it though."

Seras looked to her, "What is your plan?"

Heinkel's eye lids grew heavy as her hand clenched the object in her coat, "Something that could kill something like Jacob."

Heinkel's eye widened as an extreme rage filled her, "Get me on The Judgment after we've dealt with his servants."

 _On the Judgment._

"Ahhh...why the fuck are you worrying bout them?"

Jan was enjoying his tine back on earth smoking a cigar, "Why not just make this bubble thingie and leave it here forever so they couldn't get out?"

Jacob sighed, "Because I need them dead. Hellsing and The Vatican are my only opposition."

Jan shrugged, "I thought the whole point of fighting those two was for the fun of it."

"Not this time...you, Walter, Captain, Zorin,and Yumie go down to London and destroy them."

They all nodded hopping off the Judgment on to the ground.

Jacob was alone. He moved his hand and a giant wave of blood tore through another cargo box covered in chains, locks, and bars. Once those were off there was a cardboard box taped up. The blood cut through the box and out came a small black brief case and once it was ripped open a vial came out there was a name on it.

"THE MAJOR."

Jacob grinned as he opened his mouth breaking the vial and consuming the blood.

Jacob then moved his hands to The Major's grinning corpse, the blood flowing into it making the parts turned again and just like Jacob a red fire formed on half of his body to replace his arm and leg. The Majors lifeless eyes blinked as he looked up, "Ah...it seems I am alive once more...strange to be back."

He looked at Jacob, "Who are you?"

Jacob kneeled and bowed, "I am Jacob Constantine! I'm a prototype cyborg of the Doctor's early days and I awoke to finish what you started Major! I have revived the Letze Battalion, I have conquered The Vatican, as well as destroyed Alucard."

The Major grin grew wider, "You did? How?"

Jacob grinned, "By stealing his heart and drinking his blood. Stealing his power for my own use. I have brought you back so that you and I can wage war for an eternity."

"Nein."

Jacob was shocked as The Major smiled shaking his head, "You have ruined everything..."

"What?! But...but I killed Alucard!"

The Major sighed, "That might be true...but you have forgotten the essence of the struggle to begin with, "The Major pointed to himself, "I am a human because I choose to be. My will is my will. But the will of my goal was to defeat a immortal all powerful monster as nothing but a mortal, frail, pathetic human being."

"But-"

"You have ruined my dream." The Major adjusted his glasses, "You have destroyed any hope of a proper death for Alucard. Although shifting through your memories tells me he survived and became ever stronger I still took 30 years of his life away. Something no ordinary human could do."

He gestured to the blimp across from the Judgment, "I may have not faced him directly but I orchestrated this moment of pure victory for myself a hundred years ago. Sure I lost but War would not be War unless you could loose. Otherwise you have an execution of a bloody massacre. I have said on many occasion Alucard is an incarnate of chaos, but I am the incarnate of war. The order to his anarchy. I wanted to over power him with my wit and strength alone, however now is see Alucard had been defeated by und earthworm," The Major shook his head, "How pitiful..."

Jacob gritted his teeth, **"HOW DARE YOU! I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED ALUCARD NOT YOU! I DID WHAT YOU FAILED TO DO. YOU ARE A MISERABLE LITTLE WHELP WHO PRETENDS TO BE A PHILISOPHER OF WAR AND DEATH. YOU ARE NOTHING THAN A MAN WITH A FETISH TO MAKE PEOPLE'S LIVES MISERABLE REGARDLESS OF WHO THEY ARE! TO BELIEVE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR SHADOW IS OUTRAGEOUS!"**

Jacob panted as The Major laughed, "You are my Shadow? Nein. You aren't even worth to be the germs under my boot. However..." The Major grinned, "Since you have his power I suppose I must fight you now."

The Major held out his arms gesturing to him, "Well...come on...attack me!"

Jacob screamed lifting up his copy of the Jackal and The Casull and fired them both at once, The Casull round his The Major in his heart making him shudder back, the Jackal round made his head exploded along with the rest of his body becoming a red fog. The only thing left was the right half of his glasses.

Jacob bit his lip with his human half face, **"I'll show you Major..."**

Jacob turned around to see London, **"Once Hellsing and The Vatican are dead nothing will stop me...GO!" He raised his hand out holding it to the horizon, "Go my servants! Destroy them!"**

On the ground Walter walked down the street approaching a factory building. His ears heard the movement of feet on dusty ground and he pulled out red wires out of his hands, the wires flew in front of him crashing through the factory windows and they separated into smaller strands and hit the walls stuck there like a spider.

"Look at this," Walter said as he puffed out some smoke, "Hiding? You truly are a bad grandson."

Marcus hid in the rafters waiting for Walter to walk inside as he did he saw where he was. He used his hands to shift his wires to be in place. His heart was pounding. He was in the way now. Marcus jerked his hand back but as he did Walter whisked his fingers and the rafters were broken and sliced up.

Marcus fell and hit the ground behind Walter.

"Did you think you could trick me?" Walter grinned, "Setting a trap and waiting like a coward?"

Walter's red wires were moving all around him with life of their own.

" **You may be my predecessor...but you are not fit to be The Angel of Death."**

Marcus looked up gritting his teeth together. "Bastard!"

He jumped up and as he cast out his wires on to Walter and yanked back Walter had the wires on his free arm and he yanked back as well. Both arms were ripped off in a flash of blue and red. Marcus growled as he cast out his wires around the other arm but Walter already cut through Marcus's leg making him fall. The red wires then grabbed his arm and cut it into pieces. But Marcus's other arm grew back and with a single wire cut through both of Walter's arms. He grinned backing up, "Hmm...fighting dirty are we?"

Marcus grew his leg back as he stood up.

"Fine then," Walter closed his eyes, "Be like that..."

Marcus yelled out as he threw more wires but in a split second a rafter came from the ceiling and impaled Marcus.

Walter grinned pulling down more wires and even more objects fell from the ceiling on to Marcus. Walter even cut the main supports making the entire ceiling collapse. Walter's wires cut through the debris falling on him but Marcus was buried in a pile.

Walter smirked, "Is that it?"

Suddenly a a sniper round shot into Walter making him cough up blood.

He gasped in absolute shock as he saw Heinkel with her sniper rifle.

Walter grinned, **"You..."**

More shots were fired hitting through his chest and through his head sending him back reeling. Just then wires burst from the mound and Marcus roared charging out. Walter grinned as he shot his red wires into his arm and then sunk inside of his skin. Marcus cried in pain as the wires forced him to move his hands having the blue wires wrap around Heinkel's neck and constrict. She gasped being pulled forward dropping her sniper rifle. Walter grin grew wider as the wires continued ti tighten, Marcus yelled in pain as Heinkel gasped for air.

Walter laughed but then a bullet went through him. His mouth wide open in shock as he turned into red smoke. The wires disappearing as well letting Marcus's arm heal and Heinkel could breath now.

Seras stood there with the Casull in her normal hand and The Jackal in her vampiric hand. The Jackal was smoking as she lowered it, "It worked...now we need to wait for the rest."

As they all got up suddenly Seras's head exploded from something. Marcus gasped seeing the red wires and turned to see Walter had gotten back up. His body was reforming slowly as red mist seemed to collect again, "Hehehe...Jacob isn't the only one who can regenerate..."

Seras and Heinkel approached Walter but Marcus raised his hand, "Go!"

Marcus stepped in front of Walter, "Just go...you need to defeat him."

"Marcus," Seras said softly but Marcus turned and grinned, "Don't worry...I'm The Angel of Death remember?"

Marcus's smile left and he looked determined as Walter fully formed.

Seras smiled lightly as she looked at Heinkel, "Let's go."

As they ran away Heinkel jumped on to Seras's back and using her vampire arm formed two wings. Seras jumped into the air and they flapped with her off into the air.

"Are you sure this will work?" Seras said.

"Anderson thought it could...it _has_ to work."

Seras spoke for a moment, "Once this is all over...would you like to go out for some tea sometime?"

Heinkel sighed softly, the rage that made her determined left when Yumie re-appeared, "Sure...I think i'd love that..."

Seras smiled as the wings stopped flapping they then landed feet first on what was left of The Judgment's bridge. Jacob stood there, arms crossed with thousands of people behind him, but to his right there was The Vatican army from a hundred years ago, to the left there were the Nazis from Millennium a hundred years ago. At each side of him was Zorin Blitz and Yumie. They had their weapons poised to kill with Jacob grinning in the middle, "Hope you made a plan...because you're dead!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Seras and Heinkel stood before the giant wave of Familiars who walked forward to approach them with Jacob crossing his arms with a grin.

Heinkel took out her pistols and Seras took out The Harkonnen loading an incendiary shell. Jacob's smile grew even more sinister, **"You think you can destroy me?"**

Seras spat back, "Unlike you-I was chosen to have Alucard's blood!"

Jacob's eye twitched as he snapped his fingers, **"Kill Them!"**

On the ground Walter and Marcus dashed back and forth, doing cart wheels, strafing back and forth, and attacking each other with wires. Some wires would hit cutting lightly, others would dismember but they could grow their arms back regardless.

Walter grinned as Marcus gritted his teeth with wires caught between his sets.

Walter then threw out so many wires that Marcus couldn't dodge, they were all coming at him.

But Walter gasped as something stopped them. Brutus jumped in the war grabbing the wires with his hands. The red wires wrapped around his hands squeezing tightly till the point even Marcus could hear bones snapping.

"Get him!" Brutus shouted.

Marcus grinned hoping over Brutus and charging forth throwing a set of wires out around Walter. He then bit the wires and yanked back causing the wires to cut through him and let his body fall to pieces. Walter took some time to regenerate but gasped as the wires were coming at every angel cutting him down each time he revived. Marcus grinned until the wires were stopped this time. A white haired man who was shirtless grabbed the wires himself and trapped Marcus.

As Walter got up he pulled out even more but Brutus fired a shot at his feet.

"Back off!"

Walter grinned, "No matter what you do we can't die. We will never die, right now our Master is destroying your friends."

Brutus grunted as Walter's wires were still in his hands but then rapid fire went off into him. His eyes widened as he felt the burning sting of silver. He turned to see Jan Valentine exiting a dark alleyway with both of his P90s in each hand.

"Yeah...you sir are royally fucked!"

Brutus backed up until his back hit Marcus's.

The Captain hopped over with Jan removing his Mausers and aiming it at Brutus. Marcus removed more wires as Walter drew more wires out as they waved in an omni-directional motion.

On The Judgment Seras aimed her Harkonnen and blew up the front-line of Familiars Jacob had charged at them. Using her vampire arm whips removed the shell from it's chamber and loaded a new one. She quickly aimed and fired again. Heinkel withdrew her pistols and began to fire at the familiars killing many of them before they could get close. As her guns clicked dry she dropped her guns and withdrew two bayonets swiping at their heads decapitating them. Yumie smirked looking at Heinkel with a single red eye that peered from the dark shadow her hair created.

Jacob took notice some of his famaliars in the back were disappearing and he looked somewhat concerned, "Looks like Walter, Jan, and The Captain are in trouble."

Brutus gasped as each bullet he fired at The Captain went right through him but he regenerated from each. As Brutus's gun clicked The Captain moved his foot back swinging it around to sucker kick Brutus through a brick wall.

"Fuck yeah Doggie!" Jan said aiming his P90s "Time to put you out of your misery!"

Brutus gasped as he held his face, the kick alone shattered his entire jaw and destroyed his left eye. If he wasn't a werewolf or couldn't regenerate he'd be dead.

He looked to see his avaitor glasses on the ground that fell off from the punch. The Captain stomping forward crushed the glasses underfoot.

Brutus growled standing up his eyes glowing red, "I think bullets won't solve this..."

Suddenly the wind began to blow as Brutus opened his arms wide for his body to disappear away in a black smoke, **"It's time for the Black Wolf to become center stage!"**

Brutus reformed in his wolf form hulking and breathing hard, a murderous red look in his eye as he stared at Jan.

The Captain stepped in front of Jan and immediately changed into a white anthropomorphic wolf.

The Captain's eyes were equally red, but one was pitch black while the other was normal.

Jan snickered, "Hehe! A bitch fight!"

Brutus removed his gun and shoved in a moon clip spinning the revolver around and nailing a shot right through his head.

It was completely blown off but it re-grew as he snickered, "Well well well someone has a temper!"

Marcus gasped as Walter's red wires wrapped around his foot slamming him into a building wall. As Marcus coughed up blood from that Walter swing him into many more buildings laughing loudly. Walter then swung his wires up having Marcus's body suspended in the air and then he slammed him down into the pavement below making the entire area crack from the impact.

Marcus gasped as he could feel virtually all the bones in his body breaking.

Walter grinned, "Hahaha! Giving up? Ready for my to drink your blood and absorb your power?"

Marcus growled standing up, "Never!"

He yanked his hands ground the ground and to Walter's surprised blue wires appeared from the ground wrapping around his foot and pulling into the sewers. Using his wires Marcus dropped more debris from the hole and trapped Walter under it.

Marcus panted until red wires shot from the debris and severed Marcus's upper and lower torso.

Walter giggled like a little child as he hopped from the sewer back to the land.

"It's a slaughter party that never ends! We'll just keep slicing each other to pieces till one of us can no longer regenerate! A hundred years in Hell and this is my perfect shore leave!"

Marcus weakly stood and withdrew more wires from his hand as he got up, "Fuck you...I don't care if your my grandfather or even my great grandfather! You're still an old man in my book!"

On the Judgment Jacob's Familiars swarmed all around Seras and Heinkel. Heinkel handled the front-lines.

Things were good but Heinkel was tiring out.

" _Shit,"_ she thought as The Familiars literally piled themselves on the two, _"This is bad...I'm loosing a lot of blood. And I still need to get to Jacob...and through Yumie too."_

One last shot from the Harkonnen and Seras's vampire arm devoured it, "Out of ammo."

"Shit," Heinkel said as she picked up her guns and aimed them at the line of Famaliars that halted.

Jacob laughed aiming his model of The Casull and Jackal, "Looks like you're doomed. Sorry but it looks as If you're fucked!"

Seras smirked, "No...not at all," She then turned to the Horizon," NOW CAPTAIN!"

Suddenly a barrage of bullets flew on the ship exploding as every Familiars was being blown to shreds. Heinkel would turn to see Pip Bernadotte on The Harkonnen 2 using his vampire strength to hold it up. Not to mention the Nazis angry of their betrayal and Papal Knights being forced by Makube to aid them as well.

Jacob's eyes widened as many of the shells went through him tearing his body to individual pieces of flying meat.

However As Jacob reformed he yelled a giant yell that everyone in London could hear.

" **ENOUGH!"**

Seras and Heinkel gasped As a giant shadow engulfed The Judgment into a ball absorbing the gunfire. Inside multiple Red eyes were inside the interior wall of The ball staring down like stars.

Jacob cackled as his Familiars were gone leaving only Yumie and Zorin.

" **So rude of your friends to interrupt my dinner."**

Jacob laughed as they both walked forward. Zorin had her scythe and Yumie had her sword.

As Seras pulled out her Casull and Jackal Zorin swiped down cutting off her arm and throwing The Jackal at Jacob.

" **Thanks! Since my models blew up the real one is the next best thing!"**

Seras grew her vampire arm back and growled aiming her Casull over her vampire arm like Alucard would.

Zorin roared in delight spinning with her scythe blade missing Seras due to her speed.

"Hmm someone missed me eh?"

Seras smirked as she moved on her back and shoved her foot into Zorin's face knocking her back firing The Casull blowing her arms off.

Seras grinned but frowned as she grew them back, "Looks like you're gonna be tough!"

Heinkel stood in front of Yumie and Yumie carried her sword in her sheath over her shoulders.

"Yumie! It's me!"

Heinkel pleaded, "Let me pass!"

Immediatly the sword blade was shoved through Heinkel and she coughed up blood. The mad look in Yumie's eye intensified as she withdrew the sword swinging the blood from Heinkel's insides back on her.

Heinkel fell to her knees coughing up blood.

"Please..."

Seras yelled to Heinkel, "Fight back! Whatever this plan is you need to reach Jacob!"

Heinkel looked up and saw Yumie's red eyes filled with hatred. It was clear there was no love, compassion, or even the slightest memory of their sisterhood.

"But...if I do...Yumie will die."

Seras yelled, "Yumie's already dead! Walter killed her a hundred years ago! Stand up! Do what you must!"

Heinkel gripped the ground of the Judgment she looked up to see the skeptical eye of her sister staring down at her. She knew Seras was right but Heinkel couldn't muster up the energy. But as she turned she saw Seras fighting so remarkably against Zorin's attacks dodging, hitting, and shooting Zorin. Despite she was outmatch to Jacob's power she didn't at all feel hindered by fear.

Heinkel growled as she jumped up throwing bayonets at Yumie. The bayonets into Yumie. Yumie cried out as her legs and arms were stabbed with blessed blades restricting her movement. Heinkel used her bible passages to get past her and charged at Jacob.

She charged at Jacob with all of her might. Jacob grinned firing at Heinkel with his Jackal rounds hitting into Heinkel making her chest, arm, and legs explode with blood. Heinkel still ran.

" _Even if he blew my legs off I'd crawl! I will kill you!"_

She then leaped into the air just as Jacob's gun clicked empty. As he reloaded it Heinkel withdrew a Bayonet and stabbed his heart with it. Jacob smirked firing another round into Heinkel's head. A giant explosion of blood soaking the ground As Heinkel fell back.

Jacob looked at the bayonet and laughed as Heinkel got up. Her world was shaking as The Jackal round did it's worst.

" **HAHAHAHA! Trying to kill me with a blessed bayonet?!"**

Heinkel grinned. At least she would've if her mouth still had cheeks.

"No...but look closely."

Jacob felt odd and froze. His spine tingled as he looked down to see The bayonet had something tied to it.

The Nail of Helena.

Jacob screamed as his vampire half of his face caught fire. Including the entire ball That Covered The Judgment.

The Familiars were on fire as well. Yumie and Zorin.

As The ball burned so did The Judgment's pilots who turned the ship so hard that Yumie fell off the Judgment and into The Thames below them. Jacob cried out as his pain was undeniably horrible so he did the best thing he could do. He grabbed into his chest and ripped out his human heart flinging it away on the rubble of The Judgment's bridge.

Suddenly the entire dome surrounding London disappeared giving way to Night Sky. The Nazis fled while being gunned down by The Papal Knights.

As The heart hit the floor The bayonet with the nail of Helena bounced off too and Zorin and The Familiars stopped burning.

Zorin however returned to her normal form as she did a hundred years ago. She panted as she rubbed her head.

"Uggghhh...Vhat?"

She blinked looking at her surroundings, "Vhere Ze Hell am I?"

Seras smiled, "Oh hello again!"

Zorin gasped, "Ah! Seras! Vhere Ze Hell am I?"

Seras giggled, "Oh that doesn't matter! All that matters is you're gonna die in 3...2...-"

Suddenly a Harkonnen 2 bullet eviscerated Zorin's head and the rest of her body disappeared into dust being cast off into the wind.

Seras smirked, "Satisfied Mr. Bernadotte?"

Pip spoke telepathically, _"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh I'd been preferable to do zis while I was alive a hundred years ago but then again using The 'arkonnen 2 to kill zat bitch? Priceless."_

Seras giggled, "I know! Fun right?!"

Heinkel gasped standing up as blood dripped from her head, "Ah...where...where's Yumie? If Zorin stayed behind then Yumie did as well!"

Seras looked to see the heart on the ground, "It's still beating! If we get it to Master we might save him!"

Heinkel's eyes widened as she held her pistol, "No...after everything I've been through...after everything I sacrificed I will not allow that to happen!"

Seras stopped, "Heinkel..."

A little ways away Jacob's body lay face down in the debris of twisted metal. He groaned as he sat up with the flesh around his last eye removed and the machinery was visible. He groaned seeing Heinkel and Seras.

"Heinkel..."

Jacob growled grabbing The Jackal off the ground as he slowly crawled over to Heinkel staggering slowly.

Suddenly Seras gasped seeing Jacob and held up her Casull and realized she was out of bullets.

Heinkel saw her face and turned to see Jacob aimming The Jackal, "Time to die!"

The bullet flew from The Jackal's Barrel towards Heinkel's surprised face. She hadn't healed in time and this shot would for sure kill her. But with a blue flash the bullet exploded an inch from her face.

Jacob looked surprised and fired two more shots both of them exploding. Suddenly he gasped as his hand exploded from his body in a flash of blue light ans The Jackal fell to the ground.

He yelled out and growled turning and seeing Marcus and Brutus on the side of the ship.

"You fucked up."

Jacob yelled out reaching for The Jackal but Marcus's wires wrapped around Jacob foot flinging him into the air and slamming him through the metal floor of The Judgment's bridge. His Crucifix hitting the ground near The Jackal and his archbishop scarf flying in the breeze away from the mess.

Seras looked away from Jacob and grabbed The heart. Heinkel turned around aiming her gun, "Don't go."

Marcus stood in between Seras and Heinkel, "I saved you remember?"

Heinkel wanted to fire but she couldn't disagree it was his will that saved her. She knew that if she let Seras go Alucard the greatest enemy to all of Catholicism would once again live and they'd stand no chance after this battle.

Heinkel regardless lowered her gun. It was would Anderson would've done.

Seras smiled as a helicopter flew behind Heinkel. Makube was in it.

"Heinkel! Get in!"

Heinkel turned to the chopper and back to Seras as she got in willingly.

The helicopter flew away from The Judgment leaving Brutus Seras and Marcus. Seras, Brutus, and Marcus all jumped to the ground. But as Marcus landed, thin blue lines were visible from his hands to the ship and he yanked them forward ripping highly important machinery to pieces from the outside of the ship.

The Judgment's automatic pilot failed and it was flying out over the Atlantic soon to hit the water and sink.

Brutus and Marcus walked back to where they were fighting. Their foes had caught fire and when they did that and saw The Judgment's shield lower then left. But they saw only The Captain had perished. Jan and Walter still remained. Jan was on his feet while Walter was face down on the street.

Jan smirked, "Heya bitch!"

Brutus annoyed thrusted the barrel of his revolver into Jan's mouth and pulled the trigger. Jan's head exploded and his body disappeared like ash.

Marcus walked over to Walter to see he was still alive.

"Get up before I kill you."

Walter chuckled sitting up and resting himself near a light pole.

"You're here to kill me now eh? Finally...just do it...end it."

Marcus walked forward then saw that Walter's eyes were no longer red.

"What are you waiting for?...Do it."

Marcus shook his head, "You were under the control of that man...I don't blame you for this"

Walter snickered and laughed loudly, "Really...you think I was forced?" Walter reached in his pocket removing a cigarette, "I really hate this brand...'American Spirits'...tastes like shit."

Walter used his wires, which were now blue, to swing past each other to make a spark lighting the cigarette. Walter inhaled and puffed out some smoke. He then grinned gesturing to Marcus, "Here...want it? It's the only damn inheritance you'll get from me."

Walter shot out more wires to wrap around the lamp post that he used to pull himself up. As he did this his entire arm broke off hanging from the wires in the wind. He looked at his arm and laughed.

"Life is so damned cruel..."

Walter took one last puff before his body was dissolving into dust.

As he exhaled the smoke, "To this day I regret becoming Millennium's traitor...I'd rather die an old man."

Suddenly Walter completely blew away his arm included letting his blue wires to fly into the air before dissolving into dust as well.

Makube looked down at Heinkel from his helicopter, "You sure you want to walk?"

Heinkel nodded, "I'm healing right now. I'll catch up."

Makube nodded as The helicopter flew off. As they were gone Heinkel began to walk wheezing. To be honest her entire body was having trouble healing. She was burning as much energy to heal as she needed to live and it was wasting her. But why did she walk? She asked herself this over and over as she walked next to The Thames River until she sighed standing in one position for a minute before falling on the ground motionlessly. Her breathing stopped and her body was frozen.

" _Heinkel...wake up Heinkel..."_

Heinkel opened her eyes to see The Orphanage she grew up at. She gasped sitting up to realize she had cheeks on her face once again. She had no pain or fatigue, in fact she felt energetic.

She turned to see standing in front of the orphanage was Anderson who stood

in front of her.

She shook her entire body convulsed as she charged forward hugging him.

Anderson laughed patting her head, "Hello little Lost Wolf."

Heinkel looked up with tears in her eyes, "Father! Where is this?!"

Anderson gestured to The Orphanage, "That little one is the pearly gates. Each gateway is different per person. But for both of us it is symbolized as the Orphanage."

Heinkel smiled, "Is Yumie?"

"Yumie hasn't been with us. Not since a hundred years ago. She's been trapped all those years by some kind of spell...but I think after the battle you did you've set her soul free."

Heinkel looked up, "If this is Heaven's Gate...does that mean I can come with you?"

Anderson frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry no."

Heinkel frowned as tears built up, "Why?"

"Because...on Earth you have a higher purpose. Protecting the Pope, raising The Iscariots, and protecting the world from demons and heathens."

Heinkel began to cry looking down as she sobbed, "No!" she slammed her fist into the pavement multiple times, so many times it would break her hand in real life "No No No!"

Anderson frowned, "Now child...how do you think you'll get to Heaven acting like that?"

Heinkel sobbed as she hugged Anderson's legs, "Please...please don't make me leave."

Anderson hushed her as he sat down and hugged her too.

"Look...our Almighty God has allowed us a brief moment to speak to each other. He wishes for me to congratulate you and praise you for your Holy work. But you must return because you are Iscariot's only Champion. I told you who I really was because I knew you'd serve The Catholic faith proudly. However now I see you've gone beyond that. Defeating Alucard to the point of death is outstanding. But you must now return to Earth to fill in my place. Besides," Anderson grinned, "Someone is waiting. Goodbye my child."

Heinkel's eyes snapped open and she coughed up more blood. The pain that wasn't in her anymore came back in full force and it hurt badly. At least some of her wounds healed for her to operate better. But as she sat up she turned to see Yumie standing there walking forward with her sword as a cane to stable herself on.

"Yumie..." Heinkel said as Yumie looked up and grinned, "Hey sis...how's life?"

Heinkel was shocked as her mouth was open in joy.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much...I always did kick your ass in training...but there is someone else who wants to talk."

Yumie knelt and looked down and upon looking up blue eyes shone and a softer voice spoke, "Heinkel?"

Heinkel almost broke down, "Yumiko!"

They both hugged as Heinkel began to cry. Yumiko moved her self up and saw Heinkel's face.

"Look at you," she moved her hand across Heinkel's missing cheeks, "You hurt yourself pretty badly...trying to protect me."

Heinkel shook her head, "No! Not at all! I'd give my life to protect you! Don't make it sound like I should regret it!"

She smiled kissing Heinkel's forehead.

Heinkel broke down resting her head on Yumiko's shoulder as Yumiko smiled and patted her head, "It's all good Heinkel...you have freed me from the torment of a hundred years. I've waited so long to ascend and you helped me do it."

Heinkel shook her head as she lifted it up, "No...don't go...at least take me with you."

Yumiko shook her head stabbing her sword into the ground and standing up. She shook weakly as she got up and she smiled saying, "Stop looking to your past..."

She smiled as she started dissolving into dust.

" _...Start looking towards your future."_

Yumie was gone now, only her silver cross remained next to the sword and they both shined in the early glow of The Dawn's sunlight.

Seras raced from The Judgment to Alucard's corpse on London bridge with his heart in her hand. She was sweating as she felt the distance was too great. She had been hurt badly.

She then landed next to Alucard's withered and dried up corpse with a hole in his chest where his heart had been. She removed the bayonets and the magical barrier papers shoving the heart back inside cutting her wrist and dropping blood on it.

The body began to heal and Alucard's skin began to age back into youth. His white hair became black and he stood up.

"Master!" Seras said smiling but she gasped as Alucard stood up, the hair from his head hanging in front of his face.

"Master?"

As Alucard stepped forward he fell to his knees and Seras cried out.

Alucard raised a hand, "Seras...not so loud."

Seras asked, "M-Master...are you alright?"

Alucard looked past his long hair and smiled, "I've never been better Seras...today I die."

Seras shook her head, "No! No Master! You can't die!"

Alucard chuckled as Penwood and Marcus arrived to the scene."What's happening?" Penwood asked and Alucard sighed looking towards the Horizon, "My contract with The Hellsings is fulfilled. Today I descend to Hell for my deeds."

Marcus walked over to Seras.

"You...boy."

Marcus looked to Alucard.

"Protect your Master. Although she is strong and powerful she is delicate and easily hurt. You are to keep her company in my absence."

Marcus nodded, "Yes sir."

Alucard turned to Penwood, "You...Seras and Marcus are ow your servants. Use them as you see fit."

Penwood nodded, "Yes...got it."

Alucard turned to Seras, "Be a good servant to Penwood. Do as he asks. Your Master commands it."

Seras who was crying blood nodded smiling lightly holding back from breaking down, "Yes sir...my Master..."

Alucard then winced as The Sunrise of The Dawn caught him off guard. He looked to see his surroundings had changed. He was in a dark room. On a giant circular bed and he was tiny. He had realized he was a boy again, long hair, blue eyes, and had wounds all over him. He then shuddered as the door at the far end of the room opened and a giant light shone inside. He saw his shadow, The Sultan. He could hear his groans of expectation and smell his rugged breath all the way to the bed. Alucard gasped moving back and closing his eyes pulling up his arms in defense as he walked closer.

But soon the footsteps stopped at the end of the bed Alucard cried in fear.

" _Poor poor boy. Parents sold you for the greed of The Sultan. Is this what you thought the light was?"_

Alucard opened his eyes to see a woman-no a girl. A 12 year old girl with long flowing blonde hair and reading glasses with a smile on her face.

"Are you alright?"

She offered a hand to Alucard but he shuddered sinking into the fetal position.

She withdrew her hand momentarily and then smiled placing a hand on his back sliding her fingers over the scars.

"I understand this is hard for you, but you must get up...this really isn't fitting for a man like you."

Alucard opened his eyes to see he indeed was a man and turned to see the little girl was a woman. Integra smiled offering her hand once more.

"Come. You have fulfilled your contract to The Queen, The Hellsings, and God."

Alucard carefully took her hand and got up following her through the doorway. He followed closely behind her carefully as they walked through another doorway and appeared to be on a dock. There was the sun setting on the horizon and in the harbor was no one else. There was only one ship.

On it's side it read, _"Demeter."_

Integra smiled, "So this is your gateway. The Demeter? Coming to London to get a woman you personally desired?"

She smirked, "Well here I am...are we ready to leave count?"

Alucard was dressed differently his entire old ragged shorts and chains were gone as he stood in his count outfit.

"At your pleasure my Lady."

In the real world Alucard's body breathed it's last breath and it dissolved into black dust that disappeared in the sunlight. Seras smiled as she continued to cry softly. Marcus smiled patting her back. Penwood stood there in awe of the whole spectacle and watched the remains disappear.

On the otherwise of town Brutus had lit his cigarette and walked to a helipad where a helicopter was waiting. He was dripping blood everywhere he walked to the helicopter where Margret Walker was waiting.

She spoke simply, "You're late."

Brutus shrugged, "Hey! Look at me! Does it look like I had it easy? I had to deal with a jackass shooting silver bullets!"

She smirked, "Well it looks like you need a new pair of these."

She smiled holding up a pair of aviators, the exact same that broke. Brutus smirked grabbing them and slapping them on his face as he jumped into his helicopter and kicked his feet up.

"Well...time to kick back and relax..."

"Well..."

Brutus looked at her, "Hmm?"

She smiled, "We've had an incident in Alaska."

Brutus grinned, "Excellent!"

A far ways away from the shore of London the ship was completely disrupting and falling into The Atlantic. Jacob was deep inside of the bowels of The Hovercraft impaled by one of the support beams which he was flung through. His cybernetic organs and parts kept him alive though as he groaned. He then sat up gripping the metal bar with his free hand and with a scream of agony he ripped the bar out himself.

He panted as blood and oil spilled out.

" _Wow...you're a wreck."_

Jacob's eyed widened, "Who? Who said that?"

Suddenly a form of a boy appeared before him.

Jacob was confused but then smiled with his human half of his face, "Schrodinger!"

Schrodinger smiled, "Of course it vas me. I am everyvere and novhere."

Jacob used his one hand to sit himself up, his leg had been ripped off when Marcus flung him.

"You're free," Jacob smiled and the laughed insanely as he said, "I WON ALUCARD'S DEAD! EVEN THE MAJOR WASN'T CAPABLE OF THAT!"

Schrodinger shook his head, "I'm sorry to say this but in reality you von nothing."

Jacob froze, "What are you talking about?"

Schrodinger smiled, "Well...you see you were The Major's backup plan."

Jacob's eye widened in shock, "Wha...What do you mean?...EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Schrodinger giggled prancing around, "Well you see you were indeed the prototype to The Major's cybernetic designs however it was because of him that you even got this far. Because of him you had the memories of making vampires copied in your head. Because of him you know all the languages in the world. Because of him you know of vampires and werewolves. Because of him you even had the resources to contact the former Millennium groups. Because of him you even had vials of blood collected from Operation Sea lion 2. This was all anticipated. What we didn't anticipate was you using the blood to steal Alucard's power and become a vampire yourself. Far from it."

Schrodinger raised a finger, "So you might have one but in reality you also lost."

Jacob gasped as a metal panel popped off and water rushed inside.

"Well looks like we might have a full boat soon."

Jacob laughed nervously before leaning forward, "Ha...hahaha...all this time...I was still just a pawn in his game."

"Indeed...seeing as how the water's rising in here. I'll give you a parting gift."

Jacob gasped as Schrodinger stabbed a golden knife in front of Jacob. The words, "My Honor is loyalty," engraved on it's sides and it stuck out in front of Jacob.

"Its a shame you didn't have a gun. Believe me it's not fun."

Schrodinger laughed giving a Nazi salute, "Ciao Jacob."

He disappeared leaving Jacob to his fate. Jacob should've felt anger but he grabbed the blade looking at it lazily.

"I was never a willing force. I was a drop of water in a river, no will of my own. Everything I thought I made my own was nothing but his plan. The Major's."

Jacob sighed pressing the knife to his neck as the water was up to his chest.

"The King has no moves left...checkmate."

As the blade entered his neck Jacob gasped as his eye widened with his grin growing wider with what flesh he had left, "I've lost."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

On The ground Heinkel stared at Yumie's blade seeing the sun reflection in it, she remembered a hundred years ago. Mere hours before the attack.

"Heinkel!" Anderson said motioning to Heinkel.

"Aww!" Yumie said, "We were having fun in our card game!"

Heinkel sighed standing up, "I won't be long!"

She ran over to Anderson's location in the alleyway and asked, "What did you call me here for?"

Anderson looked to Heinkel, "Remember the first year you joined us at the orphanage Heinkel? When you learned I was Wiglaff from The story of Beowulf?"

Heinkel nodded and Anderson knelt down in front of her.

"That's a lie. I'm not Wiglaff."

Heinkel laughed, "Hehe...Father is this a joke?"

Anderson wasn't laughing, "You see...there is a lie I have made about myself for years. For centuries even."

Anderson turned to look at Big Ben that towered over them.

"You see...I am Judas Iscariot."

Heinkel nodded, "Ja I know. We say that a lot."

Anderson shook his head, "No Heinkel...you don't understand. _I am Judas Iscariot._ "

Heinkel felt like she had been hit with a giant wave, "W-What?"

Anderson didn't turn around.

"When I was born I was born in a world of sin. When I met Jesus he changed me, made me a disciple. However due to his predictions I did end up killing him."

Heinkel moved back, "Y-You were the one who betrayed Jesus?"

Anderson nodded, "Yes...I betrayed him. He was crucified for 30 pieces of silver. But the regret in my actions drove me to commit suicide. However three days after Jesus came to me and revived me from my death. He told me that I was forgiven for my actions and I was far more important that I could ever imagine."

Anderson gazed up at the moon and said, "He gave me my power and told me that I would protect the Earth from Heathens and Heretics. He said upon being revived from death I'd be branded a new name. That name was Alexander Anderson: A man who is the protector of man. He told me that I was to form a hidden section of his teachings to protect The Vatican under a 13th Section, although I would found and introduce it I shall not lead.

"I did as he asked, making Section 13, and every Crusade up to this point was a stepping stone to right now."

Heinkel asked, "Why...why are you telling me now?"

Anderson glanced back, "Because Tonight I shall die."

Heinkel gasped, "Father? How do you know?"

Anderson laughed adjusting his glasses, "I was told there is a man to be born centuries after me. He'd be just like me, born from sin, and would become sin. He'd be the first of a race of sinful monsters I'd have to fight. He is a King who will hold great power. During the turning of the second millennium I would face him and I would pass under the dawn's sunlight."

"But...why are you telling me?"

Anderson turned around staring expectantly down at Heinkel, "Because Heinkel...I was told the white wolf would be my successor...that's you Heinkel."

Heinkel froze, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are to become the next Regenerator after me...carry on with my work, and become Iscariots new caretaker."

Heinkel moved back in astonishment, "I...Why not Yumie then?"

Anderson sighed, "Yumie has two minds not one, if her body only had one personality inside then believe me I would've allowed for there to be a choice. Unfortunately that's not the case. You are the most resourceful out of all the Iscariot members. You were raised the earliest, had the most training, and even now have the biggest heart."

Anderson smiled kneeling down taking her hand, "You will take the dust I have left and use it to make yourself a Regenerator."

Anderson frowned and stood up then, his glasses glowing in the shadow of his face as he turned to see the sun setting on that brilliant day.

"Speak none of this to Yumie. As my successor only you are to know."

Heinkel was about to speak but Anderson cut her off, "Act as if you've heard nothing. This conversation never existed."

Heinkel asked as Anderson walked away, "Anderson...how do you know you are going to die tonight?"

Anderson froze, his right hand had been gripping a small rectangular wooden box inside his overcoat with the words, "SECTION 3 MATTHEW" the box itself had been cracking lightly under the stress he put it through.

"...I have lived too long Heinkel."

Anderson walked off, "I am prepared to give every once of my blood tonight."

Heinkel woke up in some hospital bed groaning in pain. She looked down to see her hand and foot have been cut off.

She spoke in a raspy voice, "Nurse!...Nurse!"

Suddenly the door open and in walked a man with frizzled gray hair with a giant scar on his face.

"Greetings Heinkel...you have been unconscious for quite a while so you have missed quite a bit. My name is Chief Makube, a pleasure to meet you."

Heinkel looked out the window away from him.

"Since...our...last head went insane and blew up London The Pope has decided based on a dream he has had recently that there shall be two Regenerators instead of one. So I have been taken from the battlefield and made into a Regenerator."

Heinkel asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

Makube sat in a chair opposite of the bed, "We've looked through Maxwell's files and we've seen how he has been insistent on Yumiko and Yumie Tagaki would become a Regenerator. However Anderson has been highly defiant and vocal for to become a candidate...but after the incident with the Angel of Death-my condolences by the way."

Heinkel said nothing.

"So that leaves you. Anderson's personal pick. Although if Anderson were here he'd force you to volunteer however we feel it is better to give you a choice."

Heinkel sat up, "Why would Section 13 need me? They have you."

Makube shook his head, "We felt I was here for Diplomatic solutions this time around since Maxwell's incorrigible attitude was left unchecked and had put Section 13 and Hellsing in a territorial dispute using nothing but documentation on Millennium as an apology. Although I am trained like the other Crusaders I am more of a representative than a warrior. Besides they felt my Regeneration was necessary to keep good leadership over Section 13, not to mention your combat skill far surpasses mine. Although I would replace Maxwell you would replace Anderson. You'd be stationed at one of our Iscariot member training Facilities here in Vatican city and shall raise the recruits."

Heinkel turned away from Makube again and he sighed, "Anderson wanted this...just remember that."

As Makube got up and opened the door.

"Wait!"

He turned as Heinkel sat up, "I'll do it...I'll become The Vatican's Champion."

Makube smiled, "Welcome aboard Heinkel Wolfe."

As The door closed Heinkel look to her cut off foot and hand and growled. Her still remaining hand clutched the bedside railing thinking thoughts of revenge.

Heinkel sighed as she stood up with Yumie's sword, "Anderson...forgive me...All this time I lived to be better than you and achieve vengeance..."

Heinkel turned around to see the sun shinning over the horizon.

Heinkel would've smiled if she had cheeks, "I will be Judas Iscariot Father! I will!"

Miles away at the bridge Seras stared on her knees at the ground where Alucard keeled. The she smiled softly placing her hand where he was. Her human hand, it reminded her of when he caught her hand so long ago. How he saved her.

She shook that image out of her head. Alucard would've said he didn't save her, he offered a choice to live. Thinking of that alone made her want to cry but Marcus placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and saw he was smiling.

Seras sniffed and smiled back hugging him.

Penwood stood in front of both of them overlooking the bridge seeing the sunrise. He was reminded of his Father, Islands, and Integra. Would he be a good successor he asked but then he heard a voice speak back.

" _You will."_

Penwood turned to see Seras smiling.

" _We'll be right behind you."_

Penwood glanced as Marcus who grinned determinedly.

Penwood then shuddered as both Marcus and Seras knelt down. From the angel he saw Seras her face was buried in shadow except for a single glowing eye and her vampire arm flowing like fire in the Dawn's light. Marcus also knelt but his face was covered in shadow with two glowing blue eyes peering out from the darkness and a series of wires were waving and shining behind him.

Seras and Marcus spoke in unison, "Your orders Master."

Penwood smiled as he reached into his pocket pulling out one of Integra's cigars and lighting it. He then placed it in his mouth inhaling and resisting the urge to cough.

He stood over both of them. His overcoat not even having his arms in the sleeves waving in the breeze as he stared down at Seras and Marcus.

 _One Year Later_

 _Northern Ireland Town_

A vampire in a hospital laughed as his Ghouls were feasting on the remains of his oppressors.

"Hahahaha! This is fantastic! Who would even challenge me or call me crazy now?"

In the lobby The door blew open as Seras entered with her Harkonnen. The Ghouls moaned as she fired an incendiary shell setting the group on fire. The vampire on the top floor looked from the interior window and gasped.

"What?!"

Seras looked up and grinned loading a shell and aiming at the window. The Vampire squealed running from the window as his ghouls and him were met with an explosion.

The vampire gasped as the back of his jacket caught fie but he grabbed it ripping it off. He then turned wide eyed as Seras jumped through the window and aimed The Harkonnen at him. As he opened the room and shut it behind him Seras grinned but then gasped hearing two gun shots go off. Seras charged at the door kicking it open to see there were two holes in him. One in his head and one through his heart. He gagged as his body fell limp to the ground.

There by the window of the moonlight stood Heinkel Wolfe with her pistols aimed. The moonlight shinning off her sun glasses.

"Been a while Hellsing dog." Heinkel spat at Seras.

Seras grinned The Harkonnen dissolving into red smoke just as The Casull and The Jackal formed in each hand and she aimed them at Heinkel.

"Heya Heinkel! Long time no see!"

Heinkel chuckled, "It's been a year Seras."

Seras shrugged, "I know I just get used to saying that otherwise I look insensitive. When your immortal you tend to lose track of time."

Heinkel snapped, "Hey! Have you forgotten I can't age either?"

Seras smirked, "You're different. Despite the fact you're an Iscariot lap dog I feel like we're practically sisters. Because we're both gun nuts."

Heinkel shook her head as she removed her pistols, "Wish I could say the same. But as long as you are a vampire the closest I can say is an old friend."

Seras lost her smile, "Yeah...I mean for killing Master I sorta have to fight you all the time now."

Heinkel eyes were hidden by her sunglasses but underneath she had a look of concern, "...Sorry about that..."

Seras looked down and smiled, "It's OK. It's how he would've wanted to go. If Anderson killed him a hundred years ago I'm pretty sure he'd be happy then. But I think he enjoyed the fact you chose not to make yourself like him and give up your humanity."

Heinkel cocked her pistols, "Yes, I would rather burn in the lowest pits of Hell than do that."

Seras smiled awkwardly, "Not to mention that means we would've have to fight like our Masters did a hundred years ago. Just keep on fighting until one of us won. That wouldn't be fun."

Heinkel lifted her guns, "Yes...why end it so fast? When you trained as intensely as I, you would definitely want to invest your talents wisely.

Heinkel fired both guns in time as Seras dodged. Seras in turned fired Casull rounds which bounced off Heinkel. Heinkel reloaded her guns and gasped as Heinkel as Seras aimed The Jackal at Heinkel. As she fired Heinkel used her increased spread to dodge lightly moving back and forth shooting Seras.

Seras took the gunfire but grinned reloading both guns and firing more. One Jackal round hit Heinkel's shoulder and The Casull round into that wound as well blood exploding everywhere.

Heinkel growled as she reloaded her guns and said, "We are agents of God. Angels from on High to represent Divine punishment."

She crossed her pistols and said, _**"AMEN!"**_

Seras grinned as she aimed her pistols at Heinkel just as she dashed forward. Seras fired at Heinkel but each shot missed and the Casull and Jackal both ran out just as Heinkel unloaded both clips into Seras completely riddling her until Heinkel's guns clicked.

Seras chuckled, "Even when I use my Third Eye and my human eyes you are still able to dodge. I'm impressed."

Heinkel chuckled as she waved her coat behind her revealing three bullet holes.

"You got close definitely," Heinkel reloaded, "But the strength in my legs and my ability to track vampires movements allows me to predict your shots."

Seras reloaded, "Heh...I thought Anderson was tough."

Heinkel laughed as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground making a thick cloud appear.

Seras tried to use her Third Eye and found it difficult. She then smelt the gas and grinned, "Blessed Silver Bombs?"

Heinkel spoke, "Yes, I figured since blessed silver is tough in a sword or a bullet why not a bomb?"

As Heinkel spoke three bayonets rushed from the outside of the smoke and pierced Seras's flesh. She gasped as the blessed steel burnt her insides and she fired some Casull and Jackal rounds.

Then four bayonets from behind. She pointed the Jackal backwards to fire at her. she charged in from behind Seras swiping with Yumie's sword.

Seras gasped as a giant cut was inflicted on her back. She turned around to see she had disappeared.

A cycle began with bayonets sticking into Seras and now she had empty guns and she was being pierced all around by holy blades.

Heinkel charged in again this time swinging at her legs. As Seras fell the ground she turned over to fire spraying shots hoping to hit but she would guess Heinkel would charge in. As she regenerated her legs Heinkel dashed in but to her surprised Seras turned around in time to get stabbed but grabbed Heinkel by her throat and launched her down the hallway sending her tumbling to the window. She managed to slide to a halt but her head broke the glass and the drop was bit. She knew if she fell she'd probably be fine but her legs would take some time to fix any broken bones.

As she stood up she gasped moving as a single bayonet was chucked back and missed making a thin cut on her cheek.

Seras chuckled walking forward as her entire body became a red mist with the bayonets fazing through her and cluttering to the floor under her where she retained human form.

"That all you have?"

Heinkel growled removing a detonator and a hissing sound rang under Seras. She gasped seeing the bayonets had explosives inside of them and the explosion mangled her body and blew a hole into the floor making her fall through the Hospital's plaza to the lobby floor.

Heinkel laughed, "Perfect...fell for it."

She then got up removing her pistols walking slowly towards the hole. Once she looked through it she saw Seras's mist form once more recovering from her ambush but instead of the Casull and Jackal she had The Harkonnen 2. She looked up with glee aiming them at the ceiling.

Heinkel's eyes widened, "Shit."

She turned just as the bullets flew tearing through the floor like a child on Christmas day would his presents. Heinkel tried her best to dodge but found it hard when she couldn't see where the bullets were coming from.

She gasped as a single bullet rammed through her side and a giant explosion of blood caught her off guard. The bullets formed a circle around her making her fall through the floor. As she fell Seras fired at her riddling her body with bullet wounds. She gasped as there was so much pain. If she were Anderson the fight would be over, but her Regeneration was upgraded. But compared to the Jackal round the Harkonnen 2's ammunition felt like cannon balls hitting her.

As she hit the ground Seras grinned her guns dissolving into black smoke as she walked to the bloody mess on the ground.

"Had enough?"

Seras's questions was answered as a single flash of light decapitating her head. Heinkel bruised and bleeding used Yumie's sword to cut her head off.

Heinkel panted as she stabbed the sword into the ground to steady herself on it. But Seras's head regenerated adsorbing her guns, "You just don't know when to quit."

She grinned forming the Jackal and Casull and aiming them both.

But then police lights light up the plaza through the windows and cars drove up.

Seras turned and gasped and Heinkel sheathed her sword removing her pistols, but she gasped as she fell to the ground too tore up to stand. Seras adsorbed her guns again and grabbed Heinkel, using her vampire arm she formed little miniature flames.

As the police came in and fired the flames protected them from the bullets and then the arm formed wings and Seras shot off into the sky.

Heinkel looked down as she flew seeing the policemen in shock and saw how little Ireland looked. But as the sun's light began to make the horizon red she found herself back in Italy on some hill. Seras had set her down and smiled, "There, you should be able to get home on foot."

Heinkel felt stunned, "W...Why did yo help me?"

Seras looked down, "Hmm?"

"Why did you help me? I killed your Master and we should be mortal enemies. Why did you help me?"

Seras blinked and then smiled, "Silly little girl,"

Seras sat down next to Heinkel and said, "Because when you're immortal and you kill vampires..."

She gazed at the sunrise, "It can be hard to find friends..."

Heinkel scoffed, "Me? A Friend?! We're supposed to be mortal enemies!"

"Fine then, "Attack me."

Heinkel grunted but she moaned as she found it hard to move even a little.

"That's what I thought," Seras said, "I just wanted to say a few things to you ok?"

Heinkel sighed, "Fine what?"

"I'm sorry."

Heinkel's eyes widened as she looked at Seras who appeared discomforted, "I'm sorry about what happened at the 9th Crusade..."

She looked down, "I'm sorry about what happened to Yumie."

Heinkel blinked and stared for a moment snd looked down, "Don't..."

Seras turned, "But I gotta say it...I know Walter betrayed us but-"

"It wasn't Walter who killed Yumie," Heinkel replied softly, "I did."

Heinkel began to tear up, "I was the one who convinced us to rebel against Anderson's orders to return to Rome. We came back to save him, but not only did we fail we lost Anderson, Yumie, and so many paladins young and old."

"You can't blame yourself..."

"NO!" Heinkel yelled, "It was my fault! We...I came back just to watch Anderson and Yumie die!" Heinkel pointed to her face, "Every time I see this fucking scar I'm reminded of my goddamn mistake!"

There was a silence between them.

"You didn't."

"Seras give-"

"You didn't kill her..."

Seras smiled, "I've lost people too...I lost Walter...I lost Integra, I lost my Master...I lost my friend Walter."

Seras bit her lip, "I'm...also sorry about Anderson...I know what it's like to loose your only parents..."

Heinkel's eyes widened looking at Seras, her face was covered by the bangs in her hair and Heinkel heard some sniffling.

"Seras?"

Seras rubbed her face and turned to Heinkel smiling, "But you didn't go back to watch them die...no..."

Seras smiled as she gazed at the sun, "You came back to say goodbye..."

Heinkel's mouth was left hanging open as Seras continued, "When my parents were killed I had no idea what was happening...but I realized sadly there are people out there who can't learn to accept their loss...but I eventually did. Why? Because I learned by watching you that if you can't accept loss you'll loose yourself. But you didn't loose yourself...you're still the same archenemy from the 9th Crusade."

Seras grinned clenching her fist, "One day we're gonna duke it out and neither of us will hold back! Got it?!"

Heinkel said nothing as she shut her mouth and thought to herself processing what Seras was telling her.

"Well...I think I better be off now. Can you stand?"

Heinkel grunted and got on her feet lightly.

"Alright...see ya!"

Before Seras charged off, "WAIT!"

She turned to see Heinkel and stopped.

"When will we see each other again?"

Seras shrugged, "I don't know..."

Heinkel nodded, "Alright then...I guess...I guess I'll see you."

Seras smiled and charged at the sun like a red lightning bolt.

Heinkel exhaled from her nose as her eyes grew heavy.

"I'll let you decide..."

Heinkel clenched the Nail of Helena in her jacket pocket.

"I'll let you decide God..."

Authors Note:

FINALLY! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!

Sorry if it's been a while caught up in school work. Been thinking more of Hellsing The Dawn then this fanfic and I apologize, anyway here it is the final chapter.

It really was cool to put myself in the mind of these characters and control what they may or may not do. So I had a lot of fun with that. But in the end I wanna say I had fun, if anybody has a review of the whole series I implore you to put it on this chapter. Remeber I got Hellsing The Dawn in the works so please check that out as well.

Once again please review! See Ya!


End file.
